The Lion Guard: Season 5: The Betrayed
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Set 4 to 5 months after the events of the 4th season Kion and his friends look to expand upon their lives. Queen Rani and himself hope to continue the peace that has prospered since all that has happened. However a threat lurks in the shadows and the Betrayed will exact their vengeance. New pairings and plenty of drama to keep one on the edge. Be open minded and read season 4 first
1. Chapter 1 Passage of time

**Authors note: **Set several months after the conclusion of the 4th season, which I recommend reading before jumping into this, we find a lot has changed in the scope of many of the pairing romances but expect a few more to start up this season as I continue to shake things up. We left off last season with a shocker about a new group called 'The Betrayed' or Betrayed for short, a group with a mysterious trunked leader, an elephant, hope you all picked up on that…and apologies for the mystery. If you all recall there was an elephant graveyard, wonder if that is what has him down, and you do remember about an elephant's memory. Azaad stricken by the news of Fuli and Jax, oh and Mschiana being turned down by Beshte. This new season is going to deal with those left behind; forgotten, turned away…and how it will be used against those they thought were close. So much more to go into but for now those familiar with my work should expect some unique pairings to come to fruition. And as always…please…please contact the admins and let them know we deserve the lion guard characters and in the appropriate place. Go to help, look at what it says for character requests then click on the support button and go from there, we all deserve the full roster of lion guard characters.

The Lion Guard: Season 5: The Betrayed

CH.1: Passage of time

Kion allowed himself a moment to appreciate what was lying beside him. Rani was so peaceful and while it had taken sometime she was finally moving on past the grieving regarding Surak. Kion had been worried that she would never be able to pull up given she had thought Baliyo was gone for a bit.

"Will you quit staring at me already," Rani manages opening one eye, "it is really creeping me out."

"You know you love it," Kion says with a playful banter, kind of a morning ritual for the two of them.

"I know I do, but, it is embarrassing." She blushes some and he licks her as she licks him back. He and Rani were never disturbed in the morning and it was likely one of the few times the two weren't caught up in the royal duties of ruling.

"I will try and not do it for as long as I normally do. How do you feel about being an Aunt?" He of course was mentioning the fact that Chuluun was pregnant and with Baliyo's cubs.

"Kion she won't be giving birth for a bit now, and, as to that…I don't know it still feels weird she is on our side now." Kion could understand that given she had worked for Makucha, though, the fact she had turned on him sparing Baliyo from having to shed any blood kind of changed Rani's mind about her. Kion had been missing during most of that but even he had to admit Chuluun had come a long way.

"I trust in Chuluun and perhaps being a mother will change that sharper side of her. I realize my trust has been tainted a bit with Janja but if we are guarded too much we lose perspective especially on new allies." Kion could see his mate nodding a bit to this and he was thankful for all those years of Rafiki knocking sense into him.

"King and Queen…you two planning on wasting the day away?" Bunga managed to intervene thus making any alone time void.

"No Bunga, we aren't. What do you have to report?" Kion went to stand up and Rani stood with him and together they walked out to greet Bunga.

"Well honestly not much to report. Mheetu, Makucha, any known threat appears to have disappeared leaving a calm over the land. Still no sign of Janja though…not sure where he went off to in the end." Bunga pops a bug into his mouth and Kion tries not to make a face.

"Right, well, it is important to keep up the search. Janja couldn't have got far and he still needs to answer for all his misdeeds." Kion looked around the room noting the activity of those already hard at work. Ono was conferring with Anga and Makini and Nirmala were discussing something medical.

"I will relay this to Anga, though, truth be told I was sort of hoping you could allow Binga and I to accompany Beshte on his travel." Kion perks his ears at that not entirely caught up on that situation.

"I have given Beshte permission to seek out Mschiana in hopes of reconciling things after the whole effort to get her to join us failed. Mschiana put him in a tricky situation and she has kept her distance since. I could have sworn I told you all this-."

"It is fine Rani; really, a lot has happened and sometimes stuff like this slips by. Still Bunga if this is something that Beshte is doing it might be better if he does it on his own.

"Oh c'mon Kion…I mean your highness, it just seems like some sort of trap waiting to happen. Mschiana is likely to snap at him and who knows what those other-."

"Bunga this is personal to Beshte and any involvement from anyone else might upset Mschiana. You and Binga should take this time to get to know one another a bit better…who knows…maybe-."

"Easy Kion not everyone is waiting to take that leap quite yet. However I will take your words under advisement." Bunga wonders over to Anga before leaving. Kion wonders if he can trust what Bunga said and truth be told even he felt like something was bound to happen given their luck.

"Something on your mind Kion?" Rani inquires interrupting his thoughts and he quickly shakes his head.

"Just…well…how well do you know this Mschiana?" Kion began to walk and Rani was right by his side so their hips brushed.

"Mschiana kind of goes back to when Grandmother was Queen of the Tree of Life. She had this odd temperament and things didn't exactly work out there. I attempted to mend things and Beshte kind of won Mschiana over in a swimming competition but upon her showing up to the alliance meeting things kind of got awkward. Beshte made a decision, a choice of his own that didn't sit well with her. She didn't show up when we needed assistance and now…well now Beshte hopes to convince her to join us."

Kion pondered if the trip was worth it. They could always get allies elsewhere and it wasn't like they were lacking in strength. The battle here while he was in the Pride Lands managed to take on Makucha and Janja and even now they had the Misfits to help out. Thinking on that he wondered where Adnan had gone to given he was here on loan.

* * *

Makini could not believe how lucky she was to find someone in Adnan. True he was on loan from Azaan but he was just the perfect company. He got her clumsiness and he was even patient when she had to work on her royal duties. The two of them held hands as they were walking among the trees as a brisk breeze brushed along.

"I can't believe months have passed already," Adnan appears to note, his hand in hers sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah…it is kind of hard to believe," she notes herself. They come to a stop and as they sit down neither of them can remove their hands.

"Do you know that in all this time we have been hanging out we always seem to be on the same page?" He looks down at their hands and she feels a blush on her cheeks.

"I know right? It is like we share one mind…one heart…kind of creepy huh?" Makini was so young but it was much like her parents and how they looked at each other or just happened to be in sync.

"No, not at all. I believe that everyone has one special significant other out there waiting to be recognized, the moment I saw you I knew deep down my time of searching had ended. Others it takes a little longer I feel like but in life it is not a rush." He turns her hand over and kisses it making her let out a squeal.

"How is it you know when and how to say the right things?" She stared into those vibrant green eyes of his and the fur that had some green to it. Much like her he had a staff but his appeared more for combat than anything else.

"I just do, or, rather it just comes to me and I reach out for the words. You are like a rare flower hidden from the world but blooming fully and radiant as the sun, you speak with passion and you are kind to all. There is so much for you to offer and you have helped so many with your wisdom. Much like the flower you are breathtaking and if I were to lose my breath…let me not wake for one second gone would be too late."

Makini is not sure how to respond and Adnan just sits there allowing her time to process his words. "Do you say this to all girls-?"

"You are the only girl that I am with, so, these words are for your ears and your ears only." He leaned in and she shut her eyes as they kissed. It was a sweet moment in her young live and she imagined that he was likely around her age as well. The kiss lasted a bit before they both eased back and she felt her heart flutter.

"So…what does this mean?" Makini found her head resting against his and he appeared to smile, at least she thought he was.

"I believe it means…we are together. I mean assuming that is what you want as well." The two gaze at each other and Makini knows this is what she wants. It is hard wanting anything else when she has never known such feelings and here it was before her.

"Yes! I mean, yeah, I want this a lot. But aren't you only here for a bit?" Makini felt like her heart was breaking saying such words.

"I am where I am needed, so, this is true…but…I am yours and only yours. You are in my heart and I will visit much as I can. Did you want to try that thing again-?" Makini didn't let him finish as she held onto him as a warmth spread throughout her and she didn't want to let him go. She finally had someone just like how Kion and Rani were with one another. She could never get enough of this feeling.

**Authors note: **I realize that there wasn't a high demand for a season 5 but think of it like a movie that holds well in a box office that a sequel is made. I want to give those invested in my stories to see more with these characters. There are more stories to be told and I am really loving how the pairings are taking shape and form. I had plans for Adnan and Makini last season but it was difficult juggling them in but I did lay some ground work. Kion and Rani continue to grow strong and having Chuluun pregnant made the most sense of the characters. In the coming chapter Beshte goes to meet up with Mschiana to see if he can change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2 Beshte on his own

CH.2: Beshte on his own

Beshte had to gather his courage for what he was about to do, what he was about to face. He had not seen Mschiana in over several months, four to five to be exact and that was around the time before the battle for the Tree of Life had taken place. Beshte was one of the few of the Lion Guard much like Ono who did not have a significant other. He had learned of Makini and Adnan when she let out a high pitch squeal of sorts setting off alarms till she told everyone the news.

Beshte was happy for her but it also made him aware of his situation and if there was a chance to remedy it. He had requested to go and see if he can change Mschiana's mind regarding her bold statement and had gotten Queen Rani behind it. Perhaps she was a bit more understanding mostly because she had been there with him when he had raced her.

He stood at the edge about to go into the water when he heard Kion calling for him. He turned around and spotted his friend and he smiled. "Come to see me off Kion?"

"Yes, well, sort of. Truth be told Beshte I am a bit concerned about this. There haven't been many missions you have gone on solo and given how Mschiana has behaved in the past I am concerned what she-."

"Kion you just have to believe in me. I know Mschiana can be a bit…forward, but, I have to try and reach her. It has been a number of months since then and maybe she has cooled down. It is important to give the benefit of the doubt before going down the road of trepidation."

Beshte could read the worry in his friend's face but he also knew that Kion would let him go in the end. Right now given the peace it wasn't like they had a lot to do per say. Jax apparently was now getting help from Azaad which had shocked Fuli but somehow things appeared to be working. Beshte had to keep himself busy because otherwise he'd be like the other hippos and floating about growing bored and mindless.

"Alright Beshte, I believe in you…just be safe is all I am saying." Beshte smiles before he dives into the water relishing in the feel. Kicking out with his powerful legs he hums to himself as he drifts on a bit lost in thought.

Mschiana was certainly something else, a power few could contend with. Queen Janna had found difficulty dealing with her and even Rani herself as Queen struggled to keep her in line. Beshte thought hard on what he was going to say to her…how he was going to tell her his feelings. Part of him did want to be with her…but…he also didn't want for it to come between his duty serving the Queen and King and also what could be between them.

The flowing period of time that took him to his destination left him with a lot of time to think, to contemplate, to reflect…all of which worked along the same avenue of mental capacity. In his heart he knew that what he was doing was right but he also thought that if Mschiana could be reached it would be on her own turf and also one on one.

"Queen Rani and King Kion entrusted this to me, well, more Queen Rani then Kion but even so I cannot turn around now. I hope that I can make her see to reason and for to understand that the Tree of Life is not only my home but also the home to many others like us." He felt like it was just himself talking and he grew quiet as he could see the turn up ahead.

* * *

"Bunga do you think this is a good idea?" Binga called out to him as he swung from vine to vine. The two of them having set out after Kion had gone to seek out Rani.

"Of course it is…Beshte needs our help and I am not about to let him face off against this Mschiana without assist." Bunga knew that if the situation were reversed he would be wanting Beshte there to bail him out.

"I don't know…this seems kind of personal somehow. Beshte is seeking to reconcile things with Mschiana but also to see if she will join the alliance. I feel that us just being here jeopardizes all of that-."

"Don't worry Binga…nothing is going to go wrong. We are just going to observe the situation and if he needs help boom…we stink up the place." Bunga holds on the vine as he watches Beshte continue to talk to himself.

"I'm not sure if you are being a good friend or just someone restless given the time of peace we are having," Binga notes as she swings by his side.

"You know you are really cute when you worry." Bunga saw her blush and she quickly recovers some.

"No changing the subject here Bunga…this can go either one of two ways. Either Beshte thanks you for tagging along or he might be hurt. We can still turn around and forget we saw anything."

Bunga knew she was right and she had already proven herself far more capable at a lot of things then he had. In the past he had acted out of haste including going after a beehive and bringing down a blockade preventing them from getting to the Tree of Life. He may have also led them across ice that led to Makini losing her staff. However he knew he was right this time…Beshte needed him.

"Binga you can turn around if you want, but, for me even if we are no longer Lion Guard I am sticking with Beshte. I have this funny feeling about Mschiana, can't explain it, but it is like looking at a bug and knowing it is going to taste awful."

Binga appears to hesitate before she pulls him over to her and their noses touch. "I am in this with you Bunga. I may not agree with this but far be it for your mate to simply abandon you in your time of need."

The two of them hang there a bit and Bunga breathes her in just like when they get stinky with one another. Easing back he runs his paw or claws along the back of her head. "I love you Binga."

"I love you too Bunga. So, let us go after your friend before we lose him." The two of them set off. Bunga hopes that they catch up to Beshte before he is harmed. It was hard having such feelings when he didn't know Mschiana that well. Some part of him wished he was wrong and that Beshte would find himself a lady hippo and be all happy like he was with Binga. And yet if he was right…it was perhaps the one time he hoped he wasn't.

* * *

Beshte arrives at the destination and gets out of the water to find Mschiana waiting for him. She appears to be alone and the other hippos are nowhere to be seen. He approaches a bit cautiously but he can't explain why. "Mschiana, thank you for seeing me-."

"Oh Beshte, I could never stay mad at you. I know it was Queen Rani who made you act in such a manner. Now, in regards to us being together, it will cement an alliance with the Tree of Life. I am so glad that you came around-."

"Whoa, Mschiana, I believe we are getting a bit ahead of ourselves. I came here to talk and to possibly work things out, see about finding a solution that doesn't involve that fast of a commitment when neither of us know each other beyond a simple race."

Beshte felt like he should have his guard up but that was crazy. Mschiana was just a bit…forward, yeah, that was the word. Beshte wasn't used to such forwardness and while he did want what his friends had he wasn't sure he wanted to move this fast.

"Do you not like me Beshte? Am I not all you want and more?" She flaunts her big butt and winks at him. Beshte found her appealing, and, he would be lying if he wasn't drawn in by her figure but there had to more to it than that.

"Mschiana, please, let us talk this through. Can there be an alliance between your hippos and that of the Tree of Life? Can we talk about this, maybe even discuss the two of us getting to know one another better-."

"Beshte…you are either with me, or, you are against me. I do not know how else we can go about this. I thought you would be reasonable, I thought you would be better than this. However it is quite clear where you stand and I am sorry for what is about to happen."

Beshte didn't like where this was going. He suddenly turns to see the female hippos returning but they immediately charge at him. Beshte attempts to fight back but they attack from all sides. Their claws rake his flesh and while he can withstand quite a bit it does little to avoid the sting of the entire situation.

"Mschiana, please, be reasonable-." He takes another attack and he fights the hurt he is feeling. There are teeth in the work at his legs and he bites back a cry of pain. He refuses to fight…refuses to give in and allow Mschiana to see some part of him not there. This had to be a test, some sort of last resolve but he would not rise to it.

"Zuka zama!" Beshte looks up in time to see one, no, two honey badgers as they appear to trapeze through the air before landing near him.

"Bunga…what are you doing here?" Beshte felt at a loss. However at the moment he was a bit weak given the amount of bites and scratches he had received. Plus his heart wasn't doing well.

"I came to help you, that is what friends do. You can yell at me later but right now better hold your breath." Bunga looks to Binga and Beshte knows what is coming.

"Beshte think about this. You could be happy here. Turning against me is not a smart move. There are forces at work here you do not want to go against…and trust me…you do not want me as an enemy."

"I don't want that either…but…you are leaving me with little choice here. Do it little B." He says to Bunga. He looks over at Mschiana who couldn't be more confused. Suddenly Bing and Bunga let loose a horrid stench and Beshte uses it as a distraction to dive into the water to escape. He can hear Mschiana calling after him and he fights past the tears that fall from him.

* * *

Bunga sat on top of Beshte with Binga as they drifte down the river. "I'm sorry Big B, I never meant to-."

"I should be hurt by what you did…but…I am even more hurt by Mschiana's actions. In the end I am glad you two showed when you did. I could never hurt a single hippo and just watching her stand there through it all…it pains me to admit that I can see why no alliance has ever been made with her."

Bunga wished he could cheer up his friend but right now this was all part of growing up. They all had their paths to walk and perhaps with Beshte it may take a bit longer to find that right individual for whom he can share a life.

"Cheer up Beshte, life is known to be hectic at times but in time you will meet that special somebody and it will all work out, you will see. And if the fates are smiling perhaps Mschiana might come around and realize what a mistake it is pushing you away."

"I sure hope you are right. Either way I should let Queen Rani know that Mschiana is to be considered an enemy now." Bunga pats his friend's head and they continue on in silence. He holds onto Binga as he didn't know what he would do if Binga was his enemy. He'd rather her be with him as they were now and she rests her head against his.

Mschiana lets out a wail as she feels like everything she had worked for was for naught. The other hippos appear to get the message as they move off leaving her on her own.

"It is as you saw it…Beshte was too pure of heart, he would never turn on his Queen. He will pay along with those he calls friends. It is what it is…while I would have preferred Beshte work with us instead of against us…this is just an unfortunate setback."

"Yes it is, for Beshte would have served as a powerful ally. I am hoping though that Azaad will be able to do better on his side of things. Still for now we have more plans to work on before we can initiate our grievance unto those at the Tree of Life and make them all squalor at shunning us and putting us in the past. It is best you put him out of your head for now."

Mschiana bows before the presence and looks up at the massive size of the elephant and there is hurt there but she has never asked why he was betrayed, or by whom. She leaves him to his thoughts as she fights past the pain of losing Beshte and once more being reminded that betrayal could be used as a weapon. She thought she saw other trunks in the mix but as they disappeared into the brush she was left alone with her pain…her betrayal.

**Authors note: **In the next chapter we join Jax up in the mountains where right now Azaad has joined him in helping out his cause.


	3. Chapter 3 Mountainside clash

CH.3: Mountainside clash

Jax still had trouble believing it and yet he was seeing it all the same. Azaad had been here for a few months now helping him with his cause. The cheetah certainly was proving himself and even though it wasn't his type of weather he proved resilient. Still Jax kind of wondered what was in it for him. The guy appeared to be turning over a new leaf and yet part of him must have felt sore over him being with Fuli.

"Is something the matter?" He turns to see Azaad staring at him. They were in the cave right now having rested from a hard day's work.

"Azaad…are you really ok with me being with Fuli? I just feel like there is some bad blood-." He can see Azaad shaking his head.

"No, that is completely absurd…yes there was hurt in the beginning but I have come to accept that Fuli has made her choice. You have nothing to fear my friend." Friend, well, he supposed the two had bonded.

He also knew that this is what Fuli would want. She and him had not seen each other much and those rare moments they had together they had to get away just so they weren't called off to do some sort of mission.

"Well…glad we have that resolved. Anyway I need you to do some scouting, see if those jackals have been truly driven off. I know you have been working around these paths in the mountains and have been keeping the jackals at bay, but, perhaps you can continue to do so…given nothing I have done so far is working."

"It will be done, Azaad is not afraid of this mountain." He speaks confidently and he hopes that he is up to the task. Jax would go himself but he was needed here to relay orders and to also protect those in need who were unable to do so themselves.

"Very well then I leave it in your capable paws. Your help these last few months have really helped and I felt it important to relay it to you now. I realize we may have our differences but here in this mountain…if we do not work together everything slips through the cracks. Be safe."

"Ha, it is no sweat…Azaad will have this in the bag." Azaad hurries off and Jax is left wondering why the cheetah always referred to himself in third, oh well, he had to check on the wounded as for some reason they have been getting hurt more of late.

* * *

Azaad burst forth out of the mountain cave with speed only a cheetah could maintain. Long ago he had raced Fuli and she had saved his life. It had cemented a bond between them and likely the road to romance but it never was. He thought of that day a lot and how few there were of female cheetah.

The hurt upon seeing her with him, this, caracal cat whom led these mountain dwelling animals left quite a hole in his heart. He had been lost till he found them, the betrayed, and in that month or so he learned to accept the pain…learned to embrace it and work with it. The elephant whom he did most of his contact with filled him in on what he could do for their cause…and also work towards healing his heart. Perhaps all was not lost and he could still be with Fuli. Azaad had found it impossible but the elephant was well spoken and earnest and he believed him.

And that was how he wound up here…making that fool Jax believe his good intentions and change of heart. He traveled for a bit, only stopping for a brief break. Azaad could feel the chill and while cheetah were not fond of the chill, somehow, he made it work.

"I believe they should be up ahead…at least Azaad believes this to be true." He kept going and soon enough he found himself there, the large gathering of jackals there awaiting his presence.

"Were you followed?" He shook his head and the lead jackal walked over to him and sat on his haunches. "We have been playing nice up till now in not eating the wounded, but, this is getting tedious to say the least. We aren't allowed to go to where we were before because of some battle we lost and those animals that you have escorted out to us have only been small pickings."

Azaad should feel some guilt over that. Jax had entrusted him to leading the animals along what was supposed to be a safe route to water and likely herbs needed for healing, but, Azaad made it so the jackals knew where they were at all times and to be driven away.

"I am merely following orders myself. Now…you spoke of a weak point in the mountain, enough force could even drive an avalanche would it not?" Azaad noticed the jackals exchange looks before the lead one cleared his throat.

"Yes, but, in doing so you would make living quite impossible for a lot of animals who live up here-."

"Must I remind you that you follow me?" Azaad felt a growl tickle his throat and the jackals appeared to back away. Even if he was outnumbered he knew they wouldn't go against him in combat given his reflexes and sharp mind to anticipate what they threw at him.

"Right…it should be up this way." The lead jackal points with his head and Azaad goes to follow him. If he could get Jax and the other animals out into the open he could bury them all…and as promised the jackals would reap the reward because the animals would be helpless in escaping buried as they were.

* * *

Jax was growing worried as time ticked by and for some reason Azaad had yet to return. Proceeding along the wounded he checked in with the healer noting that some of the injuries were minor enough to heal within that day with plenty of rest.

This made no sense to him. The bite mark he was told were the jackals for certain as his healer was quite familiar with their specie. Again this made no sense cause if the jackals happened upon any animal they would not stop pursuing or even chomping down on the animal till they had cleaned it to the bones.

Azaad had been tasked with guiding these animals if he recalled up the path to seek out water and healing herbs for the healer. Each time they were attacked and each time they barely made it back. Nothing added up here and Jax felt like he was running up against the wall.

"I need some fresh air." Jax finally relented in going out the cave exit, one of many and he feels his paws in the snow. Looking at the path that Azaad had taken part of him was curious to investigate it himself…but…again he did not chance it in case they were attacked or the wounded needed to be transferred.

Perhaps he should contact Queen Rani or even King Kion and get their opinion on the matter. No, if he did that it would involve Fuli and he didn't want her worrying. Perhaps he just needed to believe in Azaad and that nothing bad would come of this. The two had a heart to heart and he had been of great help these months.

"I hope my trust is not misplaced in him," he found himself saying to nobody in particular. Bowing his head he heads back inside unable to fight past this gnawing sensation in the back of his head.

Azaad follows the jackal to the location of the weak point in the mountain. It would take only a little bit of sound to cause it to fall down and looking down from this vantage point he could barely make out the point of where the caves were.

"Are you sure this is what has to happen? My conscious is clean of course but doing something like this especially for one who has never done anything bad, well, not sure how you will sleep at night-."

"Just make sure to get it done. Wait till I am back below and have everyone out. Do not do it any sooner." Azaad doesn't want to be trapped in the snow like all those other animals. It was his hope that Jax was with the others when it happened and maybe he could finally be with Fuli. He shot down the path at a steep descent hoping to pick up some speed and attempt to put what was said out of his head.

Jax and the other animals began to gather out of their home as Azaad made his return. Jax was hoping somewhat that his sneaking suspicion was all for naught. He walked ahead of the others and put on a brave face. "So…what news do you have to bring us?"

"Right, news, well…turns out the jackals have been planning something nasty. I managed to turn them away though, their tails tucked between their legs. We shouldn't be hearing from them again." Jax could hear the others breathing a sigh of relief but it seemed too easy.

` "Well…this is good news, we should celebrate. So they just up and ran…no fighting, no quarreling?" Jax could read the tenseness in Azaad's body and the way he attempted to work his story, this was not looking good…and then there was the sound of something loud in the distance.

"Of course…you know how jackals are," Azaad appears to make it seem like nothing but Jax is now quite certain this is not to be the case.

"Azaad…just what have you done?" Jax emits a growl and that is when the entire mountain begins to tremble. Jax's eyes peel past Azaad as what appears to be a huge blanket of snow slipping freely…an avalanche, how was that even possible?

"Jax…you took the one thing that I ever cared about, and, for that you are going to pay. How does it feel to be betrayed?" Azaad leaps at him and Jax manages to land on his back and props up his feet enough to send Azaad flying past him.

"Everyone get back into the cave…now!" Jax manages to get up but Azaad has recovered and tackles him to the snow. The two of them tumble end over end as each attempts to gain purchase or somehow gain an advantage in the fight.

"Everyone stay here…you will be safer out here, Azaad can attest to it." Jax digs his claws into him and Azaad sinks his teeth into him. The two of them at war but not over Fuli's heart, no, this was a battle over what side they were on. It was clear that Azaad was bitter and no doubt working with the jackals, while with him he wanted to protect them from being used as feeding to those who were by all counts bad.

"Azaad…are you really going to make others suffer in just wanting to get back at me?" He could see some hesitancy in Azaad's eyes and enough time for him to act and swipe at him. The two of them were almost even in strength and the sound of the avalanche was not only picking up in speed but force.

"Fuli by all counts should be with me! She and Azaad formed a bond and now the things done, they cannot be undone. It is better that you join them in being buried…"

"You have lost it is what…and you can be buried for all I care but I will not have these animals suffer more than they have!" He uses that moment to upend the cheetah and makes a bolt for the cave scooting some of the animals in with him. He doesn't check to see what happens with Azaad and that is when the snow crashes and he huddles in the corner with some of the smaller animals along with those who had lost their parents. The cave begins to get darker.

* * *

Azaad scatters out of the way of the avalanche and witnesses how it manages to prevent any entry into the cave of the mountain. He is breathing hard and tends to his wounds as best he can. The sound of paws approaching has him look over his shoulder briefly.

"So, they managed to get away did they?" The lead jackal walks over to him and Azaad shrugs. He lets out a sigh though knowing there will be repurcussions.

"They are in there, yes, however they are trapped and it will serve our purpose. There is too much snow to dig through and the cold alone will work them to a quicker death. Now we can come back later but right now I am told to bring you to see the one in charge of the betrayed."

"You said there would be food…and…you expect us to follow you?" The lead jackal advanced and Azaad let out a growl as he went to face off against him. He knew what needed to be done, he knew that in order to gain control of the jackals fully he would have to become the one thing he despised, but, he had been told something like this would happen.

Azaad bared his teeth and let in to that predator like instinct, that rage that festered and pooled as saliva slid down his jagged teeth. Rearing back he let out such a sound that he was certain he wouldn't know it himself if it wasn't coming from him. The lead jackal did his own sound and in a clash unlike any before in his life Azaad let out the beast, he did things he never thought possible…blood was shed and the white snow burned red with loss of life…Azaad was now leader of the jackals, and, he left the jackal to be…'tended' to by the others before they joined him. At this point he barely recognized himself as he left Jax and the others as he knew his part in all this.

**Authors note: **I skimped out on certain details shown in Janja's descent here and of course for Azaad his role in the betrayed has become more concrete…more cemented and will Jax and the others be able to survive snowed in? In the next chapter a council meeting over the events of Beshte's escape.


	4. Chapter 4 Ruling council

**Authors note: **To the person who posted what they thought was a review; please keep your ships to yourself. This will only lead to a ship war conflict of sorts that we writers hope to avoid. Now while everyone is entitled to their ship, it is respectful to usually keep it to one self. Also there will be no season 4 that is why everyone on here has their own vision and going forward with their own stories. And you know who you are, anyway, moving forward deliberation and debate rank in this episode. I may have put something like this as well in season 4 and I hope everyone is ok with this.

CH.4: Ruling council

Ono headed up the council as he looked out at those gathered. Beshte had been treated by Nirmala and Makini in regards to the wounds he suffered during his visit with Mschiana, he was there as it was his report to fill them in on the situation. Queen Rani and now of course King Kion were also there as this included those who led the Tree of Life. Fuli, Binga, Bunga, Baliyo, and others were gathered.

Ono noticed the absence of Chuluun but given how much her pregnancy was taking from her she appeared not to be in a mood to be around others. Ono felt it probably best as from what he gathered pregnancy could lead to volatile reactions and appetite which meant his very life could be in danger. Clearing his throat he draws attention to himself.

"Thank you all for showing…I realize with all that has been happening it is a bit to process but that is why we are here. Beshte had volunteered to go on a mission to seek out Mschiana to smooth things over, it will be his account you will be hearing…not those who got involved."

Ono of course was speaking of the honey badger in the room, or rather two. Binga appeared embarrassed as she half waved while Bunga was smelling his armpits. Ono attempted his best to avoid looking as he fixed his gaze on Beshte. It was thanks to Queen Janna that he was able to see again and he hoped that she was looking down on them approving of their course of action.

"Thank you everyone…and…I will try and make this brief as I know we all have other things we should be doing. I had been given permission to visit Mschiana and of course she was notified I would be coming ahead of time. I approached her with the intent to try and reason with her…but…it didn't go quiet as expected. Suffice to say…no amount of reasoning or appealing would get through and she even thought to turn her own hippos against me."

Ono allows the group to gasp, murmur, and perhaps even speculate as to what this all means. Truth be told much as it was common knowledge for hippos to turn against one another if a disagreement broke out or a potential mate turns away advances of another…there was still so much uncharted territory over a potential ally and what it could mean in the end moving forward.

"And this is where Binga and I came in," Bunga commented. Ono let out a sigh as he led a wing out.

"Bunga you have not been called on to speak yet. A council is made of members who need to call on those to speak, common knowledge really." He waited a beat however Bunga was lucky as he was going to call on him next. "Alright Bunga…now you can speak."

"Huh, oh yeah, so I decided to follow after Beshte not entirely sure I can trust this Mschiana. I asked Binga to come so don't get onto her or anything, this was all my doing." Ono was surprised by that selfless declaration and even Binga was surprised but it faded as she appeared to sidle against him.

Bunga for his part waited a beat and Ono realized he was waiting for permission to continue. "Right, well, please proceed Bunga."

"So…Binga and I are swinging through the vines looking after Beshte as he makes his way slowly to Mschiana. We talk some and he talks some to himself, right, not important…anyway we get there and hang out above watching the scene play out. Mschiana sure had a big butt, what she does, anyway when it appeared that Big B was in trouble I dove in with my signature phrase with Binga and we stunk up the place. Next thing that happens we bail."

Ono looks to Makini and has to give her a gentle brush with his wings as she appeared distant. Truth was Adnan had been summoned by Azaan to join him and that made for quite the parting. He felt for them though he had never experienced what they did but he imagined it must be painful. The two of them were still together in spirit and he would be back, just not sure when.

"Oh right, I'm sorry you have to go through that Beshte. All of that pain and betrayal…I mean if Adnan did that to me I'm not sure I would ever recover." Ono figured a lot of them here could speak on that as some or a few had partners.

"Thank you for your statements. Now I would like to hear from the King and Queen after they have heard what has been said." Ono appeared to be settling into this role nicely. He had his reservations at first given it would take him from the Night Pride activities and yet he also knew that his days out in the field were over so there was also an acceptance.

Kion was the first to speak. "Well…I had tried to talk Beshte out of going. Part of me was worried that he had never done something like this and of course there was Mschiana herself. This concerns me greatly and given how they parted there is no way we can be certain how she will retaliate."

Queen Rani weighed in as she followed Kion's thoughts. "My grandmother has told me that Mschiana was a bit forward and if she didn't get her way she would isolate herself. These 4 to 5 months she has kept away and our meeting back then was only able to go the way it did because of Beshte. Mschiana however found in him a potential mate but only if he agreed to her terms, and, the terms for our alliance appeared to correlate. Mschiana left our meeting of the alliance because Beshte turned her down, hearing what I have now action needs to be taken or we will have quite a fight on our hands."

Ono concurred. Hippos were indeed mighty fighters in and out of the water, as proven by Beshte all these years. The only question was what sort of action could they do and how quickly. Fuli for her part appeared quiet and he cleared his throat. "Fuli, your thoughts on the matter?"

Fuli was not part of the council but even so her opinion was always welcome. Plus Bunga had provided testiomony to his acts but only because he had been there. Ono wasn't sure Bunga would ever be council material.

"Hmm, oh yeah, Mschiana can only be dealt with by cutting off supplies or perhaps something that she relies on. The area that she happens to be in…was there something she had a lot of?"

Ono looked to Beshte and Queen Rani as they would know this. Even for someone spaced out at the moment Fuli appeared on top of the situation.

"Well…come to think of it she had a large pile of fruit at her disposal. However…don't you think there is another way? I would hate to cut off her supply of-."

"Mschiana attacked you, while not directly, she did not stop the attack from happening. She watched it all go down and she tried to make you be with her, if nothing is done to reprimand her she will continue to find ways to make you suffer Beshte. I hate to say it but we don't have a lot of choices here." Kion counters.

Ono knows that Kion means well and given how his scar no longer hurt there was no malice or ill intent. Ono felt for Beshte as he was such a gentle soul but he had to agree that this was the only way to force Mschiana to talk to them and possibly avoid a conflict.

"All in favor of this plan?" Queen Rani speaks up. Ono held up his wing while Makini raised her staff. King Kion and Queen Rani both held up their paws. Others on the council had agreed and those in the room also appeared of sound mind. Beshte didn't raise his and once the plans were arranged Ono followed Beshte as he flew to a tree.

"Beshte…how are you feeling?" He knew that his friend was conflicted and that hearing such a decision even one he was against he would not voice his opposition aloud but rather keep it inside.

"I feel it is wrong to steal from her…I mean she is so happy when she eats her fruit. Who is to say what sort of retaliation she may choose once we do this. Ono what if-?"

"Beshte you tried your way, you tried talking to her…and in the end she chose not to listen. Try and get some rest…we won't be going till nightfall when she is asleep." Ono flies off feeling that there should be another way…but…not one he could think of and in the time allotted.

**Authors note: **While plans are set in motion to take care of Mschiana, Azaan and his group head to the mountains upon discovering the avalanche.


	5. Chapter 5 Race to the mountains

CH.5: Race to the mountains

Azaan was just finishing up work in the Pride Lands and was setting back to their base. Adnan had been awfully quiet and he could not blame him. The young mandrill had found his mate in Makini but their time was cut short. Rafiki and him apparently had a talk of sorts before Adnan had rejoined them. Their time in the Pride Lands had them helping out the Lion Guard led by Vitani in getting a stampede of sorts out of control. While the roar itself would have sufficed there was a need for another team there to make sure chaos did not ensue.

"Akili what has your fathers all bunched up?" Azaan calls out. He noticed their eyes in the sky was a bit nervous.

"Whoa, Azaan, not sure you can see this but there is an avalanche happening off in the distance. I can barely make it out but given the rushing blanket of snow it is nothing good." Akili soars off leaving Azaan and the others behind.

"And with that he is off. You know one of these days I am going to tie him down and release him when we are good and ready." Jabari sighs.

"Just follow Akili before we lose sight of him." Azaan urges them on as they rush across the landscape. The Misfits had been deemed worthy by King Kion to cross into the Pride Lands but also that of the Tree of Life. King Kovu and Queen Kiara now ruled the Pride Lands since King Simba was blinded and Queen Nala had dealt with the threat of Mheetu, her own brother.

Azaan felt great joy in racing across the land, especially during an emergency like this. There was a purpose, a sense of urgency that shot adrenaline through his system. Adnan wasn't much for the running as his specie weren't known for it but he kept up to the best of his ability. Jabari was close enough to his heels that he had to be careful not to kick him accidentally. And then there was Amali who was off to his right.

"So…Amali, how is the weather today?" He heard Jabari ask the clouded leopard. For her part she rolled her eyes some but again she wasn't much of a talker.

"Let it go Jabari," he said simply ending the conversation. Amali appeared grateful but she much like himself knew the haste they had to put if they were to save anyone trapped by that avalanche.

"Alright, I will, but another thought…what are your thoughts about Jasiri?" Azaan ponders some on this question though he figures he knows where it is going.

"I believe the word is…she is alright," Azaan allows some silence to carry from his answer knowing it is killing Jabari.

"Just alright, are you kidding? C'mon Adnan you must have more to say than our leader. Is Jasiri just alright?" Azaan figured the mandrill was miles away at the Tree of Life so any answer from him would be lost.

"I miss Makini, the way she makes me laugh…the way her smile lights my world up. Right now she is probably healing some sick animal or advising the Queen…" His voice had a tinge of longing and Azaan was thankful he was not in the same situation.

Long as he lived he kept his life private which meant nobody could ever pry or squander their time broaching that line of conversation. Even as early as forming the Misfits he made it clear not to ask him about his love life. Azaan was happy for Adnan and Makini as most of their travel took them about but there had never been any other mandrill.

"You guys are no help. I will wait and see what Akili has to say about any of this." Jabari grows quiet but Azaan knows that won't last long. They are approaching the mountain and as he looks up he notices how the snow appears clumped up above over something.

"Akili…report," he calls out spotting the marital eagle as he swoops down to join them. He doesn't appear tired in the least, but, he imagines much like himself it will be felt later on.

"Hey, what took ya guys? Well anyway turns out it is an avalanche…and, for some reason hearing voices coming from that mound in the snow." He indicates up ahead and Azaan had figured something was off about it.

"Let us make haste…Misfits…take flight." He raced forth and the others followed him. It wasn't much of a saying but with them they were almost always in a hurry coming to the aide of any group who required their assistance.

* * *

Climbing up in the snow it was a bit of a hassle and he felt himself slip a few times. Still he would not give up, he would not bear to let whomever needed their help suffer or freeze. Adnan opted not to take the snowy path but climb up the face of the mountain. There were holes of sorts he was able to place his paws in allowing him to vault up with acrobatic ease.

"Show off," Jabari manages as he continues to fight his way up. Azaan merely cracks a smile as his tiger claws fight to keep him from falling back down the path. It took a bit for him, Jabari, and Amali but they would soon find themselves throwing their weight down where Akili and Adnan awaited them.

"So, should we wait till you guys catch your breath?" Adnan asks as his green eyes watch them out of curiosity.

"No…you get started, chances we'll need to dig to get them out." Azaan felt his ears perk up and he noted the sounds were coming from where the snow piled over something.

Adnan begins to dig through the snow and he shivers visibly. "Ooh, so cold…so…so cold." He continues to dig though not letting anything slow him down. However as he does this snow falls atop him.

Jabari bursts into laughter and Adnan holds his arms as he looks like a frozen mandrill, which he was. "Adnan do not dig with haste, well, I mean hasten your digging but do so without causing more snow to fall down."

"That makes no sense, but, I will try." Azaan manages to gather his strength from the climb and goes to help. Digging was something that required strength and also speed all rolled into one. Jabari and Amali were also up and together they began to dig. The voices were getting louder and Azaan sped up some feeling the fatigue from earlier slip by.

It was hard to say how long they worked to get the snow free but once they did they found animals in a near frozen state, a caracal cat appeared to have a few animals huddled against him and at first they thought he was a goner, but, his head lifts up slowly and his eyes appeared glazed over almost like they were frozen tight.

"Hey…took ya…long enough…" The caracal cat manages as he attempts a wry grin but it is struggling to hold up.

"Akili…I need you to send for help. There are too many for just us to handle." Akili of course was already whisking away and Azaan decided to lay down along with Jabari and Amali as they tried to keep the others warm.

* * *

Akili soared through the sky and did a steep dive feeling the wind beneath him. The Tree of Life wasn't too far away and as he is about to head down he finds a purple martial eagle in his path.

"Hold it…just what is your hurry?" She speaks in a clipped tone of sorts and he blinks back a bit noting her beauty.

"Hoo, I mean, listen kind of in a hurry so…mind moving?" He saw her arch a brow of sorts and he didn't understand what was wrong with him here.

"Hoo? Look, I need to know what the emergency is before I let you through. I know you belong with Azaan so out with it." He attempted to compose himself as much of the adrenaline was starting to ebb off.

"Right, well, turns out there was this avalanche up in the mountain and we went to investigate and possibly help. And it turns out there are some animals that are in need of heat, but, getting them down might not be as easy-."

"Hold up…which mountain?" Akili went to point with his wing and she flew next to him and he fought to compose himself. She had a lovely smell.

"I was wondering if maybe after this-." He had no time to finish as she was already in a steep dive to the Tree of Life. He had no idea whether to follow her or not but he decided to follow just in case he needed to tell his story.

* * *

Fuli was pacing back and forth wondering what was up with Jax. The more he was away the more she felt something not right…like something could have happened to him or worse.

"Hey everyone…I got some news for you." Anga descended down to join them but following behind was Akili, he apparently was part of Azaan's group. She knew this mostly from Kion. Then again they had joined them in the fight to defend the Tree of Life several months ago.

"What is it Anga?" Fuli managed to ask before Kion and Rani came to join them. By now Anga's arrival had caught the attention of everyone at the Tree of Life. Makini shared her anxiousness and was now over eager for any information.

"Akili here spotted an avalanche and it is in the direction of-." Fuli felt her heart stop as she knew right away in her heart where that mountain was, the one where the avalanche happened.

"Where is Jax?" Fuli demands cutting off Anga. Anga for her part appears to handle her outburst in typical Anga fashion.

"If it is my guess…somewhere in that avalanche. Akili can fill you in on more of that." Anga fixes him with a stare and the other eagle appears to compose himself though for some reason Fuli had noticed he jumped a little when she said his name.

"I can, yes I can, er hrm, anyway Azaan managed to get through the avalanche but the animals hunkered inside are in need of heat badly. I was sent here to get assistance in transferring the animals to the Tree of Life-."

"Well then what are standing around here for?" Fuli was half about to bolt but Rani went to intercept her causing her to skid.

"Whoa, hold up, no offense Fuli but you are emotionally compromised at the moment. You won't do us any good if you are only looking to one individual. I hate to say it but you have to stay here and look after things while we go."

"You can't be serious, I mean, Jax is up there…I have to go…tell her Kion." Fuli looks to Kion for help but he bows his head.

"I wish I could Fuli, but, Rani is right. You need to stay here and look after things. We will bring Jax back and everyone else." Fuli was aghast that Kion would do this to her and yet she had to keep calm and realize what position she was in. She had been placed in charge before and she understood what that entailed.

"Very well…be safe, all of you." Fuli smiles some as the others begin to set out for the mountains. Her heart was still with Jax and she hoped they wouldn't come upon any complications.

* * *

Azaan was curious what led to the avalanche. However it was not his place to question Jax. So he did what he could to keep the other animals safe. The frigid weather did not help any and he could feel the cold going through his fur. Truth be told where he grew up the weather was much warmer and part of him wanted to be gone and away from this mountain soon as possible.

"Do you think Akili had any luck getting in contact with…t-those at the T-Tree of Life?" Jabari inquires as his teeth chatter.

"We just have to hold on a bit longer," Azaan tries to reassure him. Amali for her part was looking after some of the wounded and her presence appeared to calm down many of their worries.

Adnan had treated some of the wounded but much of his supplies had been depleted and at best his healing salves just soothed rather than anything permanent.

"I think I hear something." Jabari inches towards the cave mouth and that is when Akili lands in front of him sending him back into the cave.

"Whoa bruh…you ok?" He inquires and Azaan fights back a dry chuckle noting how Jabari wound up on his head.

"Took your…s-sweet time," he righted himself and Azaan gently urges those gathered around him to go outside. Jax for his part was a bit slower to get up but he joined as he attempted to warm up his limbs.

"We came as soon as we could…is everyone alright?" Azaan spotted King Kion and he approached him first as he bowed.

"King Kion, thank you for coming as soon as you could. These animals need tending to and perhaps something warm to help them."

Kion looks around at the group before his eyes focus on Jax. "Yes, of course. Baliyo see if you can help out with assisting the animals. Queen Rani and I need to have a word with Jax."

Azaan of course nods his head as he goes to assist Baliyo. The two had not exchanged many words but he saw the other as an ally. "Congrats on being a father-."

"Well…I'm not a father yet, but thank you. I'm a bit nervous to tell the truth. I really have no idea what I am doing and not sure I will do my cub or cubs any good." Azaan offers a smile.

"You have to trust you will do all you can for them, protect them and make sure they learn right from wrong. It is that early stage of youth where they can be influenced the most. Plus you have Chuluun so you won't be doing this on your own."

"I sometimes wonder if this is something she wants. Chuluun can be distant when talk of starting a family and, once it happens I'm worried-."

"It is normal to have doubts about these things. Once she gives birth and sees her cubs for the first time, well, then it will all fall into place. Now let us see about getting these animals somewhere warm, I know I could do with some warmth."

So the two of them along with others begin the process of moving the animals. Beshte had also come along though he appeared deep in thought. Had something happened…oh well, time to move on.

* * *

Kion stood there with Rani as the two of them were united. Jax was Fuli's mate and they would do their best to hear him out. True chances are he didn't start the avalanche, but, he must know who did and this was a serious moment.

"Jax, first off it is good to see you again. Fuli sends her regards." Kion sat on his haunches and thankfully he had grown used to most temperature.

"Likewise King and Queen, apologies that I am not around more, this goes especially to Fuli whom I am sorry to have worried so. Now…as to this avalanche…it was not my doing."

Queen Rani spoke then, much like him there was concern there. "An avalanche of such a scale could have done worse so we should be thankful it didn't carry. However all the same we are both entitled to hear as to how you are not involved before we can absolve any involvement on your part."

Kion was impressed with her vocabulary but all the same she had been trained by Queen Janna so he shouldn't be too shocked. He for his part waited for him to speak, however, something was off. "Where is Azaad, I thought he would be here-."

"Your highness, your majesty…my answer ties into that. Azaad has been up here for a few months however…his activity has been spotty. I have had him dealing with the jackals who Fuli originally helped drive away. Something was off…and…sadly I only found out too late as the avalanche started to happen-."

"What are you implying?" Kion started in. He could sense Rani stirring beside him knowing she was likely asking the same question.

"I am not implying anything, in fact, he very well voiced my line of doubts. He had sided with the jackals that were part of the avalanche…all to get back at me, in the end, Azaad betrayed us all."

Silence hung in the air but it was clear to Kion then and there not only had Azaad openly betrayed them…but so had Mschiana…just how deep did this go?

**Authors note: **Next chapter we go back to the Pride Lands where we join up with King Kovu, Queen Kiara, Vitani and her Lion Guard, and several other familiar faces. It has been 4 to 5 months since Mheetu's fall and while the Pride Lands has recovered there is still an unease in the air, the worry over what new threat will surface. New pairing alert that will certainly raise brows and a major character death on the horizon, as always keep an open mind.


	6. Chapter 6 New Pride

CH.6: New pride

Vitani had recovered since she was injured in battle and that had been months ago. She had missed out on the final conflict against Mheetu but her Guard for the most part had managed fine on their own. She had pushed herself of late wanting to let her Guard know that she wasn't slacking off or needing more rest because that is the last thing she wanted or needed.

Right now she and her Guard were summoned by her brother and sister in law as they had taken over after Simba's loss of sight. Vitani was surprised to hear that Nala had been the one to put Mheetu down. Peace for the most part had come back to the Pride Lands and Azaan and his group of Misfits had been here not that long ago helping them with a situation.

"Hey Vitani…what are your thoughts about the future?" Chima chimes up next to her and Vitani slows her ascent.

"Honestly I haven't given it much thought. I mean the future is constantly changing day to day, why what about you?" She asks her brave Lion Guard member.

"I would like to settle down and have cubs of my own. However not sure there are many options here in the Pride Lands and such. I'm glad though that we sided with you over Zira, ooh, sorry-."

"It is fine Chima. And I do wish you the best on that. I don't see myself falling into the role of a mother or even carrying cubs but I suppose there has to be somebody for everyone…"

The rest of her Guard assembled around her as she proceeded to Pride Rock where King Kovu and Queen Kiara assembled along with several others. Vitani let her train of thought drift forgetting about the line of conversation.

"Brother you wished to see us?" She sat on her haunches and the other lioness did so as well. They had been with her the day that seemed so long ago now when they had turned away from Zira and her teachings.

"Vitani it is King now, but, it is good to see you all the same. Thank you all for being here. I want to make it known that as I made prominent in my speech when I took over for Simba that by no means am I aiming to rid tradition or turn aside the teachings of Simba. I wish for Pride Landers and those of the Outlands to work together in maintaining balance and securing peace. True we are no longer of the Outlands but we must never forget that it had been our home for some time."

Vitani understood where her brother was coming from but truth be told she was hoping they could get to the serious business. Zazu appeared to sense her consternation as he cleared his throat. "Vitani, did you have anything you wished to say?"

Vitani fought a growl in the back of her throat as the bird appeared to want to get her in trouble. Kovu for his part appeared to look across at her curiously.

"Um, King Kovu…what is the meaning of this gathering?" She meant no disrespect but normally she would be out on patrol with her Lion Guard.

"Right…apologies on reiterating my speech. We have guests who will be coming from quite a distance away…I want you all to be on your best behavior and help out in any way you can. Let us show our guests that we are well behaved and in no way put them on their guard."

"Can we go now?" Vitani again meant no disrespect but honestly she was still getting used to not hurrying off before given permission.

"Vitani," Kiara appears to say but Kovu holds up a paw. Vitani looked over at Kiara knowing that she was likely to lecture her on etiquette and perhaps at some other time, but, if they were to have guests soon the Lion Guard had to be present.

"It is fine Kiara, let her be. Vitani I am ordering you and the Lion Guard to act as escorts to our guests. They should be traveling through the Outlands and I realize it has been some time since we were there but we know the territory which means we know every trap and every animal that would no doubt go after our guests."

"Finally…something I can sink my…worth into. Come on Lion Guard…we protect the land with pride and worth…Lion Guard through and through lets go." Vitani had come up with this saying a bit ago but it seemed to suit them and set them apart from the previous Lion Guard.

* * *

It was her and four lioness; however before they even made it down Vitani had to hit the brakes before bumping into Tifu. "Oh, Vitani, you nearly gave me a fright just now."

"Tifu…um…is there something I can do for you?" Vitani attempts to steel herself just then as they were nearly nose to nose.

"Hmm, not that I can think of…how have you been? It almost feels like you are avoiding me, which I know can't be true, so…when were we going to hang out?"

Vitani looked to the side not sure she can stare into this olive green eyes of hers. Truth be told that day that Tifu had saved her life by sucking out the poison…while it was quite an event, deep down it had stirred something Vitani had been trying to avoid this entire time.

"Soon, very soon…but you see I am kind of needed…very important mission, can't wait. So we should do this again-."

"What you mean talk?" Tifu studies her and Vitani looks to her Guard for any help but they appear to attempt to hide their laughter.

"Yes, just that, talk…bye." Vitani hurries off with the others following in her stead. She eventually catches her breath once they cross into the Outlands.

"So…that is Tifu huh? So she seems cute." Chima comments, she was the brave one in her Guard. Vitani chose to ignore her as she looked over her shoulder at how much distance they had covered.

"She is alright," Vitani pushes on ahead of the others as she can see visages of her mother still haunting her waking hours. However there was no way she could have survived that fall and unlike Scar she wasn't able to come back as some molten lava visage. Vitani had not been present during that but she had heard about it from Kiara.

* * *

The Outlands…the pit of all places she never thought she would be in again. So much of her youth had been spent here toiling in nonexistence while those Pride Landers thrived on their full bellies and pools of water not trying to take a bite out of you. Vitani knew that the others also considered this trip not in their favor but it kept them busy and right now the peace left little for the Lion Guard to do.

She pondered if Kion and the Night Pride were just as bored or they likely were up to their ears in trouble so they were on a constant move. There was a lot of ground to cover but Vitani knew this place like the back of her paw so the only place these delegates or whatever they were just would happen to come through…up ahead. Vitani walked a bit more but one of her Lion Guard, the one who was known for her keen sight angled in next to her.

"So, Vitani, kind of funny about you and Tifu right? I mean for lioness we are held to certain expectations of settling down with a male lion and raising cubs, so-." Chima once again appeared to be talking concerning her and Tifu.

"If you value your life you will hold back on finishing that," Vitani snaps at her. However she relents and calms down. "Look, there is a lot going on…and…I'm unsure really how to continue seeing her knowing that the way I feel isn't even allowed. I mean who am I kidding…how can I continue to see her when we aren't even together?"

Vitani felt like she was trapped somehow between what others expected and what she felt deep down…deep inside. Plus Tifu might not even like her like that and as it was even if she now resided in the Pride Lands her past association over here might dissuade anyone from being with her.

"So Kovu has no idea what animal is coming this way right?" Chima once again brings up. Vitani began to feel that in the back of her head she would have remembered Kovu mentioning, but, now that she thought about it.

"Riiight, so, guess all we can do is look for the next animal to come through." Vitani and the others kept their eyes strained for any movement coming through the pass and yet nothing happens for like the next impassable fifteen minutes.

"Does anyone want to play lioness see?" Vitani chose to ignore her mostly because she had to focus; she had to take this seriously. Given her role as leader she had to be the one to be vigilant and keeping her surroundings in check at all times.

"I believe I see something," the keen one remarks. Vitani looks to where she indicates and sure enough there is a tremble in the ground and up ahead she notices quite a number of wait were they what she thought they were?

"Are my eyes deceiving me cause if they are this would be a first…but…those are elephants right?" Vitani lets out a sigh.

"The Pride Lands does have elephants, however, according to Simba something happened a long time ago that cause the elephants to sort of ease up on size per say. I believe in short however elephants kind of served as prime meal for a lot of predators back in the early days of the Pride Lands."

Vitani had brushed up a bit on this when she had downtime from when things had settled after the competition against herself and Kion. Vitani looks off though noticing some animals veering in on the elephants that were making their approach.

"Alright ladies…let us clear a path for the elephants and hope we don't lose too many in the process." Vitani sets off with the others flanking her as they notice immediately there are some rogue lioness, no doubt a few who still believed in Zira's teachings. While many of them had sided with her against her own mother the full complement did not join their march.

"I can't believe we are doing this, but, talking this out might not be the option. Everyone remember even if they were one of us before…they aren't now. Steer them clear of the elephants." Vitani managed to close the distance and some of the lioness noticed their approach. If there was recognition it was lost or rather not seen long enough for anything to matter as the main body collided.

Vitani tackles one of the lionesses and as they tumble about her Lion Guard still have to give chase. The elephants appear to notice the scuffle and they charge forward. "You need…to…stop this. The war is over…Zira is dead, you are free to live your lives as you want-."

"You are a traitor turning against her…and to think I raised you when your mother doted on Kovu!" The female lashed at her and Vitani took the brunt of the attack and they continued to roll. Vitani bit at her and manages to kick her away.

"Stop them!" Vitani yells and she feels her tail gripped between the teeth of the lioness. "You may have looked after me, but, I am done with this." Vitani aims a well-placed kick to her face before scurrying forth.

Some of the lionesses are attacking the elephant's feet sending a trumpet sound from them. Vitani watches as the lioness with strength tackles one of the lionesses. Vitani saw one of the elephants sink down a bit no doubt hurt from the attack.

Vitani wasn't sure why but one of the trunks of the elephants sweeps her up and hurls her through the air. She lands with a roll as she tries to gain her balance but she had the wind knocked out of her. Wait…what just happened?

"The Lion Guard as I live and breathe, first and last defense of the Pride Lands. I thank you for coming out to meet us like this." Vitani was breathing hard and she feels her legs buckle under her. The landing had not gone as great as she thought and dawning realization set in on her.

"This was a trap…so…what of the ones we were sent here to escort?" Vitani watches as one of the elephants goes to stand up, the one that had been injured and her mouth fell.

"Yes, in regards to that…this was all set up in advance. Now in terms of the ones you were meant to meet, the lioness had pleasure in dining on them. Honestly quite barbaric I am sure but letting their bodies go to waste is truly pointless. Oh where are my manners, the name is Mnyanyasaji Dhaunsiya and I happen to be part of the betrayed, a group that has seen its many members set aside, left behind, belittled or worse yet…betrayed by those they hold closest."

Vitani saw one of the elephants go after one of her lioness, the brave one, Chima, she was pinned down and one of the elephants had its massive foot centering in on her. She squirms but has a brave face even as Vitani is unable to stop it. The other lionesses are corralled by the lioness that appeared to be working with the elephants.

"No…please, you don't know what you are doing!" Vitani attempts to let out the roar but the lioness whom she had attacked gripped her jaw forcing her to keep her roar back.

"You do so much as one roar and the lot of your Lion Guard will meet the same fate. You don't want to miss this. You are to deliver a message to the King…let him know that the betrayed are coming and there is no stopping it."

Vitani saw several of her Lion Guard attempting to fight but one wound up in the trunk of an elephant as he began to squeeze and another was thrown into the wall of rock. Vitani couldn't believe how she had not seen through this, defending such animals when they had let them in. Vitani saw Chima let a single tear fall down and Vitani howls in pain as Chima…

**Authors note: **CalvinFujii is the one who came up with the name for my elephant oc. Also this marks the first death of a Lion Guard character, aka part of the Lion Guard not so much a character from the show but someone who is part of the Guard itself, well, ok technically not first given what happened to Scar's Guard so…well either way just the tip of the iceberg. Next chapter further death is to follow as we spend time in the Pride Land and more Vitani and Tifu on the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7 The pain to move on

CH.7: The pain to move on

Vitani stirred and noticed where she was. Time appeared to have frozen still but things were quite blurry. Whatever weight had affected her in battle and the conflicting emotions running through her were gone and she spotted Chima where the Elephant was about to step on her. Rushing over she went to check on the lioness and noting that she was staring right back at her.

"Chima, how is this even possible?" Vitani knew she should have asked about her health and such but right now something about this seemed…off.

"Vitani…none of this is real. What you are going through right now…it is merely the after effect of what did happen. You are recovering and safe…but…the same cannot be said for myself I am afraid."

Vitani shook her head stubborn in learning that none of this was real and right now she was having a conversation with someone who was no longer…here. Chima was the youngest of the them and Vitani had really taken a liking to her. Suddenly she moves her paw up and the elephant appears to move away from her.

Vitani is left dumbstruck by it all and she finds the other lioness moving off. "Wait! Where are you going?" Vitani gave chase and again she did not feel any pain or any of the rage that had been welling up in her at being helpless when it all transpired.

"It is time to move on…time to join my parents. You know what they told me before they died? They told me don't be in a hurry to join us, well, looks like I am going to have to disappoint them. Do you remember that talk we had before seeing your brother?"

Vitani searched her memory and nods her head visibly shaken. For some reason she was unable to summon the courage to cry and any ability to blame herself for not seeing the trap were prevented as if by some invisible force.

"I will never be able to have a family of my own. True my parents or rather parent weren't perfect, honestly hard even remembering my father but all the same they imbued in me a maternal instinct and even if I was the youngest I wanted to teach my daughter better than I was taught, to follow out of blind ambition to be at the center of all the chaos happening."

Vitani attempts to follow but finds her paws rooted to the ground. Her vocal chords appear strained and what lied ahead…it was so bright and she couldn't see past it. The passage happened to be the same one that the elephants had used to get here.

"Chima, please don't go…stay here with me…we can figure things out-." Vitani knew how ridiculous she was being but she honestly could not see her friend going.

"Vitani…you should talk to Tifu while you can. I'm sorry to say that we are not given unlimited time on this plane of existence that we call living. Each day is more painful than the next and if you wind up like me…you are only left with regrets when you should feel full of life and happiness the time you make it to this point. You will always be my friend Vitani…and…seriously even if you make a fool of yourself talk to her, tell her how you feel…someone that special shouldn't be left on the sidelines. And one last thing…you may find yourself short one member in the Lion Guard, it might be wise to think about replacing me sooner rather than later-."

"Nobody can replace you Chima!" Vitani found her voice hoarse and the light was getting brighter and Chima lowers her head.

"Thank you for that Vitani, but, even as King Simba did there is always someone next in line to take over. You will need the Lion Guard at full force for this coming threat…far more threatening than Mheetu himself because they are going after key targets, key individuals and who is to say what they will do once they reach their goal. Be true to yourself no matter what others say…be proud of the one you have feelings for…much like your mark signifying you as Lion Guard, wear your identity with pride."

Vitani attempts to move and stumbles awkwardly like a young cub but by then Chima is already nearing the light. Movement appears to grow sluggish and as the light swallows her whole she feels herself losing all sense of where she was till she fell down.

* * *

Vitani would wake up and much like before found herself with Rafiki circling her along with her brother. "Hey bro…no need to hover like that," Vitani manages.

"Vitani!" Kovu rushes over to her and she offers a weak smile as they appear to brush their heads together before he eases back.

"Wow…can't say I have had such a reaction from you in a long time. How are the others doing?" Vitani could see the hurt in his reflection knowing too well that it was true, that Chima was not with them.

"Everyone is fine, though, some are better off than others. One was thrown against some rocks so it will take a bit to heal those injuries. Another was nearly constricted to death so that too will need some mending. The Pride Lands does have elephants but most of your guard wants nothing to do with them. Chima…she…"

Vitani finally felt her tears fall freely down her cheeks and her violet eyes appear to hide behind lids not wanting to face up to what had happened. Chima was gone, she got that, but all the same it would suck royally not hearing her sing songing voice early in the morning trying to get her up or sharing stories of the Outlands.

"She is one with the Circle of Life now…you needn't worry about her suffering any more Vitani," Rafiki manages as he runs some salvant or healing stuff on her. The smell was awful but right now her body was in need of healing.

"I am sorry for your loss Vitani. I knew Chima from back in the Outlands as well and she was certainly a positive beacon even during our mother's tirade. However since you are up now I want you to tell me what exactly happened out there. The other lioness mentioned elephants and other lioness but were not more specific than that."

"His name is Mynyanyasaji Dhaunsiya and he is part of a group called the betrayed. He is looking to hurt those closest to him and left the rest of us alive to deliver a message. He is coming, they are all coming and there is no stopping them. It is a threat that has not been dealt with before…and…I was unable to stop him because if I let off my roar…everyone I cared about would be hurt there and then."

Vitani hated being helpless in such a situation. She could see that her brother could notice such a feeling as he places a paw on her shoulder. "Listen Vitani…there was nothing you could have done in such a situation. It is because of you that the others are even alive to begin with. Now the others said there were three elephants, so, from now on all we need to do is tighten security and make sure such a situation doesn't happen again-."

"And Chima, did you guys retrieve her body?" She hated to think what would have happened if she were left there to be the meal of those lioness.

"Yes, Chima is with us…and we plan to give her a proper sendoff. I really thought that our mother had taken all the lioness with her on that march but guess some slipped behind or perhaps it was made clear that should Zira fail they were to continue their wicked ways. Either way we will hold them accountable in one way or another."

Vitani nods her head but she is feeling a bit sleepy. Whatever it was that Rafiki had put on her it was doing wonders for her body but she was unable to hold her head up much longer before Kovu's visage slowly disappears and she finds herself sleeping.

* * *

Vitani for the next several days or so winds up slipping in and out of consciousness…her company consisting of Kiara, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa, and Tifu. It was on the day that Tifu arrived that she was her most awake.

"Tifu…hi," Vitani adjusts herself to the best of her ability but the other lioness appears to hurry over to her to settle her down.

"Hey now don't do that…here…just lie perfectly still. I'm sorry I haven't been around but ever since our last meeting it has got me thinking. What was it exactly you wanted to talk about?" Vitani had forgotten that and she felt her gaze avert for a few seconds.

"Oh, that, well…um…are you seeing anyone right now?" Vitani met her gaze knowing the other must be confused at this point.

"Huh, well, I am seeing you if that is what you mean." Tifu appears to tilt her head to the side and Vitani lets out a soft sigh.

"I don't mean that, not exactly that is. Listen Tifu…are you involved with anyone, romantically?" Tifu has this wide eyed gaze and Vitani almost regrets asking, and yet…she also figures it is better to follow Chima's advice and tell her how she felt without the regret.

"Oh, well, not really no. Why do you ask?" Vitani shouldn't be relieved hearing that but in the least it allows her a bit of breathing room.

"Tifu, I, well…not even sure how to begin, but just bear with me on this. I have these feelings…and…of late they have become almost impossible to ignore. Chima, not even sure if I can believe this or not but she talked to me before going on her journey…and she told me to tell you…how…I felt…"

Vitani waits a beat and Tifu appears to digest some if not all she has said. "Wait, Vitani, are you telling me you-?"

"I like you Tifu…and…I can understand if you do not return my feelings. I just know that I can't live; know that I never told you how I felt. I think some of my experience with Chima was learning that if you want to do something with your life…there is no time like the present."

Tifu appears unsure how to respond and perhaps Vitani had overstepped her bounds. Maybe she had misread signals or saw signals that were not there. Vitani wished that she could just walk away but she was currently stuck here till she mended completely.

"You know what…you don't need to answer…if anything I managed to get it out in the open and we can just move on-."

Tifu walks over and licks her. Vitani is left in a shock of stupor…unsure really what had just happened but Tifu is now nuzzling her and her olive green eyes fix on her.

"I like you too Vitani. I really do like you…just…this entire time I never knew how to admit the words aloud in fear I may get judged or someone will tell me it is wrong to fall for another lioness." Vitani gazes into her eyes and the two of them laugh.

"You have no idea how relieving it is to hear you say it back…cause I was so afraid it was just me. Still, um, if you weren't busy perhaps you could-?"

"Vitani, relax, I am here with you because I want to be. There is no other place I would see myself and you just rest and I will keep watch over you." Vitani smiles as she lies her head down and Tifu rests her head atop hers. Something Chima said sat with her about possibly replacing her in the Lion Guard with someone else, and, the name of Tifu might have been mentioned but either way she knew that the healing process would be slow but right now all she could think was she had someone with her that she could be herself around.

**Authors note: **This has something that has been cooking away in my brain for a bit and thankfully I finally made it happen. I feel Disney is a bit slow on the uptake when it comes to the LGBTQ Community and in terms of characters it is slower than it should. If Disney was open to all walks of life it wouldn't' be so sheltered as it is. I take pride in being able to bring such characters into the fold and I have seen others do so as well on here. In some sense fanfic writers are ahead of a curve that shouldn't be a curve but one easily accepted. So in the fifth season the first pairing to break the mold Vitani x Tifu. Who is to say what pairing will come out next, but, for now in the following chapter we return to the Tree of Life and for those asking for it, we'll have some Kion and Rani up ahead.


	8. Chapter 8 Road to Simba

CH.8: Road to Simba

News of Azaad ran rampant and before Rani could even intercept it Fuli was seeking them out. It was early morning and Rani was lying with Kion as the two of them were exhausted. Several days or close to a week at best had passed since the day on the mountain and honestly not knowing when the betrayed will strike next had everyone on edge.

"Kion!" Rani lifts her head and blinks back the crust under her eyes before she spots the cheetah hurrying to where they were.

"Fuli…what is it?" Kion was a bit groggy and Rani wished he could have slept in. Her mate was running to and fro and having been filled in about the situation in the Pride Lands he was equally worried his family might be the target of the betrayed.

"When were you going to tell me about Azaad? How could you keep something like this from me? I had to hear it from Bunga and Binga of all and it just irks me so much. I thought we didn't keep secrets from one another?"

Rani attempted to speak but knew that Kion had this. She knew that Fuli was his second of command and she had trusted her to look after things where neither of them was available.

"Fuli…you have no idea how sorry I am that I kept this from you. However you should also know that I was acting in your best interest-."

"How is keeping something like this, especially when it concerns Azaad secret from me in my best interest? Kion do you even know where he is now? What else do I not know about the encounter?"

Rani intervenes feeling like this has gone on long enough. "Fuli, please, you need to calm down. We know little of Azaad's whereabouts as it was Jax who had the encounter with Azaad. He was the one holed up on that mountain from an avalanche that was set up by Azaad and the jackals he was supposed to be keeping an eye on-."

"Well…what if he was coerced into doing it? We don't exactly know if Azaad was under duress and he wasn't in his right mindset. Nothing is adding up here…and he was my friend, none of you ever took the time to get to know him-."

"Fuli Rani is right…you need to calm down. Perhaps we don't know all the facts but you have to realize that could be possible that Azaad is part of the same group that attacked Vitani's group as well as what happened with Beshte. As it is since the battle at the Tree of Life have you had any contact with Azaad?"

Fuli was an emotional wreck…that much was certain, however, Rani allowed the cheetah to pace about without lending a paw knowing that right now if she or Kion touched her it would set her off even more. Rani felt slight guilt on not revealing this sooner to Fuli but she also knew that she and Kion were hoping to figure things out before revealing it but somehow as usual word got out and they had to face up to the consequences. Still…she hoped that Fuli could rationalize things. Given the loss of Surak and others they needed to be together in this rather than apart.

Fuli walks away a bit and Rani stands next to Kion. "I'm worried about Fuli. I have never seen her act like this. Do you think we did the right thing-?"

"I feel that open communication would have only made things worse. I mean…putting off telling her was the best option at the time. Fuli needs time to process this and it is never easy learning that someone you were close to would go and do something so…atrocious. Still…much as Fuli is close to Azaad she has to understand that some friendships cannot be mended. Azaad was the one to leave Fuli before the two of them could be together…and…when he showed up back in her life she had already moved on with Jax."

Rani knew he was right on that front but still…it hurt seeing her like that. The whereabouts though of Azaad after leaving the Tree of Life during the battle, the one where she had been taken by Makucha and such…remained a mystery. He would show up later on lending aide to Jax up in the mountains and yet…from what Jax told them he communicated with the jackals to have them operate under him.

"I imagine you are thinking the same thing as I am," Kion appears to read her thoughts and she forgets just how close they had become.

"The betrayed…it all comes back to them. Mschiana, Azaad, and this Mnyanyasaji all appear to have some sort of vendetta. Mschiana against you and Beshte and seeing how Queen Janna is no longer around much of that now falls on you, while Azaad clearly is against anyone who makes Fuli happy and no doubt ridding Jax out of the picture allows things to smooth over there. And that leaves…well…truly the longest name possible so I will call him MD, and for him…honestly I have no idea. Still an elephant has a longer memory than most animals in the Pride Lands so whatever he is mad about goes pretty deep."

Rani contemplates this some and they were all valid points for revenge…at least looking at it from their viewpoint. They had been wronged but with Azaad he had stepped out of Fuli's life and for Mschiana she was trying to force Beshte into a situation he was not ready for. Perhaps they needed another opinion on the matter.

"Kion…I think it is time we seek out other council on this matter. I believe we should go and seek out your father." Rani could easily talk to her parents while Kion could reach out to his Grandfather but honestly it has been some time since Kion spoke to his father. Rani could see the confliction in his face and knew that going to see his father would be one sided as King Simba was no longer able to see…Mheetu made certain to leave that parting gift before departing.

"I don't know Rani…what if makes things awkward? And who would look after the Tree of Life?" Kion ran his paw along the ground.

"Well I would of course, I mean, I am Queen and naturally…oh wait, you were counting on me coming with you weren't you?" Rani stared over at Kion but didn't realize just how close he was.

"Rani, I-Well that is to say…it would mean a great deal to me if you joined me on this venture. Truth be told I'm not sure I can face my father alone and I could use the company also…"

"Well…who am I to say no to my mate and King of the Tree of Life?" Rani licked him and the two shared a mutual look of understanding as their heads touch and for the longest moment they share that bond that had tied them together so long ago…and to this day still bound them eternally.

"Fuli as always would be my recommendation for looking after the Tree of Life. If she is unable to of course perhaps Baliyo might, assuming Chuluun isn't keeping him busy." Baliyo was certainly ready though Rani had yet to leave him in command of anything.

"I think I will go have a conversation with my brother in regards to looking after the Tree of Life, as for Fuli, perhaps you can handle her. With any luck one of them will be able to and we can leave after that. Also, Kion, don't worry about your father…he has your mother helping him out."

Rani hurries off hoping to catch Baliyo before he went out on patrol. The thought of traveling with Kion excited her and honestly it had been quite a bit of time since they did anything together on such a scale.

* * *

"I'm nervous Rani. What do I even say to them?" Rani had managed to find Baliyo and after a bit of conversing she found he would be ready to look after the Tree of Life, still, she could sense his unease and as they wound up on the hill where she normally talked to her parents she had mentioned him speaking to their parents.

"How about the fact they are going to be grandparents? Also…I have never done this before, talking to them with someone else present. It is mostly a select few who can do this, myself and Kion, but I am sure with me here the connection should be fine."

"Connection?" Baliyo inquired. Rani took a breath and she reaches out with her paw and places it on Baliyo's shoulder. There is a rumble up above and sure enough appearing there are the visages of their parents.

"Rani…and is that Baliyo with you?" Rani smiled some glad that this was working. She opens her eyes a crack and can see Baliyo tearing up some, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Mom, dad…I can't believe it…you are here, and, sorry I shouldn't be acting like such a cub." Baliyo sniffed and Rani offered an encouraging smile.

"You are doing fine my son," Sahashi tells him, it was their father and his voice as Rani remembered it was quite nurturing and warm.

"We have missed you so much. What is it did you want to share with us?" Rani smiled as her mother was quite observant and given this was Baliyo's news she did not wish to ruin it.

"Well…I'm sure you will be proud I have a mate now. And…you two are going to be grandparents." Baliyo managed to gather his courage and his parents, no, their parents were beaming.

"This is wonderful news Baliyo…we could not be prouder. How are you handling the news? I knew the moment your mother was pregnant I was quite a wreck, well, I was. The burden of being a new father is always quite a stretch from normal duties but it is quite rewarding in the end seeing that face light up upon seeing your own."

Baliyo sniffs again and he attempts to find his voice. "It was a bit…hard to swallow at first, I mean, I had no experience in what to expect…let alone who to turn to for advice. I should probably tell you that Chuluun, my mate, she isn't your typical partner in crime…given she was a villain before she and I became one-."

"Do you love her?" Rani knew that was her mother and her voice held no judgement on what Baliyo revealed.

"Yes, I do, with all my heart. Some days she questions how I could love her and the fact she has one eye and such she questions how her, how our cubs will react to her and whether she will even make a great mother."

Sahashi and Anada exchange glances and they appear to both be on the same page. "Baliyo, it is important to be there for Chuluun…now more than ever. She is going to need your moral support, your loving support, but most of all not even saying anything will give her that boost in morale at her lowest point. Pregnancy can take its toll and lead to many emotional spurts…you may have already encountered such already."

Baliyo shifts about and Rani hides a giggle. Oh she had heard some of those outbursts and some of them kind of were a bit…off, so, most around had to cover their ears. Still given her mother going through it twice she knew full well what to expect, or, rather her father did.

"Cherish her Baliyo, and, if she slips just be there to offer a shoulder to cry on or lean on. And Rani, when can we expect-?"

"Well would you look at the time…I was supposed to meet up with Kion, kind of got this mission so thanks for this mom and dad. Talk to you soon." Rani ended the conversation and as soon as she let her paw move the connection ended.

"Mission?" Rani races off with Baliyo chasing after her. Hopefully his talk with Fuli went just as good as over here.

* * *

"Fuli you need to stay here. I can't have you going after Azaad, not on your own at least. Wait till I get back…we'll go together-."

"And why should I wait? Kion I have stuck with you guys through thick and thin, but, now more than ever I have to find the answers on my own. Azaad can still be swayed or saved…I have to at least try."

Kion let out a sigh really hoping that it had not come to this. Fuli and him had never had it this bad but now she wasn't even acting like her usual self. She was fired up…any sense of reason he could think of got blasted away by that temper of hers.

"Fuli I need you to stay here…everyone is counting on you. The Tree of Life might be safe now but there is no guarantee it will be for long. The betrayed are certain to make another move soon, and, there is strength in numbers-."

"Fine…strength in numbers, but having one member absent won't be leaving it entirely defenseless. Azaad and I need to talk…I need to hear it from him on what transpired up in that mountain. I won't be gone long and if you wish to punish me then fine."

Kion thought about forcing her to stay but right now she was only hearing what she wanted. It was getting late and the Night Pride was going to set out soon. Rani could already be seen approaching and he lets out a sigh knowing he might come to regret this.

"Fuli…as King of the Tree of Life I give you permission to leave on this assignment. However if you are not back by tomorrow latest…I will have someone come after you." Kion saw her look of appreciation and with her catchphrase lost in the wind she bolted forth and as Rani joined him it was pretty clear she knew what was transpiring.

"I see things went well here. Are you certain it was the right choice letting her go? We both know she is only going to encounter heartache out there and Azaad will no doubt be waiting for her to seek-."

"Yes, I know and that is why…hold up, hey Anga you around?" He called out and soon he saw her coming into view.

"Your Majesty, your Highness…what can I do for you?" Kion filled her in and she nods her head as she flies back to talk to the council.

"So…everything is set with Baliyo and that just leaves us. It is a long journey…do you think it is wise leaving under the cover of night?" Rani studies him and Kion winks.

"Sure…besides I could use the run." Once again they lick and nuzzle before setting off in search of Simba's council…and hopes that they don't run into any trouble or that the Tree of Life encounters any in their absence.

**Authors note: **The road to seek out Simba will be quite something else and in the next chapter the villains converse on the current events as more join their cause.


	9. Chapter 9 Gathering of ill content

**Authors note: **So who is still here? Sorry I can't hear you, wait can't see you…wait no I can see the favorites, follows, reviews we should be good. Now as per usual every tenth chapter is the mid-season finale, the first chapter even if not stated is the season premiere. Chapter 11 counts as the mid-season premiere and if I continue as with the 4th season then the twentieth chapter counts as the season finale, whoo. Now it is still too early to decide if I will even attempt a sixth season or if this will be it. Now the unspoken question I am sure you know that is out there is 'if I have an oc…how do I make it possible to get them in your many works or such or if I have a character I want paired with someone' well the easiest thing I can think of is pm me, or even just put it out there along with your review and if I like it enough it will make its way into the fanfic. It has been a long journey so not even sure if I have put this out there or not already, still, do not be discouraged if your idea doesn't make it in. Sometimes my answers are based on the plans already set in motion or I might already have plans to pair a certain character up, maybe your character doesn't fit into the current story trajectory. Either way know that I appreciate the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. Moving into chapter 9, the one before the mid-season finale we find the villains gathering.

CH.9: Gathering of ill content

Mnyanyasaji stared out at the gathered animals before him as he lets out a sound from his trunk indicating the meeting was beginning. "Thank you all for gathering here…I hope to keep this brief but given what is on the agenda expect to stay a little longer than intended. For all of you who happen to be new my name is Mnyanyasaji Dhaunsia and don't expect me to say my full name all the time, it maybe one thing for an elephant to remember but even so do not expect me to repeat it for even that name is a mouthful."

He looks out at the new faces along with those who had been with him since the formation of the betrayed. Mschiana was there along with Azaad and there was even some sort of bird who had kept company with Mheetu. Few knew of this but Mheetu had been a member of this group long ago…and their paths had crossed. It was sad to know what had transpired in his final moments and it would have been good for him to get that revenge he so deserved.

Even so however he did blind the King and even managed to take over the Pride Lands, not as long as Scar had done…but enough to make it a point that no matter how guarded that land was it was up for the taking by those committed to it.

"The first thing on the agenda is to bring the new members up to speed on current events. Many of you know that the betrayed were formed to go after those who had set us aside, turned us away…brought about deceit and betrayal the likes of which a simple apology will never suffice. We linger in the dark and dwell upon that emotional crisis of character never knowing the love of those who stand above us.

"We have already taken steps to ensure that we are not forgotten. Mschiana has turned on Beshte after his refusal to be her mate even when she would join their ranks. She had even agreed to another meeting when the meeting for the alliance soured. How heartbroken she must have been and she gave him all the chances in the world…well…now there is no going back and she herself says she will take out an area to flood the Tree of Life."

There was thundering roars of approval from within the group and Mschiana held her head high in pride. He for his part trumpets and the roars die down some. "Z…what do you have to report?"

Z sat atop one of the branches or rather perched and his beady eyes went down to him honing on him and Mnyanyasaji felt like he could see into his soul which was quite disconcerting.

"A female cheetah is in desperate search for answers…no doubt we all know who she seeks. The King and Queen are heading to the Pride Lands to seek out aide, given who the King is it is quite clear whom he seeks council with. Otherwise little to report."

Nodding his head he turns his attention to Azaad. "Azaad for your role in the betrayal I ask you to meet up with this female and be rid of her once and for all. You may take the-."

"No, Azaad wishes to do this on his own. It is imperative for me to keep my place among the betrayed and if I do not do this it will be wasted. So please…allow me this."

Mnyanyasaji merely nods his head and Azaad rushes off. It was quite clear that he was aiming to do away with the one who did his heart harm, though, he did wonder if it was too much to take on alone. Turning his attention to those gathered he clears his throat.

"In order to be free of our pain we must first get rid of those who caused us such pain. Many of you have shared your stories with me and I feel that loss, that anguish and I promise you that until you are free of such individuals who caused such strife you will never be free. The Tree of Life is for some the bane while Pride Rock in the Pride Lands stands as another. Soon I will assemble a party to take on the Tree and another to go to the Pride Lands.

"The Night Pride and the Lion Guard serve to protect each so we must strike them while they are vulnerable. The Lion Guard itself is down one member but that isn't enough. The enemies who have done us wrong know of us…know what we hope to accomplish, and with good intent I made it known because knowing who is going to cause their doom…is better than faceless figures in the shadows."

He made it imperative that each and every one who was gathered here understood what was at stake. Right now they were only half of who they once were…and it was because of that betrayal they faced they were left ghosting about. He would make them whole again, give them a purpose…a chance to right the wrong done.

"You are all dismissed until further notice." He lets out a few trumpets on his trunk before they all milled about or sought their own circles. He didn't care so much for the circles as it often felt like they were plotting but he would let them do as they pleased…for now. It was important they didn't go off on their own without him knowing or it would unravel everything worked on.

He retired away from the others…harboring his own story he would not reveal. Mschiana of course sought him out and he allowed it. The female hippo sat her big butt down and looked up at him.

"I'm not sure Azaad has it in him to do away with Fuli. I mean that whole avalanche and siding with the jackals was sheer brilliance…not to mention killing the leader. However this is someone who he cares deeply for. Now of course as for me…heh…you want me to get rid of Beshte I can do so without a problem-."

"If I did not have trust in those among me…I would be keeping them from fulfilling their purpose here. Every single animal who is under me knows that to be betrayed is to suffer. So we must betray them…have that trust placed in us and tear them down. The young lioness who leads the Lion Guard…she witnessed just how much of a betrayal had happened from letting her guard down, believing that we came as guests and that her old friends were in fact the main threat. That trust to protect ones comes naturally so when it came time to kill one of her Guard and threaten her to the point that all others were in harm's way…it left her reeling and no doubt filled with that guilt of not doing more.

"However she is merely an obstacle…not the one I intend to fully betray. Suffice to say he has already been dealt with, partially, but I plan to draw him out. It goes deeper though then that for his father was the one who truly betrayed me and I can do little at this moment for he is dead."

"Mufasa…he betrayed you?" Mschiana was sharp; he had to give her that. He had already spoken more on this subject than he had intended to.

"Most would think that Scar was the evil one…but…even Mufasa has skeletons in his past few even know about. I won't go too much into it but suffice to say my stake in this group is to go after all those associated with his son…his legacy. So I suppose that means for my betrayal…it will include the Tree of Life as well as the Pride Lands."

He sniffed some and it was almost like the past was threatening to be exposed right before his eyes, images he had buried were trying to surface. Tearing away from them he addresses Mschiana who is still there.

"Do not speak of this to anyone. I am not ready to reveal it. Prepare those who will join you and do so with haste. And truth be told I was tempted to send the jackals to look after young Azaad, but, it would go against what I spoke of so for now we leave it to him. I must make ready for the Pride Lands and make my presence fully known."

He left her there as he walked on. Indeed two elephants were waiting for him there though the one who had been attacked was in dire need of help. He could barely keep himself up and it was to him he would trust with the most important plan he had…which would mean more death but in the end…some sacrifices would be needed to ensure the group gained traction and that true fear was felt by those that they were coming for.

**Authors note: **In the mid-season finale Fuli and Azaad meet up for what will prove to be the ultimate act of betrayal and also the worse is yet to come as Mnyanyasaji heads to the Pride Lands where even more loss will be felt. Is there anyone you are attached to?


	10. Chapter 10 Losing oxygen pt one

**Authors note: **Apologies on the time it has taken to get this up. Aside from real life it has also stemmed from difficulty procuring such a chapter and the content you are about to read. It is a lengthy read and my advice as always is take it slowly, if you need to take a break and return to it please do so. There will be character deaths to mull over but stick around till the end for a surprise to hold you over till I get the second half of the season prepared. Again no ideas about a season six as of now so I will keep you updated on this or whether I see enough people tuning in to sway my decision.

Mid-Season Finale

CH.10: Losing oxygen pt one

Fuli was racing forth like her lungs were about to be depleted. All sense of urgency flooding her system, her back legs practically on air each time she pushed forth with her front. Fighting off the sweat as it threatened to impair her visions he knew she had to see Azaad. This had to be all some sort of misunderstanding…that Azaad would never do the things he was said to have done. Jax must have just been misread the situation. Yeah…it had to be the jackals that had caused that avalanche.

Fuli in her time in the Lion Guard had never faced such conflicting thoughts. Azaad would clear everything up and they could go back to being friends. She missed having him in her life and even if she was with Jax now some part of her would always care about him.

Azaad could be spotted up ahead as if somehow her racing thoughts had drawn him to this exact location. Funny thing was this was the exact spot where they had raced so long ago. How had it been she found herself here all of a sudden? Fuli skidded to a stop and Azaad just sat there with this pensive expression on his face.

"Fuli…it is so good to see you again, Azaad has missed you so. I mean, I miss you. And you are here without Jax-?"

Fuli lowered her eyes feeling like he must have forgotten she was with Jax. "Um, Azaad, you do remember Jax and I are mates right?" Fuli saw a slight disappointment cross his features but however brief it was she couldn't shake that pain as he went on to his next emotion, spite.

"Of course, how could I forget, you are with that feline from the mountains…how long did it take for you to be together forgetting all about Azaad?" He began to move about and Fuli felt that this was going nowhere.

"Azaad, please, let us not make this difficult. I came here seeking you out in regards to the story about the avalanche in the mountains. Clearly you had nothing to do with it and-."

"Would you be saddened to learn the truth on that? Have you come here expecting for Azaad to spin some tall tale as it were that I had nothing to do with it, that the jackals acted alone and I tried to warn your mate Jax regarding the incident but failed to before he was caved in leaving me out with the jackals?"

Fuli could sense his temper rising and he was pacing about practically going over his own paw prints. Fuli wanted to reach out to him and her ears flattened as she could hear his growl.

"Fuli…I love you, and…each and every single day that has passed since that day I left you at the Tree of Life has been one that I have come to regret. Say you love me…say that you will leave Jax…we can get on with our lives and be free to live away from-."

"You did those things in the mountains…didn't you?" Fuli had been in doubt this entire time but seeing and hearing how much he was unhinged drew away such doubt. Where was this Azaad from before? Why did you have to hurt me? What was the honest truth that transpired that day-?"

Azaad let out a laugh then. It was not the most pleasant of laughs and Fuli tensed as she felt that any moment he might snap. "Do you really want to know? Will it make you feel better knowing just how low I sunk to get you to come here?"

"Please, stop, you need help Azaad. Come with me back to the Tree of life and maybe Nirmala can help you-."

"I am who I am…nothing is going to change me, nobody is going to take away what I feel. I work for the betrayed and offered my services to Jax. I convinced him that I had gone off to do some thinking and was fine with you two being together. I made contact with the jackals and made it seem like I was spying on them when really I learned of their plight and saw that we had a mutual enemy in Jax. Thus a plan was in motion which led to an avalanche and well…plans kind of derailed when Jax got the animals into the caves before they could be swallowed up by the avalanche."

Fuli fought back the tears not wanting to hear any of this. Here he was talking easily about attempting to kill her mate. What was he thinking…or wait…he wasn't thinking so did he regret any of it?

"The jackals were none too happy that Jax and the others were not buried under the snow for their picking, so, in order to exhume dominance over them I killed the leader in combat. I then reported back to the leader of the betrayed and well after a bit of time learning of your search for me I decided to meet you…see if you had any change of mind about Jax-."

"I cannot believe this…I cannot believe you! There is still time for you to redeem yourself and turn against the betrayed-."

"No, in fact, given your feelings towards me are not even sure we can remain friends." Azaad bent down low and Fuli felt her heart panic.

"There has to be another way…you didn't just come all this way to-?" Fuli couldn't finish as she was glossy eyed, her body threatening to crumple down from such weighty words. The two of them now circling one another seizing any chance of usurping the guard of the other; this was not happening.

"The only way I can move forward with my life is to get back at the one who betrayed me…by exacting my hate and despise unto you. So…for Azaad…there is no going back, there is only moving forward."

He then attacked. Fuli anticipated the leap as she shot forward allowing his claws to rake her back and she skids to a halt past him. She hisses in pain and looks over as he gathers his traction before racing at her. Fuli growls and meets him half way as they clash, claws and teeth scoring hits as neither refuse to let up before Fuli forces him back with a claw swipe to the chin.

"Don't think any of this makes me happy…cause it doesn't. If I had known that this would have happened I would have not come. I have been raised to believe that anyone can be talked down from a cliff with enough understanding and support. You are up on this cliff with me but even so you would jump no matter how much I begged you to change-."

"Changing is irrelevant, it serves no purpose in my end goal and the only way I can be healthy and free is to remove you from the picture. You will not return my love…all I see is red." He charges at her tackling her to the ground and she winds up on her back keeping him from biting her head off.

"Get…off…me!" Fuli let loose a volatile yell as everything was bubbling up inside of her and all of the restraint she had held in before was surfacing. She kicks out sending him tumbling back. Lashing out at him she didn't see the Azaad from before, no, in fact she saw somebody she didn't recognize any more.

Azaad doesn't appear to yell out at her but takes her attacks. Tears have refused to fall at this point and she notices how her claws impact on him and that is when he bites down on her paw and drags her over to the edge of the cliff. She is helpless in getting him to remove and the more she fights the tighter his grip causing her to cry out. Soon she is left dangling over the edge feeling her back paws slipping to grasp at the wall.

"Azaad…help me up…" Fuli felt the pain in her paw and she saw him walking over to her. He appeared to be considering it…which didn't help her situation. It was this exact spot in fact where she had saved his life during a rematch the two held in the race. She could have won but came back to save him. Now their situation was reversed and yet the two of them were in different head space.

"I am where I am supposed to be…starting now I will not look back, and while I may have failed to kill Jax…perhaps the root of the problem is here…on this cliff, where it all began." Azaad goes to step on her paw and she whimpers.

"Azaad…please…think this over," Fuli feels her grip slip even more and that is when he steps on her paw even more and she is unable to hold up a grip any longer. She falls…staring up at Azaad and she closes her eyes. Everything else is lost on her as she expects to be dropping for some time before the eventual end.

* * *

Vitani stretches out some as she lets out a yawn and smiles as Tifu was nestled against her. The two had taken to napping together and Vitani had already broached the subject of her becoming one of the Guard. Of course she had spoken to her brother and Kiara prior knowing that it was in their call.

"Is it time to get up?" Tifu looks up at her and Vitani licks her lightly as she attempts to get her own sleep out of the way.

"Yes, we are to patrol, don't worry you will get used to it. The others should already be up. C'mon you got this." Vitani gave her a gentle nudge and Tifu laughs lightly as she goes to get onto her feet.

"Do you think they will be back?" Vitani knew perfectly well what she was talking about and some part of her wasn't sure how to respond.

"Are you scared?" Vitani sits down as she studies her with her concerned expression. The Lion Guard had not been known for losing its members since Scar's Guard and even then it wasn't like the positions were meant for lifers.

"Some part of me is…but…it isn't for me, it is for you." Tifu's answer shocked Vitani as she wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"You are scared…for me?" Tifu goes to get up and sits before her as she blushes. Vitani could not recall a time someone was concerned for her safety.

"Yes…and the thing is…I've never been in this situation before. It is all so brand new and yet after what happened to-."

"Yeah, I get that, and I get where you are coming from. If she had a mate how would they feel upon losing that significant other. I think of how Nala came close to losing Simba to Mheetu and much like you this relationship is still new that my emotions are all over the place."

Their faces touch and Vitani breathes her in. They had sort of become a beacon for couples everywhere. Course she would always look to her brother and Kiara for bringing the Outlanders together with the Pride Landers.

"Vitani! Your brother summons you and the Lion Guard. It would appear that matters are indeed grave! Oh dear!" Zazu had flown in that exact moment so anything she wanted to say to Tifu was lost for now as she scrambled to get her emotions in check.

"Did my brother say what was up?" She hurried after the older bird feeling her heart racing unsure what of what sort of grave situation would require the Lion Guard.

* * *

Vitani would arrive along with her Lion Guard and found that their summoning had not been a mistake. The Pride Lands was in a state of chaos as lioness from the Outlands had invaded alongside jackals and the elephants were back. So many savage animals seeking to do them harm…but why?

"I need your Lion Guard to protect as many of the animals as you can. There are many who can't fight and left alone who knows what will happen. I realize this is only the second time your Lion Guard has been in such a position and the first you were indisposed, plus, this will be a first for Tifu but any training she will get is here and now. Can I trust you with this Vitani?"

"Do not worry brother…the Lion Guard is here to serve and protect and we will not let a single animal fall." Vitani looked to her guard but especially Tifu who had been made part of the Guard after the loss of their other.

Racing off with their motto Vitani headed down the slope while her brother and Kiara set about making plans to take on the threat of the elephants. Vitani made sure that each member of her Lion Guard had a task suited to their skills. Vitani made sure to stick close to Tifu as she managed to get some of the smaller animals onto her back while dodging jackals nipping at her heels. Sometimes Vitani wondered if Tifu was taking on too much and she indeed had her moments facing off against an enemy trying to pry some cubs from a mother.

Vitani had to place trust in each and every part of her group and knew she couldn't be with them all the time. True there were times they would assemble but other times they had to split up and even now she had to leave Tifu as she tackled one of the lioness…who just happened to be the one from before.

"You sided with the wrong animals! Leave now…call this off…maybe I can convince my brother that you are not worth-."

"Ha, do you really expect me to believe such a speech? We are beyond saving…and…have you forgotten we lowered your defenses so that your precious, what was her name, oh right…Chima-."

"You do not get to say her name!" Vitani let out a howl of grief slashing her across the face and sending her scrambling away.

The lioness ran a paw along her face and it left behind a stain of blood. "You are so easy to tick off…do you think you can possibly overcome your conflict and do what your mother would have done in a heartbeat?"

Vitani looked down at her paw and it trembled. No, she was better than her mother…such violence and such hate…it was beneath her. This lioness was trying to get a rise out of her…and…it would not work.

"I will force you to leave with your tail set between your legs…but if you are looking for a quick end to your circle of life you can forget it. You will have to live with what you have done, who you have sided with…I am where I belong and whatever influence my mother may have held over me it is gone."

"You will regret that. Do you really have it in you to see others die? If it came down to killing or being killed…you'd choose being killed all the time, so predictable." The lioness attacked again but Vitani side stepped and spun a bit on her paws feeling the dirt between her claws before her back legs connected with the midsection of the lioness sending her toppling a few feet from her.

"Stay down if you know what is good for you." Vitani hurried off noting how her Lion Guard functioned under the heat of the overbearing sun and the many animals helped because of their conviction to standing up for what was right…living as a Pride Lander over that of their more savage lives in the Outlands.

However in the midst of all the fighting the elephants were drawing nearer. Kovu, Kiara, and a few of the lioness were setting off to intercept. Vitani knew she should go with them but she felt this time perhaps she should not operate to where she was drawn to the bigger picture when keeping things in order here was the way to move. So she opted instead to hang back and make sure the animals would be fended well against the jackals.

* * *

Zazu flew through the air surveying the chaos set underneath his wings. It was such a deplorable thing that so many innocent animals had to suffer against the fierce and unruly. Zazu had served for many years advising Kings of old and new. He was probably his youngest in the days of Mufasa and even then the young King rarely listened to him…almost similar to that of Simba himself.

Still Zazu would always have fond memories of his days in that period of his life and he felt that he had lived quite a deal of time here at Pride Rock and seeing so many come to terms with growing up, including Ono and he had to say he was immensely proud of him and his maturity amidst Kion and his friends. Mufasa, Simba, and now it was the rule of Queen Kiara and King Kovu. While Kovu held the rank of King it was to Queen Kiara he often advised. Kovu, nothing against him, just taking some getting used to on his part for having advised Kings of Pride Land blood.

"I wish I could be of more use, more help. Drats…if not for this body of mine I would be advising based on the layout of where the enemy was positioned but even my eyesight in this age is not holding up."

"Hello and who is this?" He stalled in the air before he noticed a dark bird approaching him. They appeared to consider one another but it was certain he was not from here.

"I was about to ask you first, and, given that you are not from here it is clear to say you are in the company of those ruffian elephants. You dear sir give winged folk bad names!" Zazu saw the other bird tilt his head to the side.

"Sorry you are speaking another language cause I barely made heads or tails on that. Listen, sorry to say there is only room up here for one of us…and no offense but your feathers appear to have seen better days-."

"I will have you know that I can hold my own in any conflict!" Zazu had never been meant for fighting, in fact, he rarely recalled a time where he did fight. His role had always been advising, sometimes babysitting, but never attack.

"Well then…let us see what you are made of!" Zazu anticipated his straightaway approach and he flew to the side feeling the rush of wind passing him.

"Ha, is that what the youth are doing these days?" Zazu however noticed his mistake as he was slow to turn around and talons raked his back and he faltered.

"How birds like you still manage to keep adrift when the wind should have dragged you down is beyond me. Suffice to say I am going to fix that."

Zazu swallowed as he looked about for a safe place to hide. Spotting a tree he immediately set off for it but the younger bird was already honing in on him. Zazu attempts to right himself and figures he might as well fight while he still can. The two birds attack. Zazu using his beak to poke at him and their talons trying to seek purchase on the other. Zazu was happy he managed to cause him some harm but no matter his efforts…his frame was much smaller and this younger bird knew how to operate.

"Name is Z…not that you will remember it…" Zazu cried out as each succeeding attack rendered him useless. In the end it was futile…his descent cutting through the air as he spiraled down feeling his small chest rising and falling with the last of his breath. This Z…for his part he merely watched not even bothering with him as his body fell into darkness.

* * *

Mschiana had her mission in taking down the very thing that kept water from flooding into the Tree of Life and the animals kept there. Her task was near complete however word must have got out because Basi and his hippo pod were there. Mschiana knew somewhat about him given his reputation for honesty and decency and he resided in the Pride Lands.

"You will not go any farther! I knew your mother Mschiana…this ends here and now. I don't know how you became this way but if you go ahead with what you are planning…you are going to harm many animals…and that is something you will have to live with-."

"I intend on living with it…clear state of mind here. If you so much as attempt to stop me or slow me down any I will end you. I do not carry what army you have behind you…this is something I have been tasked with…and I don't intend on delaying it any longer."

Basi apparently did not take the hint as he appears to form up making it so getting around him would be near impossible. Mschiana lets out an aggrieved sigh knowing that there was no way but through and so she nods her head to the others.

A battle of strength was set forth…each hippo pushing for their worth, for their responsibility. Mschiana went to take on Basi himself. She would prove to him…prove to Beshte that she was not to be trifled with. Basi was truly one of the strongest hippos she had ever come across, his resilience and unwavering determination setting her back.

"How did you expect this to go down? I am not even using my full strength." She felt her anger flare up and she headbutted him. This took him off guard as he blinks some before she manages to slip past him to do what needed to be done…the barricade preventing the wall of water from getting out was at her disposal. Basi crying after her did little and one of her hippo manages to take care of one of the hippos. It was a bit of work for her but she smiles in satisfaction as the deed was done. Looking back at Basi as he joins her it is clear then that he is losing his mind.

"Do you know what you have done? I have to warn Beshte…this will not be forgotten Mschiana, you may have doomed us all." He hurries off but Mschiana calls after him.

"Run hippo run, ha, like you will get there in time." She watches him and she turns to the remaining hippos of the Pride Lands as they debate and Mschiana seizes her chance. "The old fool has run off…his fate is already sealed but perhaps you lot can see to saving yourselves. Plus, as it turns out my girls here are in need of mates."

Mschiana allows the female hippos to sway the male ones who had joined Basi. So much for loyalty, she muses. Looking on as the water begins to spurt and hiss she watches as the hippo races on…knowing full well what is coming after him.

* * *

Beshte was on patrol when he heard something in the distance. His ears were attuned to it and memories of a time on the way to the Pride Lands surfaced. Kion had used his roar against this wall with water…not knowing of course…and without the teamwork of everyone involved that wall of water might have flooded a good deal of animals.

"Oh that can't be good. Anga…go and warn Queen Rani and King Kion that a wall of water is heading this way. I am going to see if I can warn anyone before it heads this way."

"Yep. And Beshte…be careful." Anga flies off leaving him to himself. Who could have done something like this? He tried to put it past him as he hurries on. In the distance he spots a figure racing towards him…even though they were quite a distance away.

"Beshte…run…you need to warn the others…quickly!" Beshte strained his hearing some wondering why his father was out here.

"Dad? Do you know about this?" He searched his eyes but approaching fast from behind him was a wave of water. His eyes appeared to fill with blue and he felt panic set in. "Dad…you need to-."

"I love you son…now go…always remember who you are, where you come from." Beshte did the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life…he turned away from his father and ran. His father had stopped running and he didn't cry out any as the waves caught up to him swallowing him up. Beshte ran hard as he could…the sun burning down on him but he refused to let up. The waves would be on him soon. He hoped that Kion and Rani were able to get everyone to safety.

* * *

Fuli regains consciousness after a bit. Her body weakened from the fall. Looking around at her surroundings she finds herself in some valley of sort. She was weak and she didn't know how long she had been out. Her mouth was parched and she found her attention drawn on someone or something approaching. She was in no condition to run or fight and the figure continued to draw closer till she saw the figure…and she couldn't believe who it was…

To Be Continued

**Authors note: **I once again apologize for not only the length of time it took to get this up but just how long it wound up becoming. If any of my readers from season 4 are still with me on this I wish to thank you, those new joining in no need to adjust your eyes…I went overboard. So much to process in this chapter alone and trust me when I do pick up the events of this chapter will be handled including; Beshte vs the giant wave of water, Vitani and her lion guard vs most of the betrayed, the mystery of who is down in the valley, and so much more. Returning pairings to show up along with as usual new ones.


	11. Chapter 11 Losing oxygen pt two

**Authors note: **For those who survived that lengthy mid-season finale congrats…you are half way done with season 5. Overall the scale of things might have been a lot but in the realm of things I have a general concept or direction of where I want this season to conclude. Last we left off of course the loss of Zazu and Beshte's father happened and what presumably left many readers torn, regarding Fuli, found out she had survived but now is facing someone down where she fell. So much more to come as the final ten chapters of the season happen.

Mid-Season Premiere

CH.11: Losing Oxygen pt 2

Beshte could feel the large wave heading towards him and the sun was baking his body to the point where he was certain he would be quite soft and tender for any animal looking for a quick bite. The loss of his father still rolled over him emotionally and while he wished to grieve he also knew now wasn't the time. If this large body of water caught up with the Tree of Life it would no doubt leave many of the smaller animals caught…and there were those who couldn't even swim.

Beshte saw Kion and Rani as they were coming to join him. "Kion…did you manage to get everyone to safety?"

"We did what we could Beshte…now…get behind me!" Beshte didn't need to be told twice as he did so. He could do with a bit of shade about now.

"Kion will you be able to control such a large body of water like this? I heard that you once were able to part a large body of water to let you through, but, at the speed that this body of water is coming at you-."

"There is this new roar I want to test out Rani, something I haven't done yet. It isn't what I used in the volcano, that roar left me winded and incapable of roaring for a bit. However what I am about to do…there is no telling what it may do to me. Keep watch over me Rani."

Beshte noticed the tremble in his voice and yet somehow he looked past it feeling quite excited to bear witness to a new roar first hand. Since Kion had met up with Askari he had learned some pretty nifty things but managing to take on such a huge threat would be quite amazing.

"I love you Kion." She licked his cheek and he appeared to blush. Beshte had hoped he would have had something like this with Mschiana, but, something told him that had sailed up river.

Kion grounded himself as he appeared to call on the roar. However he only managed one roar at first…then a few other separate roars that went out to surround the width and length of the wave itself. Instead of part the wave it began to push back. Kion kept turning his head to address the area he was trying to control and Beshte can see the strain it was taking on him.

Moving forward he was calling on the waves to go back to where they had come from. Beshte had seen his father racing ahead of the waves but had been unable to tell him what had transpired. Beshte thought to follow but Rani turned to face him.

"I need you to go back and find some shade, Queen's order. I will look after Kion. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to him."

Beshte let out a sigh but knew that she had this. As it was he had a lot on his mind and he wouldn't' be much help right now. "Alright, I trust you Queen Rani. Kion…you got this." Beshte hurried off figuring he might talk to Ono as he needed a bit of clarity right now.

* * *

Kion was struggling maintaining several manifestations of the roar. In some sense it was like how he normally would issue out a blast of air or wind sending his opponents flying. However in this sense it was like mini roars placed along the wave or ocean to maintain it and shove it back.

"Kion, I know you can't talk right now…but try and regulate your breathing. No doubt this is taken a toll to your lungs but just taking a breather may give you better clarity and mind on the situation and also pacing you for each step you take."

Kion appreciated her words of wisdom and he had come to rely on it a lot since he became King of the Tree of Life. He would do his best to heed her words…taking a moment and allowing the huge body of water to stand still…kept back by his roar before he attacked it with renewed effort.

"That is it babe…I mean…you got this Kion." He wished he could see her face as she said this and no doubt the amount of control she was trying to do to keep her blush from overtaking her features.

Their bond had started that day Bunga had accidentally brought down that avalanche of rocks preventing them from entering the Tree of Life. It was not the best way to start out but in his head all he could think about was her beauty and how strong she was. Perhaps it was not that way with her as much but slowly as they spent more time together as he healed it became less about sending him off and more like how to keep him there.

Kion directed a bit more push as his legs begin to buckle. Sweat running down his brow as he felt like his body was heating up under the stress. Still with Rani advising him and keeping him encouraged he pushed the roar past a breathing period. The roar was never meant to be used so much in so little time, in fact, the roar often dealt with a threat and till it was needed again it rested or resided from within.

Kion found it resisting him which could only mean they were getting close. Once he manages to put it back he nearly collapsed but Rani was there for him to lean support on.

"I got you, and, could we forget that little slip back there? I don't know what I was saying and…well…"

"I don't know, I kind of it like it. Anyway I'm going to need to rest after that. Still…how did this all happen anyway? Who was behind this and do you think-?"

"I think my King needs some rest, and so do I…we aren't called the Night Pride for nothing." She attempts to steer him back to the Tree of Life and he laughs. It felt good spending a bit of time alone together with his Queen. He hoped Beshte was alright though…something told him he had a lot on his mind.

Kion had recalled he was going to meet up with his father…but…perhaps after resting he and Rani could still do so. Having been routed from their journey by Anga they had already lost time and there was no point in pushing out now.

* * *

Mnyanyasaji looked on as the main lions of the Pride Lands set out to intercept them. He was quite impressed that they would come out and greet him themselves. The Lion Guard though appeared to be holding back and many of the lioness from the Outlands had been sent back with their tails between their legs.

"Halt…you will not come any farther. I am King Kovu and this is Queen Kiara. You were the ones who killed Chima were you not?"

He let out a dry chuckle. "Of course, why deny the facts when they are spoken aloud so clearly. There was little choice in the matter…the young leader of the Lion Guard simply had no choice but to watch as it happened. There is a reason for all this-."

"Reason…what possible reason could there be for ending one's circle of life before it had even begun? Chima had so much to offer, so much to live for-."

"Queen Kiara, daughter of Simba…you are just the one I wanted to talk to. Send for your father and have him come…if done so I will cease my invasion of the Pride Lands and further more…no more loss of life shall be taken."

He made sure they all heard him and he had been told he had quite the commanding presence. Kovu for his part scoffed at his proposal.

"I don't trust you. What would you want with Simba?" He was quite smart for one from the Outlands and of course even Kiara was now having that trickle of doubt.

"What would you want with my father? He is no longer King and he is not even here. He chose to vacate the position of King and gave it to Kovu before he and my mother left. I haven't heard from him or her since-."

"Lies, however, if he were still at Pride Rock he would be in charge let alone seeking to aide his daughter. I am going to give you three days to deliver Simba to me, as to why I require his audience…it is in relations to why I have formed the betrayed. You will do well to remember just how many days. If you so much as go past the allotted time frame you will find more death than already has been delivered. I am quite sure you will be needing another feathered friend to lend you guidance-."

He noticed exchanged looks between the two, no doubt question the validity of his words. How the young worked a scenario. Was he ever that young? He gave a sound of retreat from his trunk and the battles were starting to cease. Still there was plenty of death left in the wake and he let out a sigh.

"The circle of life…so fleeting, so dismal…anyway three days is all I can give you. Oh, and we'll be taking her just in case you decide to cross us." He nods his head over to where a female lioness had been caught in all the fighting, her body was scratched up and she was bleeding from several places.

"Zuri!" Kiara appeared to call out. He smiled recognizing kindred spirits when he saw one. This lioness was precious to her, a sacred bond of friendship since no doubt when they were little.

"So that is her name, very well, see to it you don't forget…and trust me…an elephant never forgets." He begins to hoist her up onto his back and they begin to walk off. He wasn't one for hostages but he would do so to exact his revenge on the lineage of Mufasa.

* * *

"How is this possible?" Fuli had managed to recover a bit of her strength and was now following the figure that had greeted her upon regaining her consciousness.

"I find it hard to explain myself. I had thought I was dead in my encounter with Makucha, but, waking up where I was turned out my journey in the circle of life had not yet ended." He looked back at her and she had no doubt now who it was…it was Surak.

Surak was not in the best shape, much like herself, and yet he still had life in him and while never one to openly express himself he was a strength she needed.

"Around 5 months…that is how long you have been gone, just answering the question you had asked me before." He had asked her this when she was being tended to but at the time her mouth was too dry.

"I see. I have indeed missed out on a lot it would seem. I am happy of course to learn that Baliyo will be a father, a tad young but he does have a strong partner. It is good to know that Rani has someone like Kion in her life…and…from what you have told me the Tree of Life is doing quite great after Mheetu fell."

Fuli nods her head. They continue walking and she wonders where he is taking her. To have survived this long down here…it must have taken a toll on him. However she notices another figure and she tenses. Surak appears to notice and he holds up a paw.

"Fuli, um, there is someone I was meaning to introduce you to. His name is-." Fuli of course already knew his name as he walked out of the shadows.

"Azaan…is that you?" She saw the confusion on Surak's features and she laughed nervously. "So, Azaan here belong to a group called the Misfits, they were the ones who saved Kion and also came to our aide at the Tree of Life. Makini happens to be with Adnan, and Akili is annoying Anga but also wearing her down, and of course there is the silent one Amali, and of course Jabari who has a huge crush on Jasiri."

"It would appear my group has made itself quite at home at the Tree of Life. However these days the group is very much scattered. Surak and I have gotten to know one another though that isn't entirely true given our history-."

"Wait…what history are we talking about?" Fuli felt herself even more confused but she decided to let them explain as she went to go eat what was clearly a meal left out to dine on.

"This is not something I have completely come out with…but…Azaan here is my partner, mate you can say. The only one who has ever had some idea about my…preference…was my own mother. However she never turned me away for whom I chose and in fact told me to follow my heart. Azaan and his group, the ones you named…I've known of them for a bit.

"Azaan was never allowed at the Tree of Life so we would meet outside. Given my handling on sleep compared to say Baliyo or others I could sneak away and come back and no one would ever notice I was missing for long. It was meant to be just a friendship…but grew into something else, something neither of us were pushing for but also weren't closed to."

Fuli had finished her meal and laid down as she looked over at the two. The tiger and lion were resting heads together and for some reason she wasn't against this. Fuli liked to believe that all walks of life and gender should be allowed to be with their mate or partner for whom made them happiest.

"You do realize that you are going to have to tell Baliyo and Rani about this right? And what about you Azaan, what of your extended family?" Fuli liked to think of Kion and the others as her own family and they had been through so much together. Part of her missed Jax and hoped he wouldn't be too mad with her decision to meet up with Azaad.

"I owe them an explanation as to my behavior of late. Truth is I have always hid my feelings when it came down to romance. I like to think that I was open both ways, but, being with Surak has made me feel there is only one way. As to Surak being alive…I found him and…got him back to full health."

Fuli was going to ask about that and as they went to join her she noticed them surrounding her. She wondered what was up here. "Uh…what is going on here-?"

"It gets rather cold down here so it is best we provide body warmth any way necessary. Do not worry; we won't get too close for comfort but just enough for you to borrow that heat. Tomorrow we will see about finding our way out of here."

Fuli thought that the best idea yet. Her lids were heavy and as she slipped into sleep she wore a content smile. She was glad that Surak was alive and that he had someone like Azaan in his life. It made her question certain things though and if there were others like them out there either in the shadows or ones walking proudly with that significant other.

**Authors note: **In the coming chapter a family reunion is in order as Kiara reaches out to her brother so that she and Kion go and seek out their father in regards to the situation regarding Mnyanyasaji. Also some other pairings to throw in.


	12. Chapter 12 Hakuna meet family

CH.12: Hakuna meet family

Kion would receive word from his sister that he needed to meet with her…alone. It seemed quite the message to receive and part of him didn't want to leave without Rani. However she had told him not to worry and she would hold things down there. And so he set off the following day, given Rani wouldn't let him leave without a proper rest.

It had seemed like forever since Kion had been back in the Pride Lands…even though it had been several months in the least. His paws burn on the ground as he makes haste only a Pride Lander can. Kion had become a bit faster with age though he knew he would still lose to Fuli in a race. The sad thing was no one had seen Fuli in a bit. Anga could not find her and part of him feared the end result.

It took longer than he thought it would but by the time he reached the destination Kiara had mentioned he was lying on the ground heaving. In and out…labored breath, why didn't he stop for water? Kion heard laughing and looked up to see his sister.

"This is a new low even for you Kion…can you get up?" He rolled his eyes as he went to accept her paw and hoisted himself up.

"I'm fine, thanks. So…what was so urgent that you couldn't explain more?" Kion saw the worried anxious tone in her expression from before and now he knew something bad was up.

"We are almost to our destination…I will explain more once we get there. I promise all will be told to you but not out here." Kiara went to turn around and he had to follow close behind her or he might lose her.

Thoughts of Rani kept crossing his mind and how he wished she were there. However noting the absence of Kovu meant whatever had happened needed to be discussed among family. Given that Kion and Rani were going to meet up with Simba anyway…this is where he figured they were going.

Entering the foliage he hears the sound of a rushing waterfall and panning his gaze up he notices a lion standing at the very top. "Is that…dad?"

"Huh, sure looks like it, guess he is making the most of his worry free days. Timon, you here?" Kiara calls out.

"At your service your majesty, oh, and your highness welcome as well. Please have a bite, I know you two must be starving. You know Pumbaa picked these out himself." Timon held up what appeared to be some fat bugs of sorts, the scent along wafting up and making Kion want to hurl. Now if Bunga were here he would gladly take these off his paws but unfortunately he and Binga were helping with the search for Fuli.

"Uh, Kiara, how about you have the first bite?" Kion notices her look which almost matched his own. Clearly both of them born of royal family would not go near the squishing and squirmy meals.

"Oh no, I would never take away that privilege from you Kion. Go on…I insist. I think I am going to go find mom." Kion saw her retreat and he was left with the bug. He would so get her back. For now he lifted up the bug and opening up his maw he drops the bug in and chomps on it some…feeling it slip down his throat causing his insides to nearly spasm and reject it at first slurp.

"Hey Pumbaa I think he likes it. Alright so…how is Bunga doing?" He knew that Timon was worried though he often tried to behave like he wasn't the doting Uncle.

"Well…he has a girlfriend, not sure he got around to telling you that." He could see Timon's shocked expression.

"Is that right? Well…what is her name then? Does she treat Bunga well? She hasn't done anything to hurt him has she? Females…bah, long ago they might have interested me…but…I am over them, too much hassle…too much demands and change of lifestyle, no thank you."

Kion looked up again noting how it was indeed his father. He was blind sure but he had this strength about him standing up at the top of that waterfall.

"Trust me, you will love Binga, I know Bunga does. Anyway in regards to all that you might want to ask him sometime. I will make sure to free Bunga and Binga both up so you can see for yourself. Now, what is my father doing?"

Timon looks up where he is gazing and he folds his arms. "Your father appears to go up there often to…reflect. He may no longer have his sight but he does what he can to keep his mind sharp. He never jumps though…I mean back in his youth let me tell you he would jump off and grab that vine and drop down into the water like it was nothing."

"And now?" Kion sat on his haunches feeling like if he ever got that age he wondered if he would do the same thing.

"I asked him once…and…he told me it is not about the jump…it is about the before. No idea what he was getting on about cause for me…it is all about the jump. I am going to find Pumbaa but you guys enjoy your reunion."

"Thanks Timon." Kion finally got up and went to find Kiara. She wasn't too hard to find as she was conversing with her mom who appeared in tears. Kion was curious what was going on and Kiara spotted him and with a somber expression on her face she went to tell him.

"Mnyanyasaji attacked the Pride Lands…and not only did he capture Zuri, but, he also had Zazu killed. He made it quite clear that he wishes for us to hand over the former King of the Pride Lands in three days time, two days now…or Zuri will be the next casualty."

Kion felt tears well in his eyes. Zazu, oh no, he knew that Ono would be crushed by this however he also felt some loss there. Zazu had been around for so long and while he could be a bit patronizing, he was still part of the royal family by extension.

"He is on a different level than Mheetu was. And the fact he has such a following and helping them achieve their goals…if nothing is done soon he will have all of the Pride Lands sided with him. Still…Simba is in no condition to be facing this elephant, and, I am sorry if I am being selfish but there has to be another way."

Kion could appreciate his mother's line of thought and yet for maybe one of the first times in his life he felt that this might be for the best. If it was simply to talk than what harm could come of it? Truth is he had come here seeking guidance from his father regarding the issue with the elephant and the betrayed.

"Kiara I am going to talk with our dad, perhaps get some insight King to King. I won't be long." He knew that it felt wrong to leave Kiara out when she was the one who sent for him, but, truth was it had been so long since he had a one on one talk with his father.

"Of course Kion…take all the time you need. Still…you do realize that Zuri is one of my best friends right? Time is of the essence and I would hate for anything to happen to her when something could have been done-."

Kion walked over placing a paw on her shoulder. It was what little comfort he could provide before he left his mother and her and climbed up.

* * *

Simba was waiting for him there. He did not turn to address him but Kion could read it in his body language.

"You know…when the sight goes…so many other senses awaken. I have found that my hearing works wonders more than it did when my sight was strong. I would cry if I could…knowing the loss of Zazu and how it weighs heavily on my heart. I still remember the day your mother and I gave him the slip…course it got us in trouble…but if only I had taken to heart just how serious of a role he had, how long that role was. You wished to talk to me son?"

Kion walked a bit to where his father sat and looked down. It was quite the steep drop and stretched out a few feet or more was a vine. "Mnyanyasaji has taken Zuri captive and demands that you show yourself to him in three days time, two days if you count today."

"I know the name…truth is the face is a bit blurry. My father told me a story a long time ago…one that I used to play quite a lot in my time here. Mnyanyasaji was an elephant from the time of my father's early days as King. It is a chapter of his life that he is not too fond of but he told it to me to teach me a lesson in regards to being a King…and what sort of responsibility is held. However it is not my story to tell…so to better understand Mnyanyasaji…you must speak to your grandfather."

Kion sighed wondering if he even had time given the time table set out before them. Two days time was not a lot of time to properly digest the words and wisdom of his grandfather. Still…there was more he wanted to say to his father.

"What do we do about Zuri? And you don't really plan on talking to this elephant right?" Kion hated for his father to face yet another crazed villain. Right now his father should be living out his life and celebrating this Hakuna Matata lifestyle that Bunga knew of along with Timon and Pumbaa.

"Son, my days as a ruler and a father are part of my legacy…and the Pride Lands is in good paws with Kiara and Kovu looking after it. You have become a fine King yourself over at the Tree of Life. This mess with Mnyanyasaji has much to do with legacy and it is the legacy of my father, and yes while not all legacies tend to be ones we wish to remember…they are there…and they must be handled by the next in line. Someday when you have cubs of your own you will understand."

"C'mon, seriously, you don't have to do this. You know he will kill you right?" Kion felt his deep voice carrying and he imagined he had drawn the attention of his mom and sister.

"Son…this is not a decision that I am making with my head, no, instead it is with my heart. Everyone has pain and everyone has a story to tell. Don't you think his story is worth hearing out? Now as far as Zuri…while I talk to Mnyanyasaji you will assemble a small party to infiltrate his ranks and free her, who you choose is entirely up to you."

Kion watched as his father began to walk past him and he looked back at him…well…his head was turning as if he had more to say. Kion fought past the emotions and Simba just wore a smile.

"I love both you and your sister…and I love how much you two have grown and come into your own. Live out lives…rule as you would, not as how those before you have. Create your own destiny and shape it and will it so it ends happily."

Kion watches as he leaves and that is when Kiara joins him. The two siblings say little but touch heads. Kion knew what he had to do now…just…he wasn't sure Rani would be game.

* * *

"Kion…you've been away this entire time…and now you want to send a small group into his den? That is quite a bold move…I approve."

"I know it is a horrible plan…but huh…wait what do you mean you approve?" Kion was stunned and Rani laughed.

"Kion, think about it, while your father talks to him we can have the element of surprise and get Zuri back. Now…I've already chosen two for the mission." He shook his head some coming to terms with just how in love he was with Rani, wow, well if she was down for this plan he supposed he could be too.

"Reporting as requested your majesty and highness." Jasiri walked over and in tow was one of the misfits own, Jabari.

"Yeah I'm not sure this is the ideal first date I had in mind, but, oh hey Kion. So, infiltrating the den of some villain can't wait." Kion sits down on his haunches.

"Alright, so, two hyena, that can work. Still…I don't think that alone will get them in." Kion looked over and that is when he was took by surprise…something he should be used to by now.

"I volunteer to play captive and earn their way in. I have heard so much about this Zuri anyway so figured I would see for myself why she is so special." Nirmala strode over and Rani wasn't quite set on her joining, but, Kion picked up on something.

"Chances are some of his betrayed might be wounded…it might make the most sense to have a healer in his midst. Great thinking Nirmala." Kion saw Rani give him a look and he played innocent. So, the plan was set…now all they needed was to implement it and hope that his father could stall MD.

**Authors note: **In the next chapter Surak, Azaan and Fuli continue to proceed in getting out of their predicament and Jasiri and Jabari bond on their trip to meet up with MD.


	13. Chapter 13 Passage of heart

**Authors note: **Sorry been a bit I know. I imagine those who have read and caught up through season 4 to now are eager to continue the journey and in some sense this time lapse has allowed for people to do just that. Let us continue now through the journey that is season 5.

CH.13: Passage of heart

Fuli, Azaan, and Surak were continuing what appeared a lengthy amount of travel. Fuli's thoughts going to her mate and of course wondering the amount of guilt that must be leaving Azaad reeling from having thought to have killed her; and, part of her wanted him to feel that. She shook her head trying to dismiss such haughty thoughts and she noticed Surak looking back at her.

"Uh…can I help you?" She meant nothing by it but at the same time she knew that Surak long to be thought dead was kind of giving her the creeps.

"I apologize, but, what has happened is not your fault. You are not to blame for Azaad's actions. He did leave you afterall and thus you were free to be with whomever you chose. If you continue down this path you not only hurt yourself but those who only want the best for you."

Fuli let out a sigh wanting to snap at him to mind his own business but right now a little insight didn't hurt. Perhaps there was truth in his words and maybe part of her did linger in that what if part of life where what if she made her feelings clearer sooner or if they had spent more time together before his departure bonding as mates do.

Fuli however looking at it from a certain point of view also realized that she was not to blame because she had never felt such feelings before. She never felt that way back in the Pride Lands and working from a friend to something more wasn't exactly spoken in her language.

Fuli had heard stories of how Simba and Nala had become one and honestly he was quite oblivious to how Nala had felt and that friendship carried for so long till they were adults and he was starting to open up to more than friends. Fuli had found this with Jax like a spark that refused to let go and it was more than friendship. Maybe it was good that she and Azaad never became more than friends because if so she might have missed out on Azaad.

Surak for his part said little more on the subject as he walked closely with Azaan. Fuli had to admit they made quite the pairing. The way their hips brushed or their closeness of their heads. One male lion and the other a male tiger…both of whom were not shy about the fact both were males or the fact they underwent quite the union that wasn't seen by all as a good thing.

Fuli saw that the walls were beginning to spread out some and daylight was starting to peer through at them making her hold up a paw to push back the light.

"I can't believe it…we are finally free!" Fuli began to race about though she felt a hitched pain of sorts flare up and she stumbled some.

"You had a rather nasty fall Fuli…it will take time for you to run as you used to. I know for myself I won't be immediately undertaking my duties of the Night Pride."

Fuli groans some as she really did enjoy running. She looked around at her surroundings and wondered where they were. How far had they traveled and what day was it? She looked to Azaan who clearly had done more traveling then she and Surak combined.

Azaan hadn't said much this entire time and now he was getting his bearing. The regal like tiger and his group had disbanded so part of her wondered about the day that the Night Pride disbanded. The day that the Lion Guard lost their marks…was probably the saddest day in her life as she saw it disappear and even the others felt like they had been replaced.

"We should be close to the Tree of Life…still...I do not like this feeling I am getting. Can you not sense the change in the wind?" Fuli tilts her head some but honestly she couldn't tell. Right now all that mattered was getting home and taking a long nap…one that didn't require her lying on the cold ground.

"I'm sure it is nothing. C'mon guys we are so close already…plus don't you want to see Baliyo and Rani? And don't forget Baliyo is going to be a father soon-."

"Mmm…I have not forgotten. It has been some time since the Tree of Life witnessed any birth. I know that my mother would be happy for Baliyo." He appears to look up and Fuli can still feel a bit of that pain herself upon learning of her passing. While she had not known the Queen long she had always come across as wise and kind.

"Very well…let us head to the Tree of Life. Most of my Misfits happen to be there so it will be good to see them again." Azaan cracks a smile and the three of them begin their return journey. Fuli hoped that Jax would be there because she would need his help in getting better.

* * *

Jabari, Jasiri, and Nirmala were proceeding to the enemy camp though they were not to make too much haste lest they lose the cover of surprise. Jabari was beside Nirmala while Jasiri had taken point or lead.

"Nirmala…have you any advice to give on dating?" Jabari, while he and Jasiri got along…they had not yet made that connection.

"I'm afraid that is out of my expertise I am afraid. You are talking about the opposite gender are you not?" Nirmala was a bit cryptic but Jabari merely nods his head.

"Yeah, so, is there like anything I need to say or do? So far I have just been running my mouth off but I haven't really got anywhere. I was thinking you might have some inside information." Nirmala looks off a bit in thought and Jabari does his best not to fidget.

The trio were not racing…even though they were on a bit of a time crunch, still, they weren't slacking either always aware of their surroundings and putting on a burst of speed when needed.

"Alright, well, you are not that far away from her…compliment her on the first thing that comes to mind." Jabari figured he could do that. Yeah, simplest thing in the world…just focus and-."

"Uh Jasiri…you have a nice butt-." Jabari could not stop himself and Jasiri looks back at him not quite sure how to take that.

"Thanks…I think, we should pick up the pace though." Jabari looked over at Nirmala who slapped her own face.

"How long did it take for you to even think of something not remotely associated with her behind?" Nirmala cast him a look as she began to sprint after Jasiri.

"Hey it was the first thing that came to mind and hello…we just happen to be traveling behind her, what else was I going to say?" Jabari manages. He shook his head feeling like maybe words weren't his strong suit.

"I know I am not exactly the best at this, but, even I know you don't go saying such a thing. Jasiri no doubt is still hurting from being turned down by Janja. True it has been sometime since then but oen doesn't forget and one doesn't simply move on till they are ready. You have to be ready to be patient with her, to get to know her…on another wavelength, one that you cannot see."

Jabari was honestly regretting asking for her help. Still…they had a bit to go before they reached the place so he might as well put in some groundwork now. So he left Nirmala to join Jasiri. She was awfully fast for a hyena and he hoped he wasn't interrupting some private moment with her.

"Listen, um, about what I said…can we just forget it ever happened?" Jabari felt slight embarrassment over it. True a guy could say that and maybe get away with it with some sly move of sorts but Jabari really liked Jasiri and he didn't want to set her down to such a level.

"I don't mind…it was cute," she gave him a playful laugh and he laughed as well. Wait…did she say it was cute? He didn't know how he should feel about that. Still he knew he had to focus.

"Listen Jasiri, you know…if you need time I get it. Janja was kind of a big deal, well, kind of is a big deal, slipup. Anyway I want you to know that I will wait no matter how long it is for you to…move on, guess is all I am trying to say. I respect you too much to be that hyena to move too fast or to make it seem like your feelings don't mean anything…cause they do. I know as hyena we are meant to be dumb and lackeys of sorts but you have risen above that…made a name for yourself, become a leader in her own right…so…I want to say I am behind that…you are the type of hyena who has stolen into my heart."

Jabari was not expecting anything from her and to be honest if they continued on in silence for the rest of the trip he would not hold it against her. Maybe Azaan had rubbed off on him or perhaps Adnan given he was with Makini and such. Either way this went he would be glad to get this off his chest and maybe Nirmala might see that he is more than just a guy fixated on one aspect.

Jasiri leans over licking at him and he turns to find her eyes directed on him. It was almost like staring into the moonlit night, so full and so large that he felt like he could fall forever.

"That is without a doubt the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Jabari, you have earned my undivided attention and far as Janja goes I have gotten over him. I do appreciate your need for keeping things simple and we can ignore your little comment about a certain part of me."

Jabari looked back at Nirmala who nods her head. So he stuck close to her…a friendly spirit as they nip or they see who can beat the other in a race. Honestly he never felt such a rush before in his entire life and Jasiri was so beautiful and enigmatic and as they draw nearer to the camp they find none other than Janja waiting for them.

"Jasiri…and you are…heh, like it matters. Anyway what is it you want? Mnyanyasaji is not here at the moment, seems some lion king of sort is making a meeting." Jabari fights past a growl and Jasiri for her part looks behind her.

"We figured you would be in need of a healer…so…we brought her to win good graces with the elephant himself. However if you do not have wounded we can see-."

"Hold up…you saying you brought this healer so that you can join up? You really willing to betray Kion and his lot?" Janja was looking fixated at the three of them and Jabari did his part and laughed.

"Oh, you kidding, we are hyena in heart and what reason would we have to stick around there when we can have more fun here? Yep…it smells like something big is coming and better to be on the winning side am I right?"

Janja looks at him and sizing him up before he sniffs. "Yeah, we are winning…so alright take her back there and welcome to the betrayed."

Jabari notes how Jasiri looks at him and feels her bump his hip. They were in…now they just needed to find Zuri and hope that Simba knew what he was getting into.

**Authors note: **In the next chapter expect the story of Mnyanyasaji or MD as he and Simba face off or rather talk it out, given Simba is blind.


	14. Chapter 14 Tale of loss

CH.14: Tale of loss

Mnyanyasaji stood there waiting for the arrival of the former King of the Pride Lands. He stood with several lioness and other predators who would defend him if things turned south. However he knew that Simba had been raised right and there was the fact he was blinded long ago. So even as he saw the lion approach him it took a bit for him to process how such a once proud lion who had defended these lands had left it behind.

"King Simba…you honor me with your presence. I was beginning to wonder if you would show up at all." He does the best he can to bow and for his part Simba merely nods his head his way.

"I am a lion of my word and here I stand before you…ready to hear you out. I hope you don't mind if Nala is also present." Mnyanyasaji acknowledges the appearance of Simba's mate. Given how Simba was blind he imagined he would need some sort of help.

"Of course…I would be wrong to turn her away. This story goes far back…back to the early days of the King, your father, Mufasa. I am sure growing up you heard many of his stories-."

He examines the King and he laughs. "Oh, those, sorry to say I wasn't an avid listener of the stories of the past. Looking back yeah I kind of wished I had paid more attention but as a youth all I looked forward to was the day I would become King, do things my way. I wasn't the easiest cub to raise…even Zazu…"

"Yes, a rather unfortunate turn of events. Zazu was the advisor to your father…as he was to you, but such is the nature of war. Long as there are opposing views there will always be a clash of sorts. Moving on though let me take you back to that day so long ago…as I saw it…"

* * *

Mnyanyasaji was young and he stood beside his towering father as they were gathered along with many other elephants. King Mufasa didn't appear too old, in fact, he was quite young at that. Looking at him his thoughts appeared to orient on if he knew what he was doing.

They would be crossing through some uncharted territory…some of which might prove dangerous. They had decided to rest up in the Pride Lands as guests in the King's court. Mnyanyasaji looked over at Mufasa before his eyes adjust to a second lion, one with a darker mane and a regal manner.

"I apologize that this has taken long and I appreciate your patience on the matter. I have discussed your situation and today we will lead you through the dangerous territory and you have my word as King that I will do all in my power to ensure your safety."

"Words speak volumes but actions will determine how this will play out. How is it that one so young became King anyway?" Mnyanyasaji also had that same questioning look and for his part Mufasa sits down on his haunches.

"Oh, well…unfortunately my father passed away leaving the position to me. It was not something that I wanted but it had to be done. My brother here is the leader of the Lion Guard so he will be helping out with the escort."

Mnyanyasaji notes other lions who went to join Scar. They varied in age but looked earnest and strong so they could possibly keep them safe if they are attacked from all angles. Still it was hard to say how this would turn out given few had ever crossed into such territory and lived to tell the tale.

"I hope you are all rested from the night before because once we get going I am not sure we will be stopping for a bit." Mufasa had a booming voice, something he had noticed early on. That voice bore maturity to it that would otherwise make his appearance seem diminutive.

"Long as you hold up your end of the bargain King Mufasa…we will hold up our side." Mnyanyasaji of course knew of such a deal as he was present when it was arranged. And so along with the Lion Guard at the ready they pursued a course to a place crawling with evil vibes, correction, vibes of loss. The bones of a few less fortunate were scattered about, a reminder of those who crossed through this.

"Brother…is it wise to take them through here specifically?" Mnyanyasaji noted how the dark maned lion addressed the King. Perhaps royalty did not sue titles with one another, something he was not really aware of.

"This is the only way through Scar…and…if we chose another route it would take twice as much time, maybe even more. You have your Lion Guard so spread them out if need be. I have faith in your skills dear brother."

Mnyanyasaji wondered about this…like…did they need to cross through such…sadness? These bones told a story…one so haunting and so…scary that he did not wish to share their fate. Suddenly a cackle or a laugh so high that it seemed to come from deep within sent Mnyanyasaji into his father's leg. Oh his father was indeed quite a size for an elephant but then again so were so many he had come to see as extended family.

"Well now…isn't this something else, a meal all set to devour and so many at that. I imagine this can go for quite the number of days and boy are we starving." Mnyanyasaji knew all too well who had spoken, not by name, but by reputation as the hyena appeared above them.

"We have no quarrel with you…be gone or so help me you will regret showing yourself-." Mufasa spoke with a booming voice but Mnyanyasaji noticed how he shook and trembled. Was the King truly terrified of one hyena?

"Oh please…we know all about you Mufasa, the son of the Former King. You are still trying to ride on the tail of your father when you haven't even proven yourself worthy of your title of King. What did you think was going to happen escorting these elephants here of all places?" The laughter grew and Mnyanyasaji let out a trumpet of alarm noting the amount of hyena gathered…it far outnumbered their gathering.

"Defend the elephants no matter what! C'mon then hyena…if you think yourself so brave come at me and see what the true mettle of a King is worth!" Mnyanyasaji had no idea why the King would challenge the hyena when they had the high ground.

"Brother a word of caution…never bite more than your worth, in other words…choose your battles wisely. My Guard and I will do what we can…but-."

"Spare me the lecture Scar…I am in the right here. We will gain passage and these foul hyena will learn their place." He lets out a roar and the laughter grows before it almost becomes all he can hear.

"Stay close to me son…the lions will protect us. However if anyone dares to come close to you I shall have the pleasure of rendering them helpless." Mnyanyasaji only had one mentor in his life, one role model he adhered to be like. His father had the strength of ten lions in the least and his wisdom was one that he hoped he could learn from and appreciate.

The hyena attack and Mnyanyasaji watches as the Lion Guard sets to motion. Scar was valiant and proud tackling a few hyena and even swiping at one in mid air sending it crashing to the ground. There was little he knew about the Lion Guard so he mostly watched in stupor and a bit of awe as they combatted the size of the hyena army.

Speed, strength, digging prowess…they used the field of battle to their advantage. Mnyanyasaji however noted that the hyena were starting to get smarter. They in fact were biding their time…but why and for what?

"Brother I think it is time for your roar…send the hyena flying and let us be on our way." Mufasa issues out a call and Mnyanyasaji was quite curious about this roar. His father had told him on the way to the Pride Lands that the roar was only granted to those worthy of it.

"Very well…everyone behind me!" Scar began to do something and it may have worked…but the elephants were slow to run forth and Mufasa apparently took notice.

"Hold brother…we cannot let the roar out…not while the elephants are in the way. This does not bode well, if we cannot use the roar we cannot win this battle by strength alone."

Mnyanyasaji was fearful. Several lion had already shown early signs of fatigue as the hyena dance about. Mufasa himself managed to take down a few hyena but even for his strength as a King they had walked into a situation that was proving more dire by the minute.

And that was when Mnyanyasaji learned something quite important about this King. "We have no choice but to push through…everyone put your best foot forward and we shall show these hyena that even with their numbers…they do not have us beat."

Mnyanyasaji and his father manage to make a run for it but the lions and the Lion Guard itself were already racing away. The hyena from behind manage to tackle him to the ground and he feels their claws and teeth at him. The pain is almost too much for him.

"Mnyanyasaji!" He calls out. "Mufasa…please…we must go back for my son!" His father appears to reach out to Mufasa.

"No, it is too risky…we must keep going…" Mufasa tries to reason back. Mnyanyasaji fights back tears and it is his father and the other elephants who go back for him. However even as they let out a trumpet of war the hyenas are hard to take down. The lions abandon them even as Scar yells at his brother.

"Mufasa…we cannot let them die. Think of what father would say, now is not the time for cowardice-."

"I will not hear any more of this Scar…just do as you are ordered. They are elephants, they have the size up against those hyena…they will get out…"

Mufasa's voice trembles some and Mnyanyasaji is rescued…however the hyena manage to take down an elephant and he can see the anguish, the defeat as it tries to break free but the amount of hyena pouring into that area were almost too much to count. His own father took down many hyena and stood as a beacon…but even he could not hold back the malevolence, the uncontrollable appetite that hyena thrived on.

"Go son…it is too late for me…remember this day and the wickedness of those who hold a higher power over the few. It is their desire to command and to look after those who matter most, themselves, remember to do well and never forget where you came from…"

The blood, the cries, the agony…Mnyanyasaji remembered it all as he limped off feeling his heart lost forever there…all those innocent elephants left to the slaughter…and he being the only survivor…

* * *

"And do you see now why it is that you stand here before me? You are accused of the cowardice of your own father who left my father to die as he rescued me. A shameful act that few know about given it is a story lost to time."

Mnyanyasaji bowed his head as a single tear rolled down his face. Simba for his part appears to try and contemplate what it is he is hearing.

"You are telling me…that my father did such an act? No, I refuse to believe this; even if it were true…it happened a long time ago. My father was betrayed by Scar and murdered when I was just a cub. What is it you want of me now?"

Mnyanyasaji lets out a heavy sigh. "King Simba…you are being held accountable as you are the surviving son and as such you must pay…with your life. If you do not give yourself up…there will be even more loss of life and it will be because of you. You have till sundown to decide. I will be back to hear your answer then."

He walks off leaving Simba there. He had not told that story in a long time and even now having said it he had no lift of heart for it was still back there.

**Authors note: **In the next chapter Nirmala, Jasiri, and Jabari attempt to free Zuri while not allowing Janja to learn of their deception.


	15. Chapter 15 Nirmala revealed

CH.15: Nirmala revealed

Nirmala was pushed down roughly by Janja who laughs a bit maniacal like. "Ha, been meaning to do that for a while. It feels good. Now, you are to treat the wounded and let me not repeat myself, cause I will forget…but one wrong move and the jig is up…or something like that."

"Do you treat all your guests like this?" Nirmala spat out some blood as she had been roughed up prior, some sort of sick thing that Janja had initiated and got others to join in on.

"Guest, ha, you are merely serving a purpose and when you have outlived that purpose you might serve us as a meal, by that I mean you will be the meal…so…get to work already. Sheesh." He walks off mumbling to himself and Nirmala rubs a paw along her lip and finds she is before many who are not looking so well.

"Right…I suppose my purpose was to heal, so might as well make use of my skills." Nirmala did what she could with the supplies she had been granted. It honestly was not a lot and perhaps if she had more time to remedy a solution to the ailments it might make some sort of dent, but, given her time allotted and the pressure on her she could only do half the normal job she would say back at the Tree of Life.

In her time serving as the healer at the Tree of Life under Queen Janna and of course as working as a member in the Night Pride she had learned to perfect her skills. Her best friend was Surak as both were around the same age. He had this sense of duty but also a humility about him that drew her to him. The two of them kind of held themselves as semi parental at best to Rani and that of Baliyo.

The day wore on as it would and she was near exhaustion when Janja showed up again. That snide and cruel smile that warped his features made her want to give him some sort of fungal affection but knew that went against her code. She had made a code or rather she had learned of making a code to keep herself in line and one of them made it quite clear never to use her healing skills for bad.

"You must be tired…well…go and find some place to nap and knock back a few winks but if you…do bad…I will hurt you myself." Nirmala was pretty sure that didn't work with what he said earlier but it was not her place to call him out on it.

"Very well…I shall abide and take a few winks." Nirmala left the area where many of the wounded were recuperating from her healing.

Nirmala could care less about Janja and how serving yet another evil ruler gave him some credence. Truth be told some part of her was near exhaustion and yet another part of her wanted to explore and see the rest of the camp. Jabari and Jasiri had been chosen or selected to do some routine border patrol to ensure no animal got too close without permission.

So this very well left her on her own, and, honestly it was a bit disconcerting. Nirmala had never been truly alone for even at the Tree of Life she had been surrounded by those who understood her and would offer her conversation even during a long transitional healing session. The animals here all looked tensed, some even pumped at the coming transgression with the Pride Lands. Nirmala was not a fan of war and violence…in fact…being part of the Night Pride she wasn't a power player but she had her own strengths which allowed her to traverse certain obstacles like the trees easier than others.

* * *

Nirmala kept walking till she noticed someone in bad shape. She was a lioness but unlike those who served MD. Nirmala preferred calling him something she could remember and saying such a name over and over could give one a splitting headache or a slipup which would only cause someone harm. She was beautiful but sad…an image that no doubt would haunt her waking and sleeping hours. There was nothing wrong with her though in regards to haunt, but, such imagery would be hard to shake.

Nirmala saw that she was looking her way as well. The two share a look that says about as much as there needs to be without physical words leaving their mouths. She knows that she is here to save her but also in a situation where she cannot reveal her identity or what plans she has in rescuing her. Zuri for her part is unable to call out for help or to even signal her that this place was crawling with animals ready to pounce on her the moment she gets too close.

"Ah…I see you found our prisoner. Mnyanyasaji managed to get her before slipping back here before his meeting with King Simba. Quite the prize ain't she? I mean not a big fan of the lions myself but there have been those staring. It will be a shame to kill her though if King Simba doesn't come through-."

"She appears inured…it might be best that I see to her wounds before she dies, you know, before your leader has her planned for elimination." Nirmala stared at Janja making it quite clear that her medical expertise far outweighed his. Even if there was nothing overly wrong with her…he did not know, nor would he bother examining her too close without upsetting MD.

"Huh, well, she don't look too injured…but I am no healer. Fine, go on and take your examin…whatever but you do anything off and you will suffer." Janja gestures for her to go past the guards.

"I am a healer…do you honestly expect me to try anything with all these prying eyes? I would hardly think so." She walks with purpose and once she is allowed closer she attempts to steady her breathing and Zuri brightens as she sees her.

"You were at the Tree of Life that day-." She began but Nirmala places a paw to her mouth before she said anymore on that.

"Yes, now, please hold still while I look after your wounds. Can you tell me when it is that MD plans to-?" She examines her body and notes a few places where bruising is taking shape but that shouldn't be too hard to deal with. It did look like one of her legs was sprained…given how she was situated, could make escape a bit difficult if they needed to press for speed.

"Mnyanyasaji…oh…yeah MD suits him so much better. Far as that maybe tomorrow, I don't know it feels like the days are stretching now. Janja really gave me quite the beating…and a few other animals, some just watched."

Nirmala felt bad she had to go through this. Honestly the whole lot of them believed that they were part of something great…that by labeling themselves the betrayed that MD really cared about helping them solve their problems. Nirmala felt sick just thinking about how many of them looked at the past as some obstacle to overcome when they should just get on with their lives and be better off not dwelling on such…tragedy or mistakes.

"I have some things to help with your pain…however I will need you to stand up." Nirmala goes to grab her stuff or rather have someone bring it to her, given she was under surveillance and as Janja pointed out…she could wind up in bad shape, paraphrasing much of his broken language.

"Ok, I will try, ouch…hurts like…" Nirmala hurried back to her and she began to apply some of the solvent or healing herbs onto her body. Zuri sucks in a breath as she tends to her and next came the sprain which honestly she could only do so much for aside from having her keep off it…but given her death was coming that might not be easy.

"The smell might be a bit much but I say the stronger the smell…the more healing love there is to make you all better." Zuri then wound up against her and the two share a look and Nirmala feels a heat flush her cheeks.

"Um, Nirmala, what would you say to a patient of yours whose heart is racing and her paws are all…shaky?"

"I believe I would tell her…that…she must be afraid of admitting something and it wouldn't hurt sharing it with someone she can trust." Nirmala had no idea what she was doing and she would never give such advice to someone she was treating…lest they wound up confiding to her of their own free will and either way that information stayed with her.

"I bet you say that to all of your patients…still…there is something about you I can't shake, something that makes the pain I have bearable. You are so warm too…" Nirmala wants to say something but she notices that Janja is making his way back.

"You should rest…I will be back later to see if the bruising has gone down." Nirmala eases her down and Zuri appears disappointed but she also welcomes the sleep.

"So, what was the point of all that anyway? Healing her only so that she may die?" Nirmala cast him a dirty look one that halted any other thing he might think to say.

"I am a healer…even when I heal those who are doing things I am not in favor of…I do not turn a blind eye to them. And what of you Janja…how long will you find yourself serving another-?"

"I am working with him on this…in no ways am I serving. I have been betrayed and I am only looking out for those-."

"You were not betrayed Janja…if anything you were the one who betrayed others. However given that is how it is…you might actually belong. A word of caution though…the world can be a very dark place, when all is said and done…where do you see your next meal coming from?"

Nirmala left him with such thoughts before she hoped to find Jabari and Jasiri and inform them of the change of plans.

* * *

Jabari let out a yawn as he was worn out from all of the patrolling they had done. Jasiri was lying on him as the two kept warm as a cold breeze came through. Nirmala was late but he can see her now approaching them but almost like in a daze.

"Yo Nirmala…what kept you?" He let out another yawn and Jasiri smacks her lips as she nestles into him more and he lowers his voice.

"I found Zuri…however it would appear she only has a day or so left. Also while I was tending to her…" She appears to blush which Jabari didn't even think she could do. Course he only knew her reputation and didn't know of her personally too much.

"I know that look…had the same look with Jasiri. I never really took you for that Nirmala, but, I am happy that you have found it. She is a cute…just no word of this to Jasiri, she is the only hyena for me."

"Uh, no, no that is not it at all…she is my patient first and foremost and besides that…" Nirmala realized he had fallen asleep then but was smiling.

This could not be…and even if it was…it was a precarious situation and one that could unravel fast if things went south. Nirmala looked on at the other animals as they were looking to take a nap to recharge. Nirmala had never been open about her feelings romantically and the same could be said about Surak, another reason they got along.

Nirmala decided to rest and maybe pursue this avenue of thinking later. For now she attempted to fight past the cold chill.

* * *

Waking after a bit she goes to check on Zuri but she doesn't find her. She feels panic set in and that is when she realizes that MD is watching her.

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced, I am Mnyanyasaji-." He studied her and she tried to calm her breating.

"Wouldn't it be easier just calling you MD?" Nirmala saw a twitch in his left eye and he seems like he is about to lose it but the moment it was there…just as soon did it vanish.

"I was informed of your little exchange with the prisoner. One would even say that it had an intimate undertone to it. Suffice to say the time of her sentence has been moved up. King Simba will be making a call…one that I hope is right for if it is not…it will cost this young lioness her life. Speaking of lioness…you weren't planning on doing anything to say, I don't know, rescue her were you?"

Nirmala shook her head. "No, um, I was just on my way to see if she needed anymore healing is all. Is she any better?" She stiffened as she heard a cackle from behind her.

"Oh she is doing much better…not that it will help her any. Oh and turns out we got ourselves some traitors in our midst." Nirmala was curious about that till she spotted Jabari and Jasiri, both of whom looked better the night before.

"Everyone listen up…in just a short bit I will be confronting the King of the Pride Lands and if all goes well…I will have avenged the very betrayal my father faced long ago at the hands of his father. Trust me when I say that your time will also come when you can seek out vengeance and move on from your suffering."

Nirmala did not like where this was going and she was guided along with Jabari and Jasiri as they left the hideout and her worry for Zuri rose even more.

**Authors note: **The final five chapters of season 5 are coming up and in the next chapter the clash to end all clashes is going to bring the season to a close.


	16. Chapter 16 Bringing forth peace pt 1

**Authors note: **I wish to thank you all for having joined me on this venture. And to those who have read as long as you have from the outgo of season 4 to here…that is quite a testament to a storytelling I didn't even think I would be doing. There are so many talented writers out there and people wishing to expand on a series that has meant so much to people. And again I never went into this attempting to tell a children's tale…I wanted to bring a new edge to all these characters, so, those going into this thinking they were getting a children's story or a tone similar to the show, that is on me. I made sure to make it T rated and I believe I touched on this from the getgo. I am a believer that in some sense that Disney should be bold in creating new opportunities for characters and it is often relayed in my work. If you have read through this entire authors note I am now attempting a grand feat…so for this chapter alone it will be lengthy in itself as it draws conclusions to several existing storylines.

**Authors note 2: **As I am writing this is it is New Years Eve and suffice to say I've made it to chapter 19 after all this time, it is my hopes that with some grounded determination all will be settled before the new year is brought in and you will have the entire final chapters to binge, or to look forward to the new year. It is never easy bringing something to a close and as such many chapters have been touched up on with new plots to make things make sense in other chapters. I have so much weight riding on this and in this time so many other stories have been going on, again I just wish to apologize for having kept you all waiting and just to note as anyone used to my work by now should know…some serious stuff is coming up so best brace yourselves.

CH.16: Bringing forth peace pt 1

Rani knew that they were about to do the impossible…and yet…something was eating at her. Kion found her and she let out a breath. There had been something on her mind of late and perhaps now was the best time to broach the subject. "Kion…do you ever think about having cubs?"

"W-Where is this coming from Rani?" Kion appeared to be taken aback by this and yet Rani knew that some part of him had been thinking. Perhaps given the fact that Chuluun was set to give birth soon made him realize it was time to…settle down.

"I am just curious is all…I mean we haven't really discussed it much and there is no telling what the future may hold…" Rani knew that both she and Kion had already faced near death experiences so sometimes it was best to put everything out in the open before a big battle.

"Rani, I'm not sure now is the right time…" Rani stared him down and he ran a paw behind his mane. "Ok…yes some part of me wonders what it would be like, I mean, my father has told me what a joy it has been to raise me and my sister Kiara, so…I kind of wonder how I would fare…"

"I see…well…thank you for that Kion," Rani wished she didn't have to pry so much for that. Kion stares at her curiously and she knows what question is coming.

"And what about you Rani?" Rani was about to answer when she heard Ono calling for them. She felt guilty in not giving him an answer and she would set things right soon, but, time was wasting and it was time to finally set things right…right…that is what they were doing…

* * *

The coming crisis was arriving and Kion, Rani, and so many others had assembled to make the march to the Pride Lands. Kion felt deep down that while Jasiri, Jabari, and Nirmala had gone off to sneak into MD's camp…he felt that if this was going to end…it would end in the very place where it began.

"Are you sure about this Kion? We are pretty much leaving the Tree of Life without anyone to look after it?"

"Don't worry your highness and majesty…I will stay behind to look after things. Besides, I am no longer keen of sight and at least having someone here to greet those who arrive, it is the least I can do." Ono spoke proudly and while Kion wished everyone could join them on this venture, well, he also knew that it was important to maintain a presence here.

"I am going to stay as well. Adnan has agreed to stay with me so it won't be too boring. Oh no offense Ono." Makini quickly corrects herself.

Ono appears to be fine and Kion is relieved on this. Nobody thought Ono was boring, in fact, his knowledge often came in handy and if not for him they wouldn't have made it to the Tree of Life.

"Ono is in good company…we are going to have a blast!" Adnan chimes in as he gives the guy a little rub of his head. Makini suddenly appears to pale or something and she rushes off and Kion thought he heard her…throwing up. Adnan for his part appears to not notice or if he had any concern would be to check up on her once they left.

"Yes, um, please hurry back Kion…not sure how much my head can take of this." They all laughed and Kion stiffened as he saw some blurs in the distance. "Anga can you tell us who is approaching?"

"I'm on it." Anga begins as she ascends up. However the other bird, Akili, also rose up and Anga had to veer away before they crashed.

Kion fought a laugh noting how Anga looked peeved by having another joining her. Rani gave him a look and he composed himself. True this could be a danger, but, he had to admit he was liking the development happening among them. They all had grown up one way or another and were finding their way in this new age. In some sense it was sad but it was also enlightening to know that most…including that of Anga could find a way to express herself. This was far from annoyance, no, ever since Akili was showing up more Anga was almost expectant and was not pushing him away as much as before.

"I-I don't believe it…" Anga's voice came in a bit of a disbelief and he and Rani exchanged worried glances.

"Anga what do you see?" Rani spoke up first and Kion grew quiet. Anga doesn't say anything at first and Kion begins to feel his patience wane.

"Fuli, Azaan, and…Surak," her voice was quiet and yet Kion was certain he had heard what he had and even then he didn't believe it.

"Wait…did you say-?" Rani was starting to cry and Kion places a paw on her shoulder as in the distance the shapes that were mere blurs start to form into actual shapes, actual existing beings that shook the entire community.

"Hey guys…I-." Kion saw a flash of movement off to the side and Jax threw himself at Fuli. The two collide and roll along the ground growling and playfully trying to top the other. Honestly it got quite the response and they nuzzle one another.

"Well that was quite the reaction I did not see coming. Um…I deeply apologize to everyone here on account of my having been…shall we say partly alive, it was not my intent…but…unfortunately my circumstances prevented me from-."

Rani had proceeded a few uncertain steps before she was joined by Baliyo who had come to see what the commotion was. The siblings made their way to their Uncle and in that moment they rejoiced and there was a celebratory cry as the son of Queen Janna had returned to the Tree of Life.

* * *

Kion used this time to greet Azaan who had stood off to the side. "I take it you are to thank for the return of Fuli and Surak?"

"Yes, well, both of them had some rather nasty falls and I couldn't just leave them be." Kion saw him look back at Surak and Kion began to understand something.

"Surak is lucky to have you," Kion noticed the shocked look on Azaan's features but it quickly turns to an embarrassed blush.

"Well, I mean, how did you know?" Kion gestured for him to walk alongside him and for a moment they depart the scene of happiness as those lost were returned. Beshte and Bunga were now joining Jax as they reunited with Fuli.

"I never could figure you out, but, it was never my place to question who you loved. In this great plane of existence, the circle of life, we are free to be with whomever makes us the happiest. Look at Baliyo and Chuluun, Binga and Bunga, Makini and Adnan, and there are so many others as well who gravitate towards their opposite or their neutral partner. If we close ourselves off based on preference we learn nothing…we become stagnant, set up on the principles of the past…our parents or their parents before them. Azaan, it is time that you quit running around and start focusing on what really matters…the Tree of Life would be happy to have you here."

Azaan smiles some and the two of them share a smile, an understanding. "I will consider it, and, thank you for your understanding Kion. There are those out there who would just look the other way or pretend I didn't even say anything at all."

Kion let out a sigh as he sat on his haunches. It was true…but…it was not their place to change minds, merely to open them and let those who disagree decide on their own. Kion had not been raised this way…it was something he had come to on his own, his own principles that would make him different from Kings of the past.

* * *

"Kion…what is this about you going to the Pride Lands?" Fuli had joined them after a bit and the rest of them were gathered around as well.

"Well…a small group of us are heading to the Pride Lands to put an end to this whole MD stuff. The Betrayed as a whole is a group centered on revenge and somehow believing that by changing fate, by ridding those who had ruined their lives they can somehow be better-."

"Azaad had done that same thing to me…and honestly I would have been dead if not for Surak and Azaan showing up when they had. The Azaad I had known…it was like he had disappeared and was replaced with an imposter believing that the only way to be free…was to be rid of me, the bane for which his suffering was."

"I am going to end him!" Jax notes but when he gets a look he backs off. "Maybe it is best if I stay behind, I might not be the right force to take into such a situation."

"It is fine Jax, I will return to you once this over." Fuli licks him and appears to volunteer, not that Kion would expect anything less.

"Well where my king goes…I go," Rani sat right by him and gives him a look that dares him to question her.

"Ooh…Binga and I should go go…this is going to be some fun!" Bunga hurries over and Kion was beginning to notice Beshte and even Anga and Akili and suddenly it is dawning on him just how big this party was getting.

"Whoa, hold up, we can't all go. I do appreciate this, I do, but the more there are of us…the more that MD will be able to pick off. Come to think of it…Beshte I have an assignment for you and Binga and Bunga, one that will prove important in the long run."

"Oh yeah Kion…what did you have in mind exactly?" Beshte had recently just lost his father and hadn't been himself. Kion figured that he needed something to get his mind off that and this might be the best idea.

* * *

"I can't believe Kion thought this would be a good idea. What do I have to say to her anyway?" Beshte was floating down the river along with Binga and Bunga who were atop him.

"Yeah, I mean, this really blows…where is the action in talking? Mschiana is without a doubt a horrible, terrible, no good-."

"Bunga, please, have some compassion…but yeah he pretty much hit it over the head and would not-."

"Guys, I appreciate what you are saying…and…in some sense if I could loathe or despise her this would be so much easier. The problem is MD made her this way. I mean yeah she was likely this way with Queen Janna, but, she is bitter and not used to anyone telling her no. MD has gone and warped her into hurting others…exacting what she believes is revenge but inside I imagine it is quite hollow."

"Well Big B…you sure know how to put things into perspective. I imagine if anything ever happened to Binga here I might lose myself as well. Maybe that is how MD gets those to join him, seeks out their weakness, has them talk…and just uses some flowery words to get them to join him-."

"Little B, that's, very deep." Beshte felt like they would just go around in circles if he told him that the whole Betrayed storyline had been sold for a while now.

"I know right? I mean thinking deep though makes me have a craving for some grub. Are there any stops along the way?" And there he was back to being Bunga.

"Come to think of it I am getting a hankering for some food as well. However we need to focus Bunga and be there for Beshte no matter what." Beshte felt like Binga complemented Bunga in the best way and for Bunga, well, he certainly did bring the fun.

They were nearing their destination and as they get out of the water Beshte immediately recognizes the male hippos barring their way.

"Do you have business with Queen Mschiana?" Beshte found the title a bit offputting but didn't say anything as Binga and Bunga stood to his left and right respectively.

"Tell her that I wish to speak to her…oh and it is Beshte." He knows they know him but they pretend like they don't. Beshte wanted to know in full detail what happened the day his father died but he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer from them.

"Oh, is that you Beshte, part my hunky hippos." The hippos part ways and there she was…in all her loveliness but she was sided with MD so he knew he shouldn't be too relieved to see her.

"Mschiana, I mean, Queen…no, you aren't a Queen. Listen…we need to talk. I know that MD is just coercing you to do his bidding because he feels he can help you with whatever it is you need help with, but, it doesn't have to be this way-."

"Beshte…you made your choice the moment you turned me down. How many times must we do this? I swear you are as stubborn as your father…he was like you, sticking to what he believed even as he had no chance in stopping the coming wave-."

"Wait…what?" Beshte felt his heart stop and even Binga and Bunga take a moment to process this bit of news.

"Oh, right, you didn't know. Turns out your father was a bit slow in telling you, then again, he only had a few seconds to even give you warning. I was the one who managed to get that water running, flood all of the Tree of Life…but turns out the roar managed to get in the way. So…has your opinion changed on me?"

Beshte let out a howl of grief as he raced towards her. A few hippos blocked his path but he charged forth using his strength to ram into them and what followed was hard to say as his blood was racing and his normally calm demeanor just left him.

"Big B…calm down!" Bunga was heard but not seen and Beshte went to push out but in doing so he saw Bunga fly back and hit a tree. In that moment he began to shake his head looking around him at hippos who wound up bowled over from his attack and Bunga who was left dazed and tended to by Binga.

"Beshte…do you see what your actions have done? Do you see what letting your emotions cloud your judgement has done?" Binga cried out and Beshte bowed his head as he had to let the grief and the anger settle, coalesce into something that he could work with.

"I am sorry Binga…and…so sorry little B. I-I don't know what overcame me, well, no that isn't true I know what happened. Mschiana…all of you here who worked with my father loyally all those years, please reconsider your stance and go home to the Pride Lands-."

"And why would we do that? Mschiana has given us a home here and all of these female hippos who actually like us. We never got this much attention there-."

"It was never about the attention…don't you see?" Beshte implores them to see beyond what Mschiana had placed upon them. "My father, he was wise and caring and did his best to support you all in all of your endeavors. He was never strict or forced any of you to do what you weren't capable of handling; you have to remember he carried the weight of our species on his shoulders…or rather those who were part of the Pod."

"Yeah without him though who will lead us?" Beshte can see that Mschiana was enjoying herself here but he knew that he had to reach them somehow.

And of course the answer was before him…within reach and after all this time having seen Kion join Rani as King or Kiara take over for her father along with Kovu…the answer was there. "I will take the position my father held…and…I will do my best to uphold the tradition but also the strength and unity he did so well to do."

"Beshte…what are you doing? Do you realize what are you saying? If you go back to the Pride Lands and-."

Beshte let out a sigh bowing his head as he knew just what it was he was saying. The males all began to reconsider their position and they approached him. The females seemed to care little about this as they went over to Mschiana.

"Do what you will Beshte…but…there is no way they will join you. They have everything they need here, and, you…no way you would abandon your friends and run back to the Pride Lands…given how settled you are at the Tree of Life-."

"I hereby forfeit the mark of the Night Pride in order to return and take over for my father. I understand what this means and I will uphold the responsibility to the best of my ability." Beshte can hear Mschiana laughing at this and Bunga looking on like he is losing a best friend.

Beshte for his part remains hopeful that his request would be answered. Sure enough the mark of the Night Pride began to disappear from him and unlike the time when he had lost the mark of the Lion Guard…there was no sadness, in fact, if anything this was him recognizing his role in things and much fun as it was being with his friends whom he considered family…it was time for him to return to the Pride Lands and take responsibility in the absence of his father.

"Beshte…you gave up the mark…for us?" The male hippos were all a bit perplexed by this and as Binga helped Bunga up the two friends exchange a look.

"I gave up the mark for the future. My time at the Tree of Life was great, but, in my time there I have come to realize I have been gone too long away from home…it is time I return and hope to make my father proud."

"Big B…I'm going to miss you!" Bunga hugs him and Beshte smiles down at him. "It won't be the same without you around-."

"Hey, who says friends can't visit? I'll be sure to pay a visit…um…when I have some free time and you can do the same…when you have free time. You have Binga now though…so promise me that no matter what you will have her take good care of you."

"I promise…say what now?" Bunga pulled back and the two broke into laughs. Mschiana for her part was none too pleased.

"I don't get this…not only am I losing my males but you are finding humor in this situation even when I did what I did with your father. I was promised revenge, I was betrayed…and yet all I feel is this empty hallow feeling inside."

Beshte knows that some sort of punishment should be met given her act against his father, and yet, Beshte was not a violent person. If she were brought to the Tree of Life she would either be banished or sentenced to a prison of sorts but would the message be well received? Beshte was not one to give up on others so he approaches her. The females are quick to step in his way but Mschiana makes a noise for them to stand aside.

"Mschiana…come with me to the Pride Lands and perhaps a bit of time helping others might help sway your mind on your current actions. I am not going to say it will be easy, but, in time you might see how others live…strive to even do better in your personal life. What do you have now that you can say that you are happy about…that you have worked for?"

He can see Binga and Bunga exchanging confused looks and the male hippos appear to also consider what he is asking. The females though appear to look to their leader on this. Either way Beshte knew that the only way to move forward was to seek a road of forgiveness and while he was pained at the loss of his father, well, he also knew that if he could help save Mschiana he would.

"I don't know…what about my females?" Beshte mused this over but he knew that they were pressed for time. While he would not be joining his friends in the big battle he felt that perhaps this was his battle he needed to overcome.

"They can join you. Trust me you will all have a place but given you did side with Mschiana you will also be working off your crimes. Trust me having a clear conscious is far better than having to live with what you have done and hide away. The one you work for…he is not one you should follow…nor revere, his path to peace is not one that you can live with…but rather carry with shame."

Beshte sees the females consider their options and there was a bit of heated discussion with Mschiana before she approaches him.

"You have a noble heart Beshte, and, while I don't expect you to accept this…know that I am truly sorry for my actions. I perhaps let things get carried away…and your father paid the ultimate price. Lead us now…and we will follow."

Beshte nods his head and finally he goes to say his goodbyes to Bunga and Binga. He wondered though if Kion knew that this would be his departure point. Maybe he would see him and the others in the Pride Lands when it was all said and done. The trio converse a bit till Binga and Bunga leave and Beshte goes to lead the others to the Pride Lands.

**Authors note: **For now at this point this will serve as Beshte's exit along with the storyline of Mschiana, we may yet see them again at the end at some point but for now in the next chapter the big clash with MD will happen. As I am writing this I have also been attempting to tackle other chapters so by the time this is put up I should be nearing completion of season 5.


	17. Chapter 17 Bringing forth peace pt 2

CH.17: Bringing forth peace pt 2

Janja laughed a bit as they began their march to their set destination to meet with the former King of the Pride Lands. He sidled up to Jasari as he winked her way. "You know, if there any lingering feelings between us I suppose now is the time-."

"If you think that my feelings linger you certainly are dense," Jasari's words hurt some but Janja knew long ago that they would never work.

"Honestly I feel nothing towards you, but, I figured I would give you a way out before the end. I mean do you really think Mnyanyasaji will spare your lives after he kills the King? I mean what was the point of bringing him along if you knew, huh?"

Jasari snaps at him and he jumps back with another laugh. "I love him and I didn't force anything on him, in fact, it was right between us. You and I…whatever happens you chose this fate and I wish you the worse whatever happens. You truly are what our ancestors were…slaves to our ambitions."

Janja shook his head and left her trotting along with animals nipping at her heels. He joined Mnyanyasaji who appeared deep in thought, he often did that. "I see you were you talking to the female…anything come of it?"

"Huh, well, truthfully just seeing if there was that old spark there…but…honestly I felt nothing. I am ready to move on…to be truly free and to strengthen my resolve with this cause. Oh don't get me wrong, there hasn't been a doubt since day one…but now and then one just has to see about that old self but I can never understand what she saw in me."

Mnyanyasaji says nothing for his part and Janja feels a tad bit nervous. Hopefully he wasn't being judged because he had done everything he needed to in order to get to this point. He was rotten in life and that is just the way things were. He looked forward to the day that had finally come…to see Mnyanyasaji's dream for the betrayed a reality.

* * *

Mnyanyasaji stood there with Zuri who was looking none too good at this point…even under the careful healing paws of Nirmala, the Tree of Life healer. Jasari and Jabari was two hyenas and while he wasn't too familiar with Jabari it was from Janja he learned about Jasari and she would be quite the trouble maker if he left her be. A gathering of sorts was being put forth and King Simba had made his return.

"Ah, there you are…I was beginning to wonder if you would show to save this young lioness's life. Here today you will answer for the crimes of your father for having left my father behind…and it is only fitting. Let it be known that those of you that have also been betrayed may also find some inner light, a chance to put those before you and to be free-."

"How are you setting any of them free? Do you even care what you are doing to their lives, how you have upended everything they hold dear so they can witness only you getting your vengeance?" Nirmala was being held down by some of his followers and they pushed her face to the ground.

"Let her up…she has a right to speak. Listen Nirmala…what I am doing, it is not just for me, it is for everyone who has lived their lives under the weight of betrayal…of being wronged in some way or another. Certainly you yourself-."

"I have never been betrayed, I have never been the betrayer…I live my life as my own. Queen Janna was always kind to me…in fact the very one who took a leap of trust with my healing abilities. Surak, he is like an older brother to me and in some ways through him I gained a family with Rani and Baliyo. And there are so many others that I have lived through and they have lived through me…and it is at the Tree of Life I learned all of this and to let go of hate…vengeance…none of it will serve anyone-."

* * *

"Should we take her back there and give her a beating?" Janja smacks her across the face but she does not bite him or raise a paw. Honestly in her time with the Night Pride she was not prone to violence but she would defend her home and fight with the Night Pride should it come down to it.

Nirmala surveys those around her so eager to beat her up, so eager to shut her mouth and yet they were following MD blindly and to what end? Would they all get their vengeance or once Simba was dealt with would he just disappear?

Mnyanyasaji appeared to weigh her words and also weigh the words of Janja. She feels like that this was all culminating to the end and much like with Mheetu, whom she had not seen pass…that this might not have a good ending.

Nirmala studies Zuri who is in desperate need of healing but any move on her part, not already made before, would surely escalate the situation beyond the scope it was now. For now she would have to see how things played out…and she can only hope this reaches a fitting conclusion.

* * *

Mnyanyasaji watches as King Simba had remained quiet during this entire exchange, no doubt thinking up some wise words or the like. He did not put it past someone who had led the Pride Lands out of the dark ages and not only brought down Scar but also had a paw in Zira's undoing.

"MD…you asked, no, you made it quite clear that I was to show at this exact time in order for the young life you have before you to be spared. Let us be done with this so that she may live…and as for myself…do with me what you will. Perhaps once you are done then you can be on your way never to trouble the Pride Lands again-."

"Now who said anything about leaving the Pride Lands? You seem to forget yourself King Simba that even though my betrayal was at the paws of your father…doesn't mean I am going to put aside my claim to the Pride Lands itself. I have so many following me now, all of whom need a home…and who knows when it will be when they have found answers for themselves-."

"Is this really the path you seek to go down? Do you not see that by committing such promises and stretching yourself thin that none of this will end well for you? Scar was the same way as he failed to keep the hyenas sated during his reign as the food ran dry and the land became barren. The only reason there is plenty here is because we look to the land and make sure that we leave plenty for others. Have you forgotten that even should I fall there will be others who will look after the Pride Lands?"

Mnyanyasaji balked a bit as he used that word, that shortened version of his name. Oh he managed to keep his anger down to a minimum but even now it sent displeasing signals down his spine.

"Bow your head before me King Simba and accept your fate!" He would smash his head in, leave little for those who followed him to even remember him by. His patience grew thin and the sooner he was done with this symbol…the sooner he can be free of this torturous lingering feeling that followed him all these years.

"Very well, Mnyanyasji…let it be known that I did try and talk you out of this. I do wish to say one last thing, is this what your father would want of you?" Mnyanyasaji glowered down at him as he lifted up his foot and let out a trumpet with his trunk.

"It is on this day that as leader of the betrayed, one who has been betrayed in the past…I, Mnyanyasaji Dhaunsiya hereby eliminate the cause of my suffering. Here King Simba will fall and all shall be right-."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Mnyanyasaji is bewildered and outraged as a lioness swoops in tackling Simba's body before he can even smash it.

"What is the meaning of this?" He howls and notices that the female lioness was that brat Vitani, daughter of the late Zira.

"My name is Vitani…and what is being done, what is being allowed…is completely wrong. How have we come to this point when a King would lie down his life and such a tyrant be allowed to stay in the lands and do away with the peace that there is? The Lion Guard are here to protect the lands and even when the former King has made up his mind…doesn't mean the decision will stay with the current King."

Mnyanyasaji figured that Kiara would know of the decision made by Simba, but, he had not counted for the King of the Pride Lands. Sure enough…Kovu was advancing along with many others who had assembled under him.

"Sorry King Simba but I cannot allow you to make such a sacrifice. Perhaps there is still a bit of Outlander in me but I could never stand for your death…even blind you still have so much to offer in wisdom and guidance. MD…while you celebrate your cause and parade your worth to those who follow you, let me remind you that you stand in the Pride Lands…and last I checked…that didn't belong to you."

"You forget your place…King…for I still have…wait what?" He looks down and sure enough Zuri is no longer there and he spots a female racing off with her on her back.

"I may have had some help in procuring Zuri while you were busy focused on me. I mean for a villain speech you certainly carried a lot of weight, but, you took your time."

He stomped the ground furious that he could have fallen for something so simple. He looks to Nirmala knowing that he still has her. She was not going anywhere and he was even going to mention that but that is when he hears something coming from behind.

"MD…hope you left room in that speech to talk about us." Blast it. Sure enough King Kion himself had made his appearance along with the Queen and several others from the Tree of Life.

"So…it has come down to this, the ultimate fight…well far be it for me to make things easy on you. I will have my vision recognized…the betrayed will not take this, so, let us do this and once you are all beaten…perhaps even the Tree of Life will serve a purpose."

* * *

Rani tensed as a wave of enemies descended upon them. She let out a challenging roar to allow those with her to ready themselves. She is attacked by some cougar or something and she is sent backwards. Managing to find her feet she attacks swatting the animal aside and catching sight of many of the battles around her.

Sure enough Fuli found Azaad who was clearly taken aback by her having survived. She could only imagine the heartache of such a battle and the conflict that in itself she must be facing. Kion was facing off against Janja and a pack of hyena and with him were Janja and Jasari.

Rani wished that she could be with him but the cougar went to attack her again. She let out a cry of pain as he bit into her shoulder and she knew that he would be clamping down on her. Rani swats at him but he appears to not take the signal that he should let up. This was bad. Rani did all she could to pry him off and she was already feeling dizzy just from the amount of blood.

"That is no way to treat a Queen!" Rani recognized that voice as Nirmala races forth attacking the cougar. She gives him quite the beating even with her condition she is a marvel in fight. Rani steadies herself as she notices Nirmala pounce on the cougar and defeat him into submission as he limps off with a badly hut ankle.

"How would you treat a Queen? Seriously asking from a healer perspective cause I think I've lost a lot of blood." Rani hated that this was happening to her but she felt it was far better than waiting around at the Tree of Life.

"Hmm, take this and get back to fighting." Nirmala looks around and finds something that she presses into her shoulder and she winces a bit.

"I think you have lost your healing touch. What is it anyway?" Rani looks at her shoulder as Nirmala manages to fix something to hold the item in place.

"The Pride Lands are known for having healing herbs about, turns out, this one can help with the pain and possibly the loss of blood, though, you will need to rest up and try and keep any fancy fighting for after you make a full recovery. However maybe it is best we stick together."

Rani cracks a strained smile as she moves along with Nirmala. "By the way, there is something I've been meaning to discuss with you-"

"Can it wait till after we are done with this? Honestly from Mheetu to MD here, I feel like both lands have dealt enough with villains looking to push their way of thinking on us all."

"You are right," Rani says. She looks to the fighting happening around them and she pushes on knowing that the blood loss will go away and it may even dry up, but, she knew now she was a bigger target for it.

* * *

Rani barely made it far for that is when she spotted Janja terrorizing some animals and was in a blood frenzy of sorts. Rani knew that she shouldn't interfere, no, that wasn't right…she knew that she should watch herself and yet she lets out a roar causing Janja's attention to fly to her.

"Well now…the mate of Kion come to challenge me, if only I should be honored…but I am not. I've had my fill though for now…" Janja appeared to have killed an animal who had bled out.

"Janja…there is no redemption for you…" Rani fought past the pain she was feeling and Janja took notice.

"A wounded Queen…this will be over quickly I feel like…" Rani charged and Janja met her halfway. The two of them clashing as paws sought purchase on the other and claws raked the fur down to the soft mesh of flesh.

Rani managed to hold her own but rapid fatigue was setting in and at one point Janja managed to send her about and at one point she was hurt below…a pain that caused her to keel over and even getting back up something didn't feel right…on the inside, but, somehow her fight was taken from her as Jasari and Jabari attacked Janja and sent the hyena fleeing with them close on his tail. Rani for her part sought to lay low until the fighting was over…in her mind though this was clearly an injury that would carry with her.

* * *

Vitani manages to get King Simba to safety over to where Kiara was waiting for them. She manages to ease him down and takes a breath. "So, did you want me to leave you two alone-?"

"No Vitani…I wish for you to be present for this. You not only risked your life to save my father but you have proven your leadership taken on the responsibility of the Lion Guard. And there is the matter of you dating my best friend, but, we'll discuss that later…now in regards to you dear father-."

"Kiara you knew what I was going to do, I mean, I couldn't just let Zuri die knowing that if I could somehow prevent it-."

"Yes, but, even so…I am not ready to lose you yet. I feel Kovu said it best that you still have so much to offer. Look, I know I am being selfish here but at the same time…I completely understand there will come a time when you are no longer around…and when that time comes I hope that it will be when you die of old age or something. So…for now…please stay."

Vitani thought back to her own speech with her mother but it had fallen on death ears. Her mother so set on her path and refusing to back down; then again, she was still set on Scar's vision of the future. Kiara had even tried saving her mother…and for that she would be grateful. True her mother was lost but at the same time even those who lost their way can eventually find their way back.

"Very well Kiara…I will do my best to stay around long as I can. I may not be able to see now but that doesn't change the fact that I spent a long time seeing you when I could, so, in that sense you are still as wonderful as that day long ago."

Vitani watches Kiara go to her father and even if all the chaos was erupting around them it was rare to see such a father and daughter moment as this. Vitani left them as she found Tifu handling a pack of lioness. She finds her mate to be quite incredible handling her own, using her skill as part of the Lion Guard to maintain confidence but also be ahead of each attack. She was far from perfect though and Vitani would never place her above others, in fact, when training her she made sure that she got the same berating comments as she often gave the others.

However Tifu was in over her head…and so Vitani barreled in saving her before things got too nasty. She may have hesitated some just to allow her a few lickings but otherwise she was always nearby, more or less. A battle broke out and Tifu and Vitani were back to back, both of them fending off the attacks and lashing out with claws and wit before the lioness were defeated.

"Thanks for that…but…a few more moments and I would have had them," Tifu was breathing hard and Vitani rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure, and, while you had those moments…I imagine you wouldn't have called me in right?" Tifu laughs a bit at that and Vitani heads over licking at her wound.

"Um…can't that wait till later? We kind of have things to do…" Vitani loved how embarrassed the other female got but knew that she was right.

"Very well…to battle we go," she cheered. They split up then to lend aide where it was needed. Before this battle was over with…there would be much damage control needed to be dealt with.

* * *

Kion manages to defeat his enemy…along with help from his friends. This was truly a grand scale battle with so many animals participating in order to protect the Pride Lands. Kion felt slight guilt on not having been back in a while, but, from this day forth he would do his best to do some visitations as a guest given he was the King of the Tree of Life and sometimes may consult with matters with his family.

"Well now…you have certainly been a thorn in my side for a while now," Kion stiffened as he saw the elephant looming over him.

Kion manages to side step the stomp of his massive foot and he skids a few feet away. "MD, this ends now. Call off your forces and be out of the Pride Lands…this has gone on long enough. You made your point, and, it is only fair that you find a new purpose that doesn't bend other's wills to your own design-."

"Everyone who follows me does so because they choose to, not the other way around. I do not force them to stay, in fact, those who manage to finish their act of betraying or avenging that time of being betrayed stick around because they see me as a genuine leader, someone who looks to their interests as well as my own equally."

Kion glowered at him not believing one to be so twisted as he was. He attempted to let out a roar but he was tackled from the side as Azaad was there. Kion rolled along the ground and found the cheetah inches from him.

"Kion, I would think you would be smarter than this. Azaad…does not wish to harm you, but, you have brought this on yourself. Now…as for Fuli…"

Kion grinned as he saw a blur racing forth and landing onto Azaad's back sending him careening away from him. "Kion…you got this, I will handle this low life."

Kion turned his attention to MD who clearly was disappointed that the show didn't go on much longer. "Do you believe that a simple roar will get rid of me? I am not a villain Kion, no, I am a role that is being played out till the very end…after that…think of me what you will but either way you look at it, I will either be dead or ruling over all the Pride Lands-."

"I am not giving up…and…I will never let you rule the Pride Lands. So, only one way of handling this…we fight till the other gives up." Kion burst forth and as MD swung his trunk at him he jumped over it and began to use his claws to climb up his leg. MD did not like this and he lets out a trumpet of sorts and Kion realized his mistake as yet another elephant comes towards him and grabs him with his trunk prying him from him.

Kion lets out a growl and can feel the trunk squeezing around him. This really was dragging, and, if he couldn't make it through this…it might very well make the shortest time a lion had ever been King. Kion felt his breathing strained and everywhere he looked there was some scuffle going on…all of this bloodshed, all of this fight…and for what? He felt like the act of betrayal and to betray just got carried away and after a bit of time it just became bitterness looking to spoil the soul.

"Kion!" Kion was looking through bloodshot eyes but he recognized the voice all the same. Anga swoops in along with Akili as they peck and claw at the elephant's eyes causing him to thrash about and Kion is flung into the air and manages to land on his feet.

"Thanks for the save you two…oh man…that was close." Kion saw how Fuli was handling Azaad and he can only imagine the heartbreak to be in that situation. For now he looked and noticed that MD was calling back his troops. They were all gathered leaving many of the Pride Landers exhausted from their ordeal.

The Lion Guard for all their strength and courage were panting on the ground and even what Night Pride had arrived to help…were in the same situation. Rani was being treated by Nirmala and Zuri was near unconscious. Kovu and Kiara were walking over to him but he noticed Kovu had a black eye.

"Mnyanyasaji…I am sorry for the actions of my father, and, if he were here I am certain he would tell you that it is time to move on. Holding onto the past is fine and all but if you use it to rule your life and prey on others who are in the same situation…it does nothing but draw on that hate and that moment in time. It is fine if you council one another and look to the future…but…by doing as you have that is not a future worth fighting for…it is one that is built on misery itself."

Kion listens to his father as he speaks out and he had forgotten how motivational his father could be when he got that right pace. MD for his part refused to believe this…refused to believe it was even possible to move on from betrayal.

"If you were not blind before…even blind now you are leading those you care for into oblivion. We will never stop…if you think that you will change our ways you can think again. What makes you think that stopping this movement will ensure peace continues? There is always going to be those seeking to bring disorder, and, for me I never meant for this to be about killing-."

"And what about me huh?" Fuli was dragging Azaad by the fur on his neck who clearly had seen better days as it looked like Fuli had bested him. Kion looked away though once having thought of him as an ally.

"What Azaad did…it was to free himself from the past, and, you were an obstacle but rest assured I never-."

"There is no redeeming to be done here…no amount of flowery speeches of persuasion will set your mind at peace. I could call up to my Grandfather and have him tell you about his transgressions as a young King but even then…you wouldn't believe him. This thing I am about to do…it is going to drive you far away…but…I do admit it is not something one roar can accomplish-."

"How about two roars?" Kion looks over finding Vitani joining him. The two hadn't exchanged many words and albeit their meeting from that time ago had been a misunderstanding…he grew to appreciate Vitani's worth and for her to take over the Lion Guard when he had been absent.

"This has never been heard of, but, then again there were never two roars existing at the same time. It is unprecedented but son…and Vitani…I believe in you both. You were chosen for a reason so for those not doing so now…stand behind these two. Mnyanyasaji…and to all those who follow you, there is still a chance to redeem yourselves but only if you are open to it."

Kion listened to his father and noticed how everyone on their side was already behind them. Kion waits and perhaps it was hopeful of him to think that anyone would change their mind after this ordeal.

"I-I wish to concede…and hope for forgiveness, Azaad, did wrong…and while it is a long road to redemption…whatever it takes, I wish to do." Azaad for worse apparently had misgivings about his misdeeds and Kion figured for someone who had sided with the wrong individual deserved a shot. Janja had also been in a similar situation…till eating his friends and not only siding with Mheetu…but also MD.

"Heh, no way am I doing this whole good act thing again. What would be the point anyway? I would be worked to the bone and for what? Jasari, don't get hung up on me…I am not worth it-."

"Sorry, but, the only hyena in my life is the one who is standing over here." Jasari sidled up to Jabari who appeared quite smug but also humbled by her words.

"I will find my way back here…and…those who were betrayed, they will have their time." MD glowered at them all and let out a trumpet. Kion noted how much of his army was battered up, even one of the elephants was about ready to fall over from the wounds.

"Perhaps…but…where we are sending you it will take more time than necessary to get through that." Kion looked to Vitani and together they let out a roar. It was a powerful roar and as such…it sent forth a powerful wave…one that hefted up the heaviest of animals along with the smaller ones and in that moment they were sent flying to the sky over a large distance…farther than he figured but enough distance away that the betrayed would not be coming back…and perhaps that time away would be enough for them to change their minds…more or less.

"And with that…the betrayed…have sailed away into the sunset. An amazing feat and once again showing the worth of the roar…though this time the benefit of two roars." Rafiki walked over and Kion collapsed to the ground.

"Hey Rafiki…where you been all this time?" Kion couldn't remember the last time he had seen him, heh, come to think of it was when he and Rani joined together as King and Queen.

"I have been doing many things…but…even with the betrayed taken care of there are still matters to attend to. You and Vitani here must start your work on strengthening the roar…and it may take some time for Vitani's guard to mend after such a grueling attack. In other words…until Vitani has her Guard back…the Pride Lands will need you, Kion, to lend your roar."

To Be Continued

**Authors note: **Only three more chapters left to conclude season 5 and with chapter 16 and 17 both being like movies in themselves the next three halves will be touching base on character development or catching up some of the many pairings. I do apologize for the length of this but as I mentioned it took a bit to get this up and I wanted to do it like they did the lord of the rings back to back. So further apologies on that, so, those who read this in one sitting I applaud you but I hoped to put some breathing room between. So, given the situation at hand…can Kion really stay away from the Tree of Life to look after the Pride Lands?


	18. Chapter 18 Bringing forth peace pt 3

CH.18: Bringing forth peace pt 3

Kion was put on the spot…wait…he couldn't be serious? Looking around though he notices that the Lion Guard was indeed in bad shape; ouch. They not only had serious fatigue but many of them had been racing to and fro on the battlefield to lend assistance where needed. Kion had not even got that much of a scope during the battle. Nirmala was tending to whom she could get to but even that might be a bit much for her.

"I would also insist that Nirmala stay here for without her aide I am not sure how I will manage any sort of miracle. Makini is too far away and her duties lie with the Tree of Life. Consider the choice before you King Kion…for it is one you must come to on your own. Nobody can have much say on this but yourself…so…look within and come seek me out when you decide."

Kion knew he had a lot to think over and as it was those who heard either pretended not to or were debating what this could mean. Either way Kion slips away needing some time alone to better debate his options.

* * *

Jabari was walking along with Jasari as they were hip to hip. "So…long ago the hyena served Scar huh?" Jabari had never known Scar and what he did know of hyena lore they kind of went with the strongest who would lead them to better food and survival.

"Scar was truly a menace and a character in sorts. He was persuasive and got you to do what you wanted. My mother told me stories about him and of course in the end…they all turned on him for failing to live up to his…promises."

Jabari speculates on if that would have happened with MD…or perhaps it may happen while they lived in exile where Kion and Vitani transported them. He enjoys the physical contact of their hips pressing together and how her gentle sigh affects him in the best way possible.

"Jasari…do you regret choosing me over Janja?" He knew that he was the second choice in the matter and if Janja had not turned, if there was even a slight or remote chance of him being redeemed, well…perhaps he would be hurt at first but he would understand in the end why she did what she did.

Jasari stops as she walks in front of him and they are nearly nose to nose. "What has brought this on all of a sudden?"

"I-I just want there to be no regrets is all, that, you don't regret choosing me. I love you Jasari and I want to share my life with yours…but…if there is-."

Jasari licks him and their noses touch as they hold it a bit. Jabari breathing her in and they were far enough away for nobody disturbing them.

"I choose you Jabari…just as much as you choose me. We are in this together no matter what, and, aside from Janja…he made his bed and laid in it, there is no going back for him. Perhaps if I had known the signs were there…I might not have poured my confession on so…hard."

Jabari smiles slightly and was relieved to hear this. "How about we check in on the others before they think we have run off." He edged closer to her. Her scent wafting in his nostrils and just the brush of their fur sent him on a high.

"I think we can be missing for a bit longer." Jasari was something else and Jabari grins as he watches her run off. He wasn't far behind as he thrilled at the chase but also of just being away from all the drama.

* * *

Vitani was licking Tifu's body and tending to her mate making sure that she was feeling better. Her girl had truly fought her hardest out there but it wasn't without its toll. Much like the rest of the Lion Guard they had exhausted themselves and suffered quite a bit of scratches, bruises, and she couldn't be more proud for them for looking out for others as the Lion Guard did.

Long ago back in the Outlands she knew nothing of the Lion Guard or its duties. She lived on stories of Scar and vengeance and well her dreams were a bit scary at times. Once she was in the Pride Lands and welcomed in by Kiara and the others she learned to accept bliss as a possibility, peace even of mind. She worked hard and with the absence of the previous Lion Guard she had been chosen to look out for the peace of the Pride Lands.

Tifu stirs some and she looks up at her and Vitani presses her face to hers. "You had me worried. How are you feeling?"

"Did you clean me?" Tifu is blushing and Vitani herself felt a bit embarrassed now that she had been called out on it.

"I-I…well…just looked like it needed to be done is all." Vitani looked away but Tifu steered her face back to hers.

"It was sweet…and…thank you. I feel a bit better, but, my body appears to be fighting me on getting back to my peak condition. Did we win?" Tifu was cute like that and Vitani nods her head to which the other lioness lets out a sigh.

"Zuri is with Nirmala right now. I was going to check in on them but if you want I can stay here a bit longer." Vitani would do anything for Tifu but the other just shakes her head.

"Go on and check in on her, I won't be going anywhere for a while. I love you Vitani." Tifu blushes some but Vitani manages to get past the shock.

"I love you too." She licks her and heads off feeling her heart race. She was certain they had said this before but no matter how many times it was said she would never get off this cloud she was riding. Winding down some she notes the many animals being tended to by Rafiki. The amount of damage done by MD had truly been a lot, there were even some who did not make it and it saddened her to think that the full scale of the battle had not yet reached her.

* * *

Part of her had thought they managed to get by without any casualties, but, truth be told when it came to battles…only the important parts were highlighted, the action oriented stuff…anything else was left till the end and then the full scale of emotions seeped in. Vitani found Nirmala and stopped short of interrupting her cleaning. Zuri appeared to not mind as she had finally come around, given her unconscious state from before.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but, I came to check in." Vitani saw Nirmala jump a bit and even Zuri was blushing mad.

"Vitani…I…well I don't think we have been properly introduced." Vitani walks over to her and smiles.

"You are Nirmala, healer and Night Pride member, I know of you. However yes this would be our first time speaking I believe. How is she?"

"She is on the mend…though the same could be said for all the others involved in the battle. It is quite tiring on my part but I am thankful to have Rafiki guiding me where I slip up. As of now I have decided on staying here…least till my work here is done. Perhaps that will allow us to get to know one another a bit better."

Vitani nods her head. "Yes, I would like that. Oh and Zuri you should know that Tifu is making a recovery herself." Vitani was about to leave but Zuri clears her throat.

"Um, Vitani thanks for looking out for her. Tifu has a wild spirit but a kind heart and it means a lot to me that she has you. I see how happy she is just when she mentions your name, I-I believe I understand now."

Vitani notes the way that Zuri looks over at Nirmala who had gone off to tend to another animal. Perhaps this would give the two friends something to speak of later, but, for now Vitani needed to go and check in on her Guard.

"It isn't just me that is looking out for Tifu…cause…she is also looking out for me. Zuri, it is called a partnership for a reason." Vitani leaves her with that thought as she walks off.

* * *

Rani found Kion by himself and she whimpers some noting how much pain she is in. Nirmala had done what she could for her but without a proper healing done at the Tree of Life she might be in for some serious trouble. She tries to not let it show…and even with the injury prior to Janja…that one still lingered with her, gnawing at her mind.

"Kion…my love…what are you doing out here?" Rani sits next to him as she notes the strained features and the stern consternation making his troubled look that much more grim.

"Rani, I-I didn't mean to trouble you any. I am just thinking over what Rafiki said. I mean I know it is my choice in the end and Kiara and Kovu wouldn't force me to stay, nor would my father…but I feel like if I don't stay…it will leave them in a dire situation. The Lion Guard are sworn to defend and if they are down to just Vitani and her roar…it will leave her exposed."

Rani understands the sort of situation that is facing. On one hand Kion can leave but in doing so it would leave those in the Pride Lands short pawed. However Rani knew that she couldn't be without Kion, her mate, her everything for so long; still, she could not force him to choose her over the land where he was born.

"Kion…you know that I will support you no matter what decision you make. I don't wish to be selfish in demanding or ordering you to remember your promise and the position you hold at the Tree of Life, cause, the Tree of Life was only your home as of recently compared to the Pride Lands which has been your home since birth. I love you and in life our roles are to support one another…because if we argue about it we only lose that bit of each other we love and I don't wish to be the bad guy who takes you away from this…away from a responsibility that was entrusted to you by the Elders."

Rani felt a bit light headed but maybe it was the moment. Her body was acting up since the battle and for some reason Kion was slipping in and out of focus for her. Kion's words were coming far away…and she attempts to move but that only makes it worse. Her breathing was shallow and she took one step and face planted…her world becoming slightly disoriented.

"-Rani…hey…what is wrong?" Rani attempted to reach up to him but her paw was coming in and out of focus and she finally had to close her eyes to stop the spinning.

* * *

Nirmala hurried to where Kion had brought in Rani and fear clutched at her. This was not good, oh no, and to think she had been the one to tend to her. She had thought she had managed to fix what ailed her but this went deeper.

"What is wrong with her Nirmala?' She could hear the fear in Kion's voice and she attempts to find some resolve in her voice, some reassurance that she knew what she was saying now.

"I don't know Kion. I thought I had prevented the blood loss but apparently the wound went deeper. Maybe I missed something…maybe I messed up somewhere. If nothing is done soon…we may lose her-."

"No…no I will not lose her. Rafiki can you give me some good news?" Nirmala understood Kion's need to seek a second opinion and she stepped aside to where Kiara offered a conciliatory paw.

"I am afraid it is quite grim. The Queen must be taken to the Tree of Life immediately or she will suffer far worse than what she already is. Kion…there is no way she can make it without the roar…and…even should you manage the roar it may not be enough. You must go with her and ensure her safety…for this will rely heavily on you."

Nirmala can sense the tension in the air. Rani was like a sister to her and to lose her now…it would certainly impact her life gravely. They were not related by blood but Nirmala had always looked after Rani as Queen Janna often was tending to her royal duties. Plus the fact that Rani and Baliyo had lost their parents when both were cubs; yeah, so, it was not easy for her to see Rani like this.

"Kion…a word," Nirmala allowed Kion to slip away as he went to talk to his sister. For now she would do what she could along with Rafiki to ease her suffering.

* * *

Kion sat outside with Kiara as the two of them looked out from the top of Pride Rock. It was here so long ago that their father had often sat or sought guidance from their grandfather. "Kion…you don't have to stay."

"Kiara…if I don't stay how will you defend the Pride Lands?" Kion hated how that came out as he knew his sister was capable of looking after things.

Kiara for her part merely smiled. "I might be Queen but that doesn't mean I can't rough it like any other Lion Guard member can. I will lend my help to Vitani and if I am needed elsewhere then Kovu will lend his support. What matters most is that your mate and love is in need of help, help that only you can provide."

"You make it sound so easy…but…I feel like I would be letting everyone down leaving when the roar is needed here." Kion hated how selfish that made him sound when Rani meant the world to him.

"Kion…you do not need to worry about the Pride Lands. Rafiki means well and I don't believe it was his intention to force your paw in matters. If you choose to stay it should be decided only by you, however, think with your heart…not your head."

Kion bowed his head realizing the truth and the truth was…he would always hold a special place in his heart and even in his memories for the Pride Lands…but…it had so many here looking out for it. Rani…she had been engraved in his heart and she was his future…and he knew he could not live without her in his life.

"I believe you have your answer…but…time is of the essence little brother." Kion smirked and the two of them held a knowing gaze…one that only siblings shared. Kion hated to part but he knew that there would be other times for them.

Kion hurries off and finds Rani prepared. "Rafiki…how did you know?" Kion licked at Rani's head but she barely stirred.

"I have my ways but right now you must do what is best for Queen Rani. I have told the others already and they have gone ahead of you. You must head directly to the Tree of Life without delay and make sure that Makini sees to her immediately. Nirmala wishes you speed and luck and she will be back before you know it. Oh and your father and mother have already left but they wish you well."

Kion took a breath as he focused on the roar and just before Rani was swept away he joined her. His surroundings were a blur and he had honestly never tried such a feat but he protected Rani hovering over her body as the two of them were whisked away…hoping that he wasn't too late.

**Authors note: **The final two chapters are coming up and there will be a slight time skip so I won't leave you holding your breath long about Rani's fate and such but know that with two chapters left it means we are winding down to the precious moments of when not only the season comes to an end but possibly my time writing the Lion Guard. So best brace yourselves.


	19. Chapter 19 Bringing forth peace pt 4

CH.19: Bringing forth peace pt 4

Makini did not leave Rani's side the entire time since Kion had delivered her. It was a long and strenuous process and Makini was pouring all of her sweat and training into keeping Rani from slipping away. The entire population of the Tree of Life were fraught with anxious nerves and few could sleep leading to some frayed and easily tense situations.

Also with Beshte gone and Nirmala still treating patients back in the Pride Lands they were down two members for the Night Pride. Chuluun was nearing her date where she would be delivering and Baliyo had barely slept once as he was at her beck and call. Time truly had past and Makini found herself nodding off when she heard something that kept her heavy lids from succumbing to a much needed nap.

"Makini…where am I?" Makini clapped with joy noting that Rani had indeed awoken a sight for sore eyes indeed.

"Your Majesty…you are awake…thank goodness. You had us all worried, in fact, Kion wouldn't leave your side for a bit but he was kind of called away for some rescue mission so he has been away for a bit. However I will send for him at once-."

"I guess I'm back home…which means…Kion got us here." Makini laughed a bit realizing she might have forgot to answer her question.

"Kion did his roar and transported you both here and the roar answered. I was a bit surprised when he appeared at such a frightening speed. However the Tree of Life has healed you…and honestly I haven't slept a wink-."

"Makini, please, slow down some…if not for my sake then yours. I feel like I've been sleeping for such a long time, but, last thing I remember was talking to Kion about his decision on staying in the Pride Lands-."

"I think it is a good thing he didn't decide to stay," Makini smiled as she saw Nirmala enter. She was a sight for sore eyes and she found herself misting up in the eyes. It was so good to see everyone back.

"Nirmala…have you finished your task then?" Makini watches as the older female walks in and she sits on her haunches a few feet from them.

"Everyone has been healed and tended to and most of them have found the strength to go back to their home or to what it was they were doing before the battle. Rafiki gave me permission to leave, however, there was something I needed to talk over with the King and Queen prior to my departure."

Makini looks to Rani but she was just as dumbfounded. The two females found Nirmala's attention behind her and that was when they saw…her. True enough Makini seemed to recall her name and only having met her a number of times.

"I would like you two to meet my mate, Zuri, kind of the reason I was gone for a bit. I wanted to make things official and I also needed permission to take Zuri back to the Tree of Life with me."

"It is a pleasure to be here…I hope it is alright," Zuri approaches as she bows her head and Makini looks to Rani who is just recovering.

"You are more than welcome to stay here Zuri…we would be honored to have you here. Also the fact that you are important to Nirmala, so, welcome." Makini watches as Zuri looks to Nirmala and the two of them share a look before leaving, no doubt for Nirmala to show her around.

"Wow your Majesty…you handled that so well." Makini joined her Queen who attempted to get up but Makini was there for her to lean on.

"Are we talking about the fact that two females are together or the fact that I am just recovering so going back to my job so quickly was quite a feat?" Makini opened her mouth and quickly closed it to which Rani laughed.

Makini took a bit before she realized her situation and laughed as well. The two of them laughed a bit before the room became quiet.

* * *

Rani studies Makini a bit but for some reason her mind had yet to focus since waking up so for now she let it slide, focusing her thoughts on reflection for now.

"My parents wanted me to rule with an open mind for there would always be things I would not understand but that all walks of life are welcome at the Tree of Life…so long as they are good and pure of heart. I keep thinking of back then how I was quick to banish Kion and you without even knowing your story, your struggles and what it took just to get here. I would like to think that I have…matured since those days."

"Oh yes your Majesty you have, I mean Rani…and I don't hold it against you what happened back then, and, I am certain Kion doesn't as well. Should I let the others know you are better?"

Rani nods her head but takes notice of something that she probably hadn't before but it was so much clearer now. "Makini…you are glowing!"

"Uh, I don't quite follow…lest I wound up with some fireflies on me, cause that has happened before-."

"Makini, there are no fireflies on you…in fact the term glowing applies to someone who is, well, pregnant." Rani hoped not to say this too loud to startle or embarrass her.

"I-I am? Huh, well, I have been having these uncontrollable urges to eat of late and come to think of it I have been throwing up…oh my god I am pregnant. Should I feel happy about this or distressed? Am I even ready to be a mother?"

Rani attempts to get up and stumbles a bit but even as Makini reaches out to her Rani stops her with a raised paw. "Makini…birth happens to be part of the Circle of Life, for much like death one is brought into the world…and at another their time comes to an end and are taken away. You should celebrate this news with Adnan for I am certain he will want to know."

"Oh yeah, I should tell him…thank you Rani. Should I tell Nirmala though?" Rani considers this and nods her head. It would probably be best to let the healer know and take it from there, it was mostly an observation on her part.

Rani watches Makini head off and she wonders if she will be like that one day when, oh, right…there was that. Rani looks distant then…given it was just her in there she ponders how she can tell Kion…or rather when she would tell him.

* * *

Akili was flying so high and abroad and honestly that battle in the Pride Lands was gnarly but also so extreme. He was flying alongside Anga who appeared to have warmed up to him, which, really was incredible. She wasn't much for talking so their flights were often quiet but even so their wings were practically brushing and at times he even caught her smiling.

"You have come a long way since being a misfit," he turned his head noting that she was speaking to him.

"Oh yeah, totally, I mean right on." He nods his head as right now they were floating with the wind guiding them along.

"And in that time I feel like we have gotten to learn more about one another…even grown accustomed to the others mannerisms; that is, well, you have grown familiar to me."

Anga was blushing which was also something rare but it was a good look on her. Anga and him had kept the skies clear and even fought against that Z fellow, guy who killed Zazu. Well…the fight had turned deadly but they won out against him, no idea where Z wound up…maybe he was blasted away by the roar of the Guard and such.

"Anga…I know I am still a new face at the Tree of Life…but…do you think it is possible we share a nest together, um, or wherever it is you nest?" Akili watches her as she swoops below him and she somehow winds up connecting their talons together.

"How far are you willing to fall for me? I haven't been prone to romance like the rest of my friends and I have held out this long, but, if you are willing to take the plunge…I want to test that and see just how far."

Akili felt their altitude drop quite quickly and they were already high up. At the moment their descent was almost guaranteed and he felt the two of them spinning end over end…lest one of them pulled out they would surely be markings on the floor below.

"Heh, so, it has come down to this right? Well I never did back down from a challenge and if you want me to prove myself…let us see who will pull out first." Akili saw the world around him turn many colors and he felt exhilaration set in.

"Well now…even with the speed of our descent and our predicament…you are certainly proving to be quite a match. However I have yet to separate so lest you find a way to push me away-."

"I have no intention of pushing you away; in fact, I intend to fall with you till the very end. The first moment I laid my eyes on you was the moment I was lost…spiraling as I am now, this feeling so similar to that day. I know I come off as a bit airheaded or down to earth but my heart is always in the sky, and, I am hoping there is enough room for the two of us."

Akili can see the ground coming close but that is when she kisses him, or, well what their kind did to share intimacy. He drew her closer to him with his wings and turning them at the last second takes the brunt of the fall with his back rather than both of them getting hurt. It truly hurt though, on his part, and he lay there after rolling a bit, she was atop him.

"W-Why would you do such a thing? You should have pulled up…or…should have at least let me take the fall as well-."

"Heh, well, that is the thing about love…sometimes you do crazy things…or hurtful things, ugh, if it isn't too much trouble…can you get off me now-?"

Akili heard her laugh and he raised a brow but she appeared to be blushing. "You fell for me, and, looks like I fell for you…" He laughs a bit as they nuzzle and lay there a bit, wings enfolded around each other as they share a rare moment of being grounded…together.

* * *

Fuli and Jax were out on patrol with Azaad who was earning his place among them. King Kion and Queen Rani had assigned the two an observatory role to ensure that Azaad would be fit to stay at the Tree of Life even after his act of violence. Fuli knew that Jax was increasingly tense so he often hung back ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"So…Fuli, about Azaad's behavior, I do wish to apologize for how things went down. I am very relieved that you survived your fall-."

"Azaad, the less you talk…the easier this will be. I get it…you went down a slippery slope…however you also have to understand that you hurt me deeper than any enemy we have come across. You should have been upfront with me about your discomfort or the very least talked it out longer than heading off and joining up with MD-."

"What would you have done in Azaad's place?" He looked at her and she can see that in those features he was entirely different than a long time ago when he was so free and her friend.

"I would never have joined him, never turned my back on what matters most. Yes I turned you away, but, let us not forget you left first. How long was I to wait? Also have you not forgot trying to bring down an entire mountain down atop Jax whom trusted you? How is it so hard to be friends when we were friends to begin with-?"

"You were never just a friend to Azaad…it was much deeper…I just never had the strength to come forward with said feelings. It may take quite a long time for Azaad to be ok with this, so, if it is silence you wish…silence can be granted."

Fuli swallows hard but knows that this might be for the best. Going back to what they once were, well, in her mind…might be troublesome. Azaad may never return to who he was and so long as he did what he needed to do…when the time was right he would either stay or leave, that would be his choice upon earning the trust of the King and Queen.

The rest of the patrol went as expected…nothing of consequence, perhaps a few disputes but otherwise they finished up as they sent Azaad to where he was being kept under surveillance. Fuli takes a moment as she and Jax walk hip to hip as their tails twine. She draws on his strength and he says nothing respecting what she must be going through.

The two eventually wind up a bit far up in altitude…both of them leaning against the other. "Fuli, I am ready to start a family with you…that is…if you want to. I am not pressuring you nor am I rushing you, but, if you wish to wait…I am not going anywhere-."

"YES, I mean, I want to start a family with you Jax. I am ready to be a mother…and I want to carry your cubs." The two of them share an intimate stare as the sun begins to set and Fuli knew deep down in her heart that while it was scary to think of…she also knew that life was precious and the greatest gift had to be motherhood.

* * *

"It is time everyone!" Baliyo calls out to any who will hear him. He was running around to anyone who would listen to him, that, or anyone who would open their eyes. Honestly he felt so excited in this moment and part of him also was scared. He was going to be a father…so much was riding on him and he got a few angry growls aimed at him but he was too active to notice.

"Yay, I am so happy for you brother, but…couldn't Chuluun have waited till morning?" Rani was clearly still drained from the whole Night Pride patrol but he was wide awake and eager so maybe Kion kept her up? He did want his sister to share in this experience and someday be a mother herself, but, there was something about her that seemed off. Part of him wanted to as and yet right now he had to put that aside.

"Alright now…a lot of you will have to wait outside." Makini stood there and Baliyo noticed she was holding her belly some.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that…so…can I at least bring in Rani?" Baliyo looked to Kion who just settled down and went back to sleep.

"I don't see why not, um, but nobody else just because…well…Chuluun clearly wouldn't want that." Makini makes a gesture and Baliyo gently eases past her and Rani wasn't too far behind.

Chuluun was in a lot of pain and Baliyo did what he could to help out, though, given her pregnancy taking a toll on her sometimes he was not the one she wanted to se. Baliyo did not take any offense by it and there were times even he had to sleep on his own. Heh, he would look back and laugh someday but for now he just carried the weight of observing and waiting if he was needed.

"Baliyo…you did this to me!" Chuluun manages to call out in her birthing stage. He attempts to smile some but there is quite a lot of hate in her eyes.

"She is doing fine…just a few more pushes and deep breathing," Nirmala instructs. Baliyo notes that Zuri is there doing what she can to make the birth easier. He was happy for Nirmala that she had found someone.

"Ugh…fine…" Chuluun begins a few breathing and that is when it happens. The glory of birth…and…wow…that was a lot of…he suddenly feels dizzy and he falls down.

Baliyo eventually comes to and finds Chuluun nursing two cubs. Well…more like babies of sorts as they were so little. He felt a tad bit embarrassed for having fainted during the glory of birth but Chuluun for her part had this natural strength right now…even after the birth and how tired she must be she looked at him with love.

"Thank you for this Baliyo…and…sorry if I was rough on you all this time. Look at them, aren't they precious?" Baliyo walked over to her and licked her some and gazed down at the future.

"Hey Rani…you should…hey where did she go?" Baliyo looks back realizing that Rani was not there.

"Huh, oh, I think she left a little after they were born. I think she said she had something to tell Kion. I am so happy for you two though…and…I can't wait to give birth myself, though, I wonder how Adnan will deal with me getting all grumpy."

"I was not grumpy!" Chuluun says to which Baliyo, Makini, Nirmala, and Zuri share a look. "I wasn't grumpy…you four stop staring like that. Oh it is ok my babies…mommy didn't mean to be so, well, grumpy."

* * *

Rani had seen the happiness on Chuluun's face the moment she had given birth to her twins. It was a moment that made her realize she had to tell Kion now. It was not fair to him and as she left she whispered in his ear before setting off. Climbing up into the tree she sought a bit of privacy.

"Rani…what is up?" He joined her and appeared to be a bit more awake than he had been. Rani had her back to him as she saw the sun beginning to rise up shining on all who walked about.

"During the battle in the Pride Lands…I suffered an injury," Rani began drawing on that experience, admitting to herself that it had happened and there was no looking the other way or being in denial. "At first it was a shoulder injury but during my fight with Janja…it turned into something more internal…and as fate would reveal…something inside me took a turn and…I cannot carry cubs for you Kion. I am sorry…I wish I could go back to that day and…no, perhaps I would have done the same thing and now-."

Rani fought back tears as she let out a heavy labored breath. She was happy for Baliyo and Chuluun and they were in fact the first ones to give birth at the Tree of Life in so long but more than that the twins were the first ones to be born of royal status.

Kion approached her from behind and placed a paw on her back. "Rani…I didn't know, and, if you think this makes me love you less…you are wrong. You are my family Rani…with or without cubs of our own we will get through this together."

"How can you be so calm about this? I mean didn't you say you wanted cubs of our own-?" Rani sniffled some and looked back at him but she saw that he wasn't angry, wasn't upset…he appeared understanding and there was a glimmer of sadness but perhaps she had misjudged how he would react.

"Rani, even if you can't carry cubs of your own it doesn't mean there is no hope for us starting a family. If and when the topic is brought up again and both of us want it…we can explore that then, but, for now let us just enjoy the fact that we are home…with one another. Long as nothing bad happens neither of us will be leaving the Tree of Life lest it is Night Pride duty."

"I-I don't deserve you…any other male would have left by now or chose a female who could give them what they wanted." Rani bowed her head but Kion merely lifted it up and licked her.

"Rani…there will never be another lioness who will fill my heart with so much joy and happiness then when I am with you. Let us celebrate the fact that our love is this strong…and I can never be with anyone but you."

Rani threw herself at Kion and the two of them just shared in this moment…reveling in the fact that they were united on this and she held onto him long as she could.

* * *

Bunga had not shown for the birth of Baliyo and Chuluun's cubs as he was deep in thought. It was rare for him to be so contemplative and yet the parting of Beshte left him…divided. It felt weird knowing that he was all the way in the Pride Lands while he was here at the Tree of Life.

"Bunga!" Bunga started and fell into the water as he had been seated on a branch. Spitting out water he looked over seeing Binga.

"Hey now…what gives? Can't a guy just be moody for a little bit?" He waded back to the land and Binga dropped down in front of him and threw her arms around him.

"Bunga you had me worried! I thought you had left me to go to the Pride Lands…and…a part of me felt really sad and the other was wanting to chase after you and convince you to stay." She held him tight and Bunga held her close to him.

"Aww, I'd never do that to you…I mean I would certainly tell you if that was the case, but, honestly just feeling a bit down my best friend isn't here." Bunga wasn't sure he ever told Beshte this, but, somehow his bond with him was a bit different then say with the others.

"I get that…I had a best friend before you showed up. I think about her from time to time…but…I also realize that she would be bummed out knowing that I was bummed out. I had no idea that when I met you that you would be…my new best friend."

"I'm your best friend?" He blinked a bit. "Hold up…what about Baliyo?" He studies her a bit and she blushes.

"Baliyo is a good friend, but, I wouldn't go so far as to say he is my best friend. There is a lot of stuff I do that he can't really participate in…much of the time because he is sleeping or busy with other things, we hang out when we can…but…with you it is so exciting and fun and I am in love with you silly."

"Ohhh…yeah…there is that," he laughs a bit and she laughs with him. Honestly part of him was tempted to go back to the Pride Lands…but…perhaps his story over there was over. Beshte was doing something noble by looking after the hippos and taking over his father's role, while, well with him if he went back he'd just be goofing around and hanging out with Timon and Pumbaa and living it up…that wasn't living much…that was just…lazy.

Bunga appreciated being part of something greater and going from the Lion Guard to being a member of the Night Pride instilled something in him. He let out a breath as he eased from her but she kept holding onto him.

"Don't ever leave me Bunga…you are my mate, and, I want to be with you forever. I know that is a long time and such…but…we honey badgers have to stick together because there are so few of us…and-."

"Binga…I know where I belong, and, I think I am finally ready to put my antics behind me," he of course wound up passing some gas at that moment.

"A celebratory passing of gas, challenge accepted!" Binga also let loose some gas and together they let loose what they could as they laughed and tumbled into the water scattering many animals in their vicinity.

* * *

Kion was looking off into the distance and he looked over finding Ono, Anga, Fuli, Bunga, and Makini joining him. Makini had a bit more trouble getting to them but he didn't rush her any. "Thanks for coming…I hope I didn't pull any of you away from something important."

"Oh, um, kind of already finished…with my important stuff…so what did you want Kion?" Kion studied her not sure what she meant but perhaps it was better not knowing.

"I thought I should let you know about Rani. She gave me permission to tell you and right now she will be hanging out inside for a bit…till she feels better. During the battle she faced an injury and…she can no longer give birth. She is quite sensitive and it is best that nobody outside of us knows."

"I knew already, ooh…sorry Kion but Nirmala kind of let me know. Anyway it is perfectly natural…I mean not all species of animals can give birth, sometimes it is either because of an injury or they just don't have it in them-."

"Common knowledge really," Ono piped in causing the group to laugh nervously. True it was a truly sensitive manner but right now anything to help ease through the situation was best for them all.

"Was that all you wanted Kion?" Anga inquires. Kion noticed that she appeared quite distracted and he wondered if it had to do with her change in mood.

"I just wanted to check in on you guys…feels like it has been a while since we all chatted. So much has happened between Mheetu and Mnyanyasaji and we all seem to be drifting apart with our persona lives. I get that we are entitled to that, but, it shouldn't mean we stop finding the time to hang out."

Kion looked to Bunga who nods his head. "Yeah, Kion is right. I say we do something tomorrow…that is if everyone is available."

"I might be able to set something aside…" Anga appears to consider. Kion did not wish to rush this any but he was glad that they were discussing it.

"Hmm, I don't think there are any meetings tomorrow…given the events of Mnyanyasaji and his betrayed no longer bearing any sort of threat. Sure…count me in." Ono piped in.

Kion smiled over at his friend. He hadn't the opportunity to speak to him much given how much time he spent from the Tree of Life. He hoped to amend that situation but for now just having them altogether meant so much.

"No need to answer right now guys…but…I do wish you to know how much I appreciate you and what you have meant to not only me but Rani and the rest here at the Tree of Life. Looking forward no matter what happens…no matter how far apart we wind up due to personal stuff, this bond we have is never going away."

The group hug it out and after a bit more time they part ways as they each head to their significant other…more or less. Kion knew that Ono was the only one without anyone but he knew that not everybody needed a mate to be happy. Kion was the last to leave…his eyes going to seek out the stars and his eyes close a moment. There was a chill though in the wind and he worried about it till he sought out Rani to call it a night, perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him…

**Authors note: **The final chapter is coming up shortly…and…honestly this chapter was the one that took me quite a bit of time to write up. Ok that was a lie from 16 and on bringing this to a proper conclusion hung me up, but, on this day you will have five chapters in one…a first for me. Just how will it end, suffice to say another time skip will feature and a major character will pass and other surprises to wind things up, I realize this is a lot to take in and a lot of you have plans to bring in the new year, never fear, you'll be able to take it all in with the new year.


	20. Chapter 20 Bringing forth peace finale

**Authors note: **As of now I have decided not to continue with a season 6. Perhaps later down the line I might revisit things but as things stand now I have contributed two seasons, forty in total chapters that continue the series from its original 3 season run. I brought my vision forth with a darker but also a sense of wonder to many of the roles. I really do believe that this is the right direction…of course in no way am I saying my vision is the Disney vision, but, it is 2019 so at this point I believe we deserve more open characters and I am a firm believer of love being love and as I end things with this chapter I hope you all have gained something from these stories and even if not I hope you just enjoyed them overall for the essential bits that resonate with the lion within, lol, well that or just the fact that it continues the lion guard. Honestly at this point no idea what other projects I may work on and if that may include other lion guard titles, but, for now with the closing of season 5 I once more wish to thank you all for having joined me from season 4 and see you around. Also given the show had a series finale not labeling this as such, consider it just a season finale and leave it at that…with right from the author, myself whether to include further adventures in the future or leave it be.

CH.20: Bringing forth peace finale

The funeral of the late great King of the Pride Lands was a time that brought the Tree of Life to the Pride Lands. It was a day of loss and celebration for one who had brought light to the Pride Lands. Kion remembered that the last time he had been in the Pride Lands was after the great battle with Mnyanyasaji or as everyone called him…MD. The loss of his father hit him hard and he had found out when Kiara had sought him out.

Baliyo and Chuluun had opted to stay behind and look after things given their cubs were still too young to make the journey safely. Kion was greeted upon arrival by his pregnant sister and Kovu. There were others who came from far and wide to give their regards and to comfort Nala. Kion nods his head to Rani before he sought out his mother.

Nala was holding up well but even he could see his mother was barely keeping it together. The loss of a significant other whom one shared everything with…he wondered how his grandmother had dealt with that loss long ago after Mufasa had been killed.

"Hi mother…how are you doing?" Kion walked over to her and she offered him a sad smile. She had aged a bit but honestly not too much where he could still see that youth that wouldn't leave her.

"I am fine Kion…thank you for coming." They share a moment with a hug before they part. Their hug of course just being the brush of his mane along her neck; still…it helped knowing they were there for one another.

"Of course…he meant the world to me…and…sorry I couldn't come sooner. I know you were wanting us altogether but things got busy at the Tree of Life." He meant it as no excuse because when he thought things had settled down they picked up suddenly and it was all paws on deck.

"Kion, you are a grown lion, you don't need to come running each time an invite comes to hang out. Your father was always proud of the lion you had become and how much you had achieved in your time as King. I mean the day after MD he would always share the story to anyone who would listen how you stared him down and instead of an act of violence you used the roar along with Vitani to drive him away."

Kion smiled a bit and even with his father gone he was certain he would be able to talk to him the same as with his grandfather, but, most importantly just hearing how he spoke of how proud he was of him really made him feel warm.

"Your majesty…it is time." Rafiki had been the one to seek them out and Kion realized that Rafiki had aged quite a bit, he had more grey in his fur and he relied more on his walking stick.

"Please Rafiki it has been quite some time since I went by that, it is Nala." She walks alongside him as they follow after Rafiki.

"I know it hasn't been too long since the battle, but, all the same I keep expecting to see him greeting me with that big smile of his." Kion manages as he fights to keep his voice level.

"Your father knew his time was coming and he wasn't one to fight it. He stayed around long enough to see your sister ascend to the role of Queen and to see you become a King in your own right over at the Tree of Life. Right now your sister is expecting and you are an Uncle so I would think he would be proud of how things have transpired."

Kion felt bad that his father never got to meet Baliyo and Chuluun's little ones, but, the trip alone would be too much for him and honestly Chuluun was quite guarded with her babies to the point that anyone who got too close she would let loose a slight growl.

* * *

His father was buried near Pride Rock and Kion recognized so many faces. However one in particular he recognized and he hurried over to where Beshte was. Bunga and the others also spotted him and they went to join him as the friends reunited after what seemed so long.

"Hey guys…wow…it is so great seeing you all. I mean condolences Kion on the loss of your father, even when not a King he was still there to listen and offer advice to those who sought him out. He will be missed."

"Thank you Beshte…and…how have things been for you?" Kion saw Bunga hopping up and down looking for some attention.

"Hey little B don't think I forgot about you!" The two of them smile some but Bunga understands the situation and takes a step back.

"Beshte if you are quite done over here you are needed…oh…hello Kion and his many assorted friends." Kion and the others turn to see Mschiana…someone from the wrong side of things, well, least that is how it was back then.

"Thank you Mschiana, oh, and please show a bit more respect when addressing my friends alright? Remember it is better to be polite to one than to say something rude and be left with that fishy taste."

"Oh yeah that is like the worst…and when it comes back up…" Bunga states causing the others to look away.

"Ugh, fine, I really don't see the point but whatever…" She walks off swinging that backside of hers and Kion lets out a sigh.

"Some things never change huh Beshte? Anyway regarding my question before the Queen of sass walked over-."

"Sorry Kion but I think we are needed over there, but, I will be sure to answer everything later for sure. You are staying for a while right?" Kion nods his head as he and his friends join Beshte for the final passing of his father to the next plane of existence, the place where all great Kings went after they died.

"It is on this day that we send our beloved, our King, our friend to join the great lions of the past so that his spirit may live on and offer council when sought, for his strength to continue to inspire each and every one of us. It is now at this point that we hear from his youngest, so please if you will remain silent a bit longer we will hear from King Kion of the Tree of Life."

* * *

Rafiki had finished his speech and Kion made his way over looking at all those who had gathered. However the one whom his eyes went to first was Rani who remained his rock, her guidance and council had been so important to him but he too had leant his support during her trying times. It still was a lot on her not being able to carry his cubs and yet those who he told were also there for Rani and few at the Tree of Life knew anything and if they did they would never say anything to disrupt the way life went on.

"Thank you all for being here. Today we lay to rest a great lion, a great father, a great friend to all. He led the Pride Lands after coming home after having doubted himself to be material worthy enough to rule the lands…and after that he brought into this world along with my mother; me and Kiara. He was the kindest lion there was…always willing to listen no matter the situation or trouble. I will miss him dearly but know that he will be looking on at me from above and as they say, nobody ever leaves…they can always be found within when we need them the most."

Kion can hear the echo of roars and other sounds as the animals let loose their sorrow but also their praise of his speech. Kion shed a tear as he was expected to, and, one that he knew was deserved given the absence he felt in not having his father around.

* * *

After that well he shared words with those who knew his father but having lost Zazu in that battle it made it seem like those who knew his father on a long term scale were slowly vanishing. Timon and Pumbaa were absent, much to Bunga's disappointment, but, apparently Timon's health wasn't doing that great and Pumbaa was becoming hard of hearing.

Kion honestly had no idea how old the two were and he often got a questionable look from Bunga when he asked him. Kion sought out his sister while Kovu tended to the guests who had gathered and he was getting into the story of how he first met Simba.

"That was quite the moving speech you gave there…oh…and is there some fur growing there," she moves a paw out to his chin and he laughs.

"Yeah…my mane itself is even growing out, but, kind of taking its sweet time it seems. Also congrats, you know on the pregnancy and such…not too much longer I imagine?"

Kiara shoots him a look and he smiles nervously. "If only that is how pregnancy works, but, no I still have a bit of time it seems. Still…Kovu and I have been talking and if we have twins, we would like you and Rani to have one to raise as your own."

Kion did a double take not sure he heard her correctly. "Uh…come again?" Kion found his sister shaking her head and making a gesture with her head to follow. He did so and they made it to Pride Rock and were both looking down at the others who were milling about catching up and sharing stories of Simba.

"Listen and listen well…I have decided along with Kovu to give you and Rani one of our cubs, if we have twins. You would raise it as your own…and if it is not twins I am sure another animal might be willing to help you out. The point is if you want a family…it is within reach but only if you reach out. I mean if you and Rani are still set on not starting a family by all means do so, I am not trying to force you to make any decision but informing you of what Kovu and I have discussed and the offer is there."

Kion appreciated what his sister was offering but he felt it might be weird raising his own nephew as his own son or rather daughter, niece. Still while he and Rani had both agreed that they were fine without a family for the time being…the option wasn't so bad.

"There is no need to sweat out an answer now…take time to grieve our father and bring this up to Rani when you get back home. I am not set to give birth for a bit anyway and it isn't like we'll be hurt if you decide not to do it. I want you and Rani to be happy little brother…no matter what happens."

Kion nods his head and together they look on at the Pride Lands as their father had done before them. Kion would eventually leave his sister there as he went to check in on the others.

* * *

"Kion so good to see you. Sorry about your father. He was the one that had faith in me for being the next in line for the Lion Guard…sorry." Vitani appears to tell Kion but he holds no grudge.

"My father apparently had a keen eye and somehow given the immediacy of the situation without a Lion Guard things could have been bad fast. I am glad again that you are here to lead the Lion Guard, speaking of…how is everyone?"

"Oh…well…everyone is back to working full time. I think that whole bit with MD's army wearing them down only made their determination to patrol and work that much harder. However we are in a time of peace so aside from a few arguments breaking out we haven't had to deal with much. Still I refuse to just let things be…if there is any danger…the Lion Guard is on it."

Kion laughs a little. "Well…don't stretch yourselves out too thin now. Where is Tifu by the way?" He didn't see Vitani's mate with her.

"Oh, um, she went to look for Kiara…or was she going to talk to Nala? Honestly sometimes she talks so fast it is hard to accurately pinpoint which way she is going. She is a bundle of energy keeping me on my toes and I'm not exactly the outgoing type."

Kion knew just how much energy Tifu had but was glad that the two had found one another. Honestly it was as he thought, some were better at being in a relationship while others were just as content on their own…it didn't make them better or worse than one another it was just how life worked out. Kion bade Vitani farewell as she apparently was being called over by Kovu.

* * *

It was like this wherever Kion went…a brief exchange and condolences before he had to push on or they had to do something else. He made it an extra point to hear everyone out…no matter if they rambled or if the conversation fell…silent. It was great being back in the Pride Lands but while it would always be his home…it was not his home at the same time.

So many memories were flooding his conscious line of thinking but all he really wanted to do was head home and take a bit of a patrol to clear his mind and look forward to the night. Rani often patrolled during the evening so not much had changed in that regard.

"Well now…it is getting close to your departure again is it now?" Kion turned to see Rafiki. He nods his head solemnly knowing that this might be the last time he is here for a while.

"Yeah, I mean I know I should stay…but…I do really need to get back. It was great seeing everyone again and I do wish I could have caught up with Kovu or visited some of my old favorite places when I was younger…"

"I understand Kion…so much has changed since last you were here. However just because you do not see this as your home anymore…does not mean you should put it in the past…but rather come visit, your mother misses you."

Kion laughs but realizes the truth in this. Looking around he realizes with a glance just how things used to be…in fact…not much has changed with the Pride Lands…just those who now inhabit it. He notices that Rafiki has already left and standing where he was happened to be Rani, her eyes saying what his heart was telling him.

"Let the others know we are leaving Rani…or…maybe I should. Thank you for being there for me today." He watches her smile and she walks over to him.

"Kion…that is what being in a relationship means. So…what did your sister have to tell you?" Kion thought about telling her here and now, but, today had already been a long day and they had spent a good deal of time getting here. Perhaps he may put this news aside till tomorrow so they can approach it with a fresh perspective rather than have it be on the day of his father's passing.

"I will tell you…but…perhaps another day, for now, if I am going to put in some patrol we will need to get the others and get going." Kion left her with that knowing she would badger him till they got home. Kion sought out his friends and they hugged it out with Beshte before departing. Kion heard a bit about what Beshte was up to and he told him they would stay in touch. This is what friends told one another and he meant to keep in touch the best he could.

* * *

They were given a farewell of sorts and Kion and his friends took one last look. Much of the day was already starting to leave and they headed out intent to make it back to the Tree of Life before the sun fully set. Kion knew that his friends barely spoke and perhaps it was for the best as each of them were lost in their own mortality knowing that someday they too would face such a fate and what would they leave behind for their offspring.

Kion can hear a distant rumble above them and he urges them to hurry before the storm kicks in. He and Rani stick close to one another through it all…a duo that reminded him so much of his parents though with his parents they didn't really find each other till they were adults. He was thankful that he and Rani had grown into their romance when it mattered most.

Upon arriving at the Tree of Life everyone went their separate ways and Kion watched as Rani left him alone. He knew that she would be patrolling soon and he was doing a solo patrol as there was something he needed to do. "Father…I have no idea if you are up there, but, I miss you and I promise that I will do all I can to make you proud."

Kion honestly didn't expect to hear anything back but it was important for him to get this off his chest and he cleared his mind or at least attempted to gather them to form coherent thoughts.

"So much has transpired in the times since I became King. I have faced many hardships and had to handle a few shady characters, each of whom wanted to rule through their own means. I realize that I am not quite done being King…and…that there might be even more threats ahead, but, I am drawing upon what I learned from you…and I hope that I can keep within that line and never falter or lose my place.

"Kiara may or may not have twins and she even offered to give Rani and me one of them to raise as our own, going to bring it up tomorrow to Rani and see what she says. I did say I was ok though with her not being able to give me a family, that she is family enough…but perhaps it is just as important having other options available. I do love her and she deserves to know…and even if she does say no that is fine with me because she is all I will ever need. Oh and aside from that everyone here is moving on with the circle of life at their own pace…each finding their way, you'd like it here. We will talk soon…father…and yes I know…don't be in a rush to join you. Goodbye."

Kion felt the first trickle of rain and he bowed his head as he walked off to find Rani before she went on patrol. He was back home where he belonged and no matter what the future held or brought them…they would face it together as they always have.

FIN

**Authors note: **A tad bit shorter than most but I wanted to finalize things and honestly it felt better coming from Kion. As I mentioned the series already had a series finale so no point in really putting it up. As of now I am practically burned out and putting all five chapters up today, most having already been typed up…was a tad bit…well…a lot. I have sidelined a few of my stories to bring this to a proper close and as to the future if and whenever there would be a season 6…I am back and forth, but, it may not be for a while but I will be sure to refresh my memory should the time come. The new year has already arrived for some and for others it is still ticking along…hard to say what 2020 will bring but I am pretty sure the Lion Guard is set at three seasons and we should be content it had that many. I do wish though for the community to still fight for equality and get more lion guard characters in the search parameters, it will help greatly with other writers. Otherwise I hope you all enjoyed and while not exactly what a lot of you go for Lion Guard wise…I am proud of my work and my involvement in putting up work in the proper category, the only category for Lion Guard material…that being the cartoon one with the show itself over being in the Lion King section. I will treasure the pairings I made in here along with original characters, some of whom other writers gave me name wise to go off of. LGBTQ characters should be celebrated in works and Disney should be emboldened by so many of us to take that stance…so on that note I fade out.


End file.
